Harry Potter et les miroirs du temps
by Polgara-86
Summary: Une histoire avec un retour au temps des maraudeurs , mais aussi de Narcissa et de Severus .Et maintenant la suite!(enfin)
1. Buses

**Titre :**_ Les miroirs du temps_  
  
**Auteur :** Polgara86 (et pas Polgara la sorcière , hélas )  
**correctrice :**m4r13 (elle a bcp de boulot la pauvre ! )  
**Avertissement :**PG13 (même si le début est soft , cela va se corser au fils de l'histoire)  
**Spoilers :** Les cinq tomes  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucun argent (donc je suis et resterait pauvre ).Tout appartient à JK Rowling (que je trouve très belle et qui est aujourd'hui une des femmes les plus riche du monde)   
**Résume général : **Après la perte de Sirius , Harry se renferme peu à peu sur lui même . La rentrée à Poudlard se passe cependant assez bien jusqu'à...

**Pol : **re-bonjour à tous !! Finito les bugs ! J'ai enfin trouvé comment m'en débarrasser!!

**Rogue: **Il ne t'a fallut que plusieurs mois. (Je t'avais sous-estimé)

**Pol : **hum... pr les nouveaux qui ne m'ont pas lu et ce demande pourquoi ce perso est là (à part pour me casser) je vais vous expliquer ...

**Rogue : **Elle a tiré au sort et c'est tombé sur moi. soupir résigné Je dois me taper les commentaires des chap et les réponses aux reviewers.

**Pol : **Tu peux éviter de me couper

**Rogue : **Je le fais pour le bien du lecteur. Tu as tendance à tourner autour du pot et mettre des années pour dire des choses pourtant simple. (Tu ne serais pas apparenté avec Albus ?)

**Pol: **mumff . Bon bah puisque tu es si bon, je te laisse faire tout le boulot va jouer à la playstation

**Rogue : **Avec (dé) plaisir. Résumons l'histoire, le héros habituel, l'arrogant et morveux des Griffondors, j'ai nommé Harry Potter, après la mort de son parrain...

**Pol :** _/éclate en sanglot, se roule par terre, hurle son désespoir /_ SIIIIRIIIIIUSSSS !!!

**Rogue:** _/lève les yeux au ciel/_ Donc, je disais, Potter, se remet mal de la mort de son parrain. Il se découvre de nouveaux pouvoirs mais ne les partage pas avec ses 2 amis (la chose la plus intelligente qu'il n'ai jamais faites). L'intrigue de l'histoire commence quand il retourne au temps de ses parents .Je n'en dit pas plus, d'une part sinon à quoi bon lire la fic et d'autre part je n'ai pas que cela à faire.. J'ai laissé une potion sur le feu...

**Pol : **(tient, un chaudron) _/se rapproche et sent le contenu/_ (waou ça sent le chocolat !!) _/prend la louche et goûte/_

**Rogue : **se retourne et voit à la place de Pol une souris blanche Oo mwahahaha j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt !!

**Pol : **(enf.....)

****

****

**Chapitre 1 BUSE**

oO§OooO§Oo

_ Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade. Harry vit la peur et la surprise se mêler sur le visage de son parrain qui traversa l'antique arcade et disparut au delà du voile.  
_-NON SIRIUUUSSS !!!!!! Hurla Harry.  
_ Bellatrix se retourna, et fit un sourire victorieux à Harry. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Sentant une énergie inconnue montant en lui, il tendit sa paume droite vers la femme. Il jaillit alors de sa main un éclair d'un blanc éblouissant qui se dirigea fatalement sur la meurtrière. Harry ressentit un fort sentiment d'allégresse, mais lorsqu'il voulu se délecter de la vue du corps, Sirius avait pris sa place.   
_-non...NON... ??  
_ D'autre corps apparurent, celui de Cédric, de son père, de sa mère. Un voix froide lui murmura :  
- Encore combien de personne veux-tu tuer ? Assassin !  
Harry sentit son estomac se nouait, des corps continuaient à apparaître : Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Lupin, Dumbledore ...  
-Tu sacrifieras encore combien de vie pour la tienne? continua la voix sèche.  
_-NON...je ne veux pas...je ...suis désolé… gémit Harry

oO§OooO§Oo

Harry se réveilla en sursaut.  
« Un rêve, rien qu'un rêve » se répéta t-il comme pour se convaincre lui-même. Ce songe il le faisait maintenant presque chaque nuit. La culpabilité le rongeait. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Dumbledore après la mort se son parrain.   
« Ce n'est pas que de ma faute ! C'est aussi la sienne ! » Murmura t-il.   
Il soupira, qui croyait-il tromper, tout le monde l'avait prévenue que Voldemort tenterai de faire ce genre de chose.  
« Je suis comme l'a toujours dit Rogue, arrogant. Même si Sirius avait été en danger, qu'est ce que je croyais ? Que j'aurais été capable de le sauver ? »  
En plus il avait risqué le vie de ses amis. En fait c'était un miracle que Sirius soit la seule victime de sa bêtise. Surtout que c'était Neville et Luna qu'il avait emmené. (Ça c'était vraiment de la bêtise, hem…)

Harry se tourna vers le vieux réveil défoncé que Dudley lui avait laissé après s'être assis dessus (comment il s'y est pris ? Ca j'en sais vraiment rien). 5h30 du matin. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il éprouvait l'étrange besoin d'aller courir tous les matins sachant très bien que quelqu'un de l'Ordre à peine réveillé serait obliger de le suivre . Or, Harry courait vite (l'habitude d'avoir Voldemort aux fesses).   
  
Il se leva, enleva son pyjama, mis un short noir, un t-shirt vert bouteille, et ses baskets. Il avait enfin des vêtements à sa taille. Les Dursley après la menace de Juin, s'était sentis obligés de lui acheter quelques affaires (les moins chères possible, bien sûr) et en vérité Harry s'en serait bien passé car depuis ils lui répétaient leur geste (fait à contrecœur) au moins 15 fois par jour.

Il descendit les escaliers silencieusement, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et après s'être glissé dehors, la referma doucement. Et il détala à toute vitesse vers le parc. Il lui arrivait de ralentir juste pour entendre le souffle rauque de son garde du corps planqué sous une cape d'invisibilité. Il sauta avec souplesse au dessus de la barrière du parc. Aujourd'hui allait-il prendre le parcours de santé ? « Bon, comme c'est dimanche je vais être sympa ».

Il arpenta donc la piste des coureurs. Après avoir fait le tour du parc, il s'installa sur une balançoire (non défoncée par son cousin) pour laisser à son surveillant le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il l'entendait non loin de lui. Le pauvre était essoufflé. Harry ricana. Puis se perdit dans ses pensées.  
Il avait pris plusieurs résolutions, comme il l'avait appris de Rogue, ne pas montrer ses sentiments, réfléchir avant d'agir, contrôler ses pulsions. Même s'il était torturé par la mort de son 2ème père, il ne laissera rien paraître. Ses courses matinales lui servaient ainsi de défouloir pour ne pas se laisser noyer par un flot d'émotions.

oO§OooO§Oo

Après être rentré, et s'être douché. Harry se servit un bol de céréales. Il avait pris l'habitude de prendre son petit déjeuner tout seul, les Dursley se levant généralement à 8 heures (Dudley à 10 heures). Tout un coup un hibou plongea dans son bol aspergeant le t-shirt propre qu'Harry venait de mettre et la nappe de la table.  
-M%%%% !! Coq !! (Comment un si minuscule hibou pouvait faire autant de dégât ?)

Harry prit le parchemin et laissa le hibou de Ron faire trempette dans son bol.

???????????????

_Bon anniversaire Harry !!! (J'avais oublié) _

_ J'espère que tu vas bien. Je suis avec Hermione où-tu-sais .Elle est super agaçante, parce que avec tous les événements, le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui et d'Ombrage la folle furieuse, les notes des BUSES ont pris du retard (tant mieux moi je dis). Alors elle me stresse à mort en me posant sans cesse des questions genre divination "Tu crois que tu auras combien de BUSES, 13, 12, 9...?" Alors je lui ai dit d'aller consulter Trelawney. ahahaha !_

_Et toi ça va ? Tu sais j'ai vraiment hâte que tu nous rejoignes mais tu n'as peut être pas très envie de retourner dans sa maison (_Harry savait qu'il parlait de Sirius). __

_Ecoute mon vieux, je préfère discuter de ce sujet avec toi quand tu en auras envie. Sinon, maman nous laisse toujours pas assister aux réunions, du coup je ne suis pas au courant de grand chose.   
Je te laisse, et pense à moi : Hermione et Ginny sont devenues très copines et elles n'arrêtent pas de glousser dans leur chambre (Comme Parvati et Lavande). Les jumeaux sont pas souvent là, ils ont beaucoup de boulot. Leur affaire de farces et attrapes marche du tonnerre. Du coup, je suis seule face aux pipelettes...  
A bientôt, _

_Ron   
  
_

???????????????

Harry sourit (Ron n'a pas changé). Après avoir nettoyé la table il remonta dans sa chambre tenant dans son poing, Coq, tout plein de lait, et de son autre main la lettre. Quand il referma sa porte il entendit Les Dursley se lever.

Il ne fut pas surpris de retrouver dans sa chambre plusieurs hiboux, et des paquets cadeaux. Il ouvrit en premier celui des Weasley : Fred , George et Ron lui avaient envoyé un livre de farces et attrapes qui était en fait une sorte de coffre secret avec plusieurs sortes de gadgets que les jumeaux avaient inventé eux même. Mrs Weasley avait mis en plus un délicieux gâteau. Il s'occupa ensuite des lettres d'Hermione, d'Hagrid, Remus et enfin une qui venait de Poudlard.

???????????????

_Cher Harry,   
  
_

_Je suppose que toi, tu te soucies des résultats des BUSES. Alors que je proposais gentiment à Ron des pronostics quant aux résultats des BUSES, figure toi qu'il m'a envoyé me faire voir chez Trelawney ! Non, mais quel sale caractère !_

_Sinon, je suis très inquiète à ton sujet. Je sais ce que Sirius (l'écriture tremblait légèrement) représentait pour toi. Harry, même si c'est dur, il faut que tu en parles. C'est pour ton bien._

_Je me demande quand Dumbledore te laissera nous rejoindre et pourquoi il t'envoie encore là-bas. Et j'espère que tes moldus te traitent bien. Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire Harry.  
  
Fais bien attention à toi.  
Hermione _

???????????????

_Cher Harry_

_Joyeux anniversaire. Je ne peux pas t'écrire beaucoup car Dumbledore m'a envoyé en mission secrète. Mais chut ! C'est un secret.   
Prends soin de toi.  
Hagrid _

_???????????????_

_  
  
Harry, _

_Tu m'as vraiment épaté. Tu es un sportif accompli ! Moi qui suis un lycanthrope j'ai eu du mal à te suivre. J'avoue que la 1ère fois tu m'as eu par surprise. Je m'attendais vraiment pas qu'entre 5h30 et 6 heures du matin soit ton moment de footing. Tu sais, à cause de cela, les membres de ta garde rapprochée se disputent pour ne pas prendre leur tour à cette heure! _

_Je crois que la plus part d'entres eux n'apprécient pas tes courses matinales. Je suis rassuré que tu ne te laisses pas aller. Harry, c 'est le plus grand des courages. _

_Crois-moi Sirius et James seraient vraiment très fiers de toi. Si tu veux parler, n'hésite pas à m'écrire je viendrais te rendre visite chez tes moldus. Bien que je doute qu'ils en seraient enchantés.  
  
Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire.  
Fais très attention à toi.  
Remus_

_???????????????_

Harry se sentait mieux. Aucun de ses amis ne semblait lui en vouloir. Ils étaient tous inquiets pour lui. Mais, il était décidé à ne plus jamais mettre leur vie en danger. Il s'occupa ensuite de la lettre de Poudlard. Il y avait l'habituelle liste des fournitures, plus, comme s'en doutait Harry, le résultat des BUSES :

_???????????????_

_  
  
Monsieur Potter,  
Voici les résultats de votre Brevet Universel en Sorcellerie Elémentaire (BUSE) :  
  
_

_Rappel :O= Optimal, E= Effort exceptionnel, A= Acceptable, P= Piètre, D=Désolant._

_ Les notes requises pour avoir les BUSES étant O, E et A.  
  
**Sortilèges:**  
Théorie : O  
Epreuve pratique : E  
**Métamorphose **  
Théorie : O  
Epreuve pratique : O  
**Botanique **   
Théorie : O  
Epreuve pratique : E  
**Défense contre les Forces du Mal**  
Théorie : O  
Epreuve pratique : O   
**Potion**  
Théorie : O  
Epreuve pratique : O  
**Soins aux créatures magiques **  
Théorie : O  
Epreuve pratique : O  
**Astronomie**  
Théorie : O  
Epreuve pratique : E (épreuve qui a été réévalué)  
**Divination : ** O  
**Histoire de la magie : ** O   
  
Félicitation avec un score de : 13 optimal, 3 effort exceptionnel, vous avez obtenu 16 BUSES sur 16. _

_Cordialement,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

_???????????????_

_  
  
_ Harry écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-il avoir réussit toute ses BUSES ?  
Il n'en revenait pas ! En plus il avait eu OPTIMAL en potion. Même si d'un côté il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec Rogue. Il s'imagina la tête qu'il allait faire en voyant ses notes. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait eu la fausse vision envoyée par Voldemort lors de l'épreuve d'HM. Et en plus, par quel miracle il avait bien pu avoir Optimal en divination. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il se promit d'interroger son directeur ou de demander à voir ses copies. Il sourit intérieurement (ça devait être la 1ère fois qu'un élève demande avoir ses copies parce qu'il trouvait qu'il avait eu trop de bonnes notes).   
  
En cadeau, il avait reçu d'Hermione un livre sur les sortilèges employés dans les duels, qu'Harry feuilleta avec grand intérêt. De Hagrid des gâteaux qui ressemblaient plus à de gros cailloux et qu'il ne tenterait même pas de goûter. Rémus lui avait envoyé un livre sur l'ancienne magie et les Runes qui se révéla passionnant. Harry eu aussi un cadeau de Tonks, une sorte de gel pour les cheveux qui les rendait fluo, et enfin de Maugrey un miroir qui permettait de voir et entendre à travers les murs. Harry l'essaya, et put voir Dudley, suçant son pouce, qui roupillait (encore) dans son lit.   
Il écrivit ensuite des lettres de remerciement à ses amis et renvoya leurs hiboux respectifs dont sa chouette, Hedwige, à Hermione.   
Harry contempla ses cadeaux avec plaisir. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée. Il lui manquait une carte et un cadeau d'une des personnes des plus importantes à ses yeux. Cette année, Harry ne recevrait rien de son parrain. Voldemort lui avait encore pris un être cher.  
"Toutes ces souffrances, pas seulement la mienne... c'est sa faute. Tout ça à cause de sa haine. Je ne le laisserai pas toucher au peu qui me reste. Je lui ferai payer cher ses crimes... Voldemort je te hais ...!"  
Le destin d'Harry était de l'affronter, très bien, il s'acquitterait de cette tâche. D'ailleurs, Voldemort n'était pas le seul qu'Harry avait envie de tuer, il fallait compter en plus ses mangemorts, dont Queudver et Bellatrix...  
La voix sèche de ses rêves lui chuchota à l'esprit "meurtrier". Harry sursauta, et fut pris de nausée. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il entreprit de lire le livre de Lupin dont les formules à l'intérieur lui étaient étrangement familières.  
_  
_**fin de chapitre**  
  
**Rogue :** Pffff une crise cardiaque ? ! Mais pour qui il me prend ? ****

**Pol :** _/toujours en souris lui envoie un regard éloquent/.  
_

__


	2. Duddit et legilimens

**Titre :**_ Les miroirs du temps_

**Auteur :** Polgara86 (et pas Polgara la sorcière , hélas )  
**correctrice :**m4r13 (elle a bcp de boulot la pauvre ! ) (_ndc : confirmation de la correctrice)_  
**Avertissement :**PG13 (même si le début est soft , cela va se corser au fils de l'histoire)  
**Spoilers :** Les cinq tomes  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucun argent (donc je suis et resterait pauvre ).Tout appartient à JK Rowling (que je trouve très belle et qui est aujourd'hui une des femmes les plus riche du monde)   
**Résume général : **Après la perte de Sirius , Harry se renferme peu à peu sur lui même . La rentrée à Poudlard se passe cependant assez bien jusqu'à...

**Pol :** Saluto tlm ! #fait un clin d'oeil# ...

**Rogue : **ce chapitre n'est important que pour montrer la personnalité de Potter...

  
**Pol : **hepepepep !!.

  
**Rogue : **Quoi?.

  
**Pol :** tu as oublié de saluer nos lecteurs...

  
**Rogue : **#Roule des yeux et grogne un salut #(...) donc ce chap et là pour ns montrer à quel point Harry est gentil et super héroïque et patati et patata… 

  
**Pol : **tu pourrais mettre plus de bonne volonté… 

  
**Rogue : **Tu peux me forcer à être ici ! Mais tu ne peux pas m'enlever ma LIBERTE !! 

  
**Pol : **t'aurais pas vu Braveheart avec Mel Gibson ?.

  
**Rogue : **grogne possible... 

**_m4r13_**_ : moi j'aurais plutôt dis qu'il avait trop écouté Florent Pagny et « sa liberté... »_

**Chapitre 2 : Duddit et legilimens**

Les Dursley et Harry, mangeaient tranquillement les haricots et le poisson que la tante

Pétunia leur avait préparé pour le déjeuner. Le silence était seulement interrompu par le bruit que faisait Dudley en mangeant. Celui-ci, s'était mis le plus loin possible d'Harry, n'ayant toujours pas compris qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie et non pas jeté un sort l'année précédente.

Au début, Harry avait trouvé ça drôle de le voir lui jeter de fréquents coups d'oeil apeurés mais il s'en été vite lassé. Depuis, il n'était plus possible d'avoir une convenable petite dispute avec son cousin.

L'oncle Vernon, s'y il avait toujours considéré Harry comme un intrus et un danger pour sa famille, les événements antérieurs avaient décuplé son hostilité.

Cependant les menaces de représailles, bien présentes dans son esprit, l'empêchaient de déclarer la «guerre ouverte» au jeune homme.

Pourtant, il réprouvait le fait que son fils soit si effrayé par son neveu. En fait, il était difficile de croire que ces «cousins» étaient de la même famille. Harry, bien que de taille moyenne, avait un corps élancé, et sa musculature, renforcé par ses exercices, mince, évoquait la souplesse et la rapidité...

La musculature de Dudley faisait plus penser à un camion ou à un camping-car. Il avait les cheveux blonds bouclés qui faisaient dire à la tante Pétunia qu'il ressemblait à un chérubin, et à Harry, un cochon avec une perruque.

Harry lui, avait les cheveux noirs en bataille, à croire qu'il ne se les coiffait jamais, ses yeux étaient verts émeraude, et son visage était marqué par une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Pour l'oncle Vernon avec ou sans ses lunettes rondes, Harry ressemblait à un voyou.

- J'ai fini, je sors, j'ai rendez-vous avec mes amis, déclara Dudley d'une voix forte après avoir englouti son pamplemousse (de son régime inefficace).  
  
- Bien, amuse-toi bien. Rentre pas trop tard mon duddlynouchet adoré, répondit sa mère.  
  
- J'ai fini, je...   
  
- TOI ! TU DEBARASSES LA TABLE! Hurla l'oncle Vernon en coupant la parole à Harry.  
  
- C'est bon, pas besoin de s'énerver comme ça.   
  
-Ne me répond pas, mon garçon. Nous n'avons pas à subir ton insolence.

Harry regarda droit dans les yeux son oncle. Il avait découvert que lorsqu'il croisait le regard de quelqu'un il pouvait savoir ce qu'il ressentait, s'il mentait et même pénétrer dans son esprit.

En fait, il en était sûr, cela faisait partie des différents pouvoirs que lui avait légué par accident Voldemort et que les cours d'occlumancie avec Rogue avaient dû révéler, bien que ce ne soit que récemment qu'il s'en était rendu compte. Bien sûr Harry n'avait pas besoin du legilimens pour savoir ce que les Dursley pensaient de lui et de sa famille (il n'est pas censé faire partie de leur famille ?). Mais c'était bien utile pour leur répondre de la manière la plus adéquate.

- Bien, mon oncle. Mais après, rappelles-moi d'écrire à Maugrey (Vernon avait une peur bleue de cet homme). Tu comprends, je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'imagine des choses. C'est quelqu'un de très nerveux, vois-tu ?

Nerveux, était un euphémisme, le mot serait plutôt paranoïaque. Mais Harry avait bien choisit ses mots et employé volontairement un ton neutre remplie de sous-entendu explicites qui eurent l'effet escompté.

Le visage violacé de son oncle pris une teinte verdâtre. Et Harry bien qu'il débarrassa la table (par politesse), pu sortir facilement de table.

-N'oublie de lui écrire que nous t'avons payé de nouveaux vêtements, lui rappela son oncle lorsqu'il sorti de la cuisine.

Harry soupira « ça m'aurait étonné qu'il me le sorte pas ». Mais au lieu de prendre le chemin de sa chambre il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée dans l'intention de faire un petit tour dehors. Harry traversa Magnolia Crescent, tourna dans Magnolia Road et se dirigea vers le parc qui à cette heure, n'était pas encore très rempli. Il aimait s'enfoncer dans la petite forêt du parc, dont la végétation luxuriante avait un effet apaisant sur lui.

Alors qu'il se promenait au hasard sans but, il tomba sur des vêtements : une chemise violette et rouge, un short kaki et des baskets rouges. Il les ramassa étonné, et soudain, il entendit les voix de son cousin et de sa bande, dont celle d'une personne qui pleurait.   
« C'est pas vrai! Ils recommencent à s'attaquer à quelqu'un ! s'exclama Harry avec colère.

Sans réfléchir, il se dirigea vers la bande à Dudley, et la scène qu'il vit le révulsa : Un garçon brun d'environ 12, 13 ans, à qui on avait enlevé les vêtements se débattait entre Piers et un autre gars. Ils le maintenaient fermement pendant que Dudley tentait de lui faire manger des vers de terre. Les trois autres les entouraient et regardaient en riant et de temps en temps lançaient des encouragements.

Harry eut du mal à contrôler sa colère et dut faire un gros effort sur lui-même pour ne pas sortir sa baguette et leur lancer des sorts de furonculose ou de chauve furie.

-Et Duddlychounet, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu fais ça ? dit-il assez fort.

Dudley se tourna vers lui, ses amis se désintéressèrent du gamin, pour faire face à Harry. Ce fut Piers qui prit la parole en premier :

-hé, Big D, c'est pas ton erreur de la nature de cousin ? Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde, Potter, ou Big D et nous, on va te faire ta fête.

Les voyous lui sourirent méchamment, sauf Dudley qui hésitait. Ils s'avancèrent et commencèrent à l'encercler. Mais Harry avait affront Voldemort et ses mangemorts, un basilic, des araignées géantes, un dragon et des détraqueurs... Ce n'est pas une bande de gamins qui pourrait lui faire peur ou faire «sa fête».

-Laissez-le tranquille, ou crois-moi Dudley ça ira mal.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, même Dudley, bien que son rire sonnait faux.

-Big D, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait notre jeu favori, la chasse au Harry, dit Piers. Tu préfères quoi : Je le tiens et toi tu le tabasses ou le contraire ?

Harry s'amusa en voyant la tête de son cousin qui ne savait visiblement pas quoi faire. Puis, il fit son choix.

- Tu le tiens.

La bande s'avança un peu plus vers Harry, lui bloquant toute possibilité de retraite. Mais à leur grand étonnement, il ne bougea pas.

-Mauvais choix, Dudleynouchet, lança t-il un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Il sorti alors sa baguette de sa poche. Dudley blêmit devant l'aspect inquiétant qu'avait pris son cousin. Il émanait de lui une aura surnaturelle, son visage reflétait une détermination farouche et une confiance en lui même déstabilisante. On aurait dit qu'il lui suffisait d'un mot pour se débarrasser d'eux. Et c'était sûrement le cas.

-On se casse ! Dit Dudley d'une voix ferme.

Les autres mauvais garçons avaient dû ressentir le même malaise car ils obéirent sans discuter. Seul Piers ne semblait pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire (plus bête que Dudley, c'est donc possible).

- Pourquoi ? Depuis quand t'a pitié de ce raté ? Allez juste 10 minutes, il n'en mourra pas.  
- LA FERME ! hurla Big D, c'est moi le chef ! Non ? Fait ce que je te dis. Heu... mes parents m'ont ordonné de ne pas le toucher.

'C'est plutôt le contraire ', songea Harry. D'abord surpris par le ton de son ami, Piers accepta l'excuse et la bande se retira, laissant seuls Harry et le garçonnet qui n'avait pas bougé, en larmes. Harry s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- Hé, salut toi, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Mais le gamin se retourna et se mit à pleurer de plus belle en hoquetant et il semblait avoir du mal à retrouver ses esprits. Harry s'accroupit et le gamin se blottit contre lui. Harry se mit à chantonner un petit air pour le rassurer.

Le garçonnet se détendit. Harry commença alors à le rhabiller. Tout en continuant à chanter, il lui mit sa chemise, son short puis attacha les lacets de ses baskets. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le gamin lui souriait, visiblement rassuré, ses yeux marrons encore humides. Harry compris que cet être sans défense n'avait 12 ans que par la taille.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?   
- Duddit ! dit il en levant sa main en l'air avec fierté.   
- Bien, moi c'est Harry, Duddit.   
- Harry, répéta t-il.   
- Tu sais où se trouve ta maman ?

Duddit fit non, de la tête. Harry l'aida à se relever.

- C'est pas grave, viens on va la trouver.

Harry lui tendit la main que le petit garçon s'empressa de prendre. Après réflexion, il jugea que le mieux était de se diriger vers l'entrée du parc.

- Tu vis près d'ici ?

Duddit ne répondit pas. Il se mit à chantonner le même air qu'Harry, qui comprit qu'il ne voulait pas parler. Alors sans dire mot, il l'entraîna à la sortie du petit bois.

Arrivés à l'entrée du parc, une belle femme brune d'une trentaine d'année, coiffée d'un carré court, vêtue d'un jean et d'un T-shirt se précipita sur eux.

- Ah jeune homme vous me ramenez mon fils, merci, dit-elle en s'adressant à Harry puis elle se tourna vers Duddit "Mon bébé, je t'ai cherché partout, je.....oh ! Mais que t'est il arrivé ? Tu es encore tombé?"

Duddit se précipita sur sa mère en pleurant et l'enlaça de ses bras tous maigres.   
Harry lui raconta ce qui s'était passé en évitant le passage de la baguette magique et de dire que le meneur des voyous était son cousin.

- Comment t'appelles tu ? Lui demanda t-elle.   
- Harry ! Répondit Duddit, fier d'avoir retenu son nom Harry lui fit un grand sourire et répondit :  
- Ouais, Duddit, c'est bien. Je m'appelle Harry Potter madame.   
- Harry Potter !!!

Harry n'en revenait pas. Avait-il à faire à une sorcière ?

- Le jeune délinquant récidiviste qui va à saint Brutus ! (Génial, les Dursley m'ont fait une super réputation.)  
- Heu… oui. Vous êtes ?   
- Oh excusez moi. Je m'appelle ...   
- Maman !   
- Mais non, mon chéri. Je suis Anne Parker. Et le garçonnet que tu vois, c'est Donald, ou comme il préfère, Duddit.   
- Et bien enchanté, Mrs Parker.  
- Comment te remercier pour ce que tu as fait ?   
- C'est pas la peine. Tout le monde aurait fait pareil.   
- Je n'en suis pas si sûre... Oui mon bébé on va y aller. Duddit tirait sur son pantalon. Ca te dirait de venir manger ce soir chez nous ?   
- Oui !! Oui !! Harry vient à la maison !! Cria Duddit en riant.

Il avait l'air tellement content qu'Harry n'eut pas le coeur à refuser

- J'en serai ravi.

Après s'être donné rendez-vous, et avoir réussit à faire lâcher Duddit le t-shirt de Harry qu'il ne voulait pas quitter. La mère et l'enfant partirent. Harry décida de rentrer à son tour quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour ne trouver personne. Mais il entendit la voix de Lupin lui chuchoter de sous la cape d'invisibilité :

- Ce n'était pas très malin de sortir ta baguette.

Mais son ton trahissait l'amusement plus qu'un reproche.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'en servir, se justifia Harry. Elle m'a permis de convaincre mon cousin de ne pas s'en prendre à moi.   
- Tu ne changeras jamais Harry. Tu es toujours prêt de te lancer au secours de ceux qui en ont besoin. Tu fonces, sans te préoccuper du reste.

La voix de Lupin témoignait du respect qu'il avait pour lui et comme une certaine nostalgie. Pourtant Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser « c'est aussi cette attitude a vouloir «jouer les héros » qui a coûté la vie de mon parrain ».   
Il murmura à Lupin, qu'il devait rentrer chez les Dursley. Et il sortit du parc.

oO§OooO§Oo

- Comment ça tu es invité à manger chez les Parker ! s'exclama la tante Pétunia que cette idée semblait être pour elle la plus incongrue qui soit  
- Il n'en est pas question ! Tu pourrais leur révéler que tu es un.......   
- Sorcier ? Finit Harry   
- Un MONSTRE ! Je ne veux pas que tu salisses encore plus notre bonne réputation.   
- Ca c'est la meilleure, qui a pourri la mienne ?   
- Ne réponds pas à ta tante ! C'est qui, cette Mrs Parker ?   
- Elle vit plus haut dans la rue. C'est celle qui à un gamin « spécial », répondit la tante Pétunia en pinçant ses lèvres d'un air entendu.   
- L'arriéré?

Harry dut se retenir de ne pas rétorquer que s'il y a un arriéré dans le quartier son nom est Dudley.  
- Il n'est pas dans mon intérêt de divulguer des informations sur ma nature, dit-il calmement. J'ai accepter de dîner chez eux, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'irai pas.   
- Et pourquoi les Parker t'ont invité ?   
- Parce que je me suis un peu occupé de leur fils. Bon je peux y aller ? Dîtes oui ou non, moi, il faut que j'aille envoyer une lettre.   
- Une lettre ? Quelle lettre ? S'informa l'oncle Vernon   
- Mais celle de Maugrey, bien sûr !

Et voilà, il avait dit les mots magiques.

Harry monta victorieux se préparer pour le dîner chez les Parker. Il mis un t-shirt manche longue, et un jean, et il tenta vainement de se coiffer. Mais pouvait-il venir sans rien apporter?

C'était la première fois qu'il était invité chez des moldus et il savait que les Dursley apportaient toujours quelque chose. Après avoir hésité, il prit le gâteau au chocolat de Mrs Weasley et descendit à 18h30. En bas des escaliers, il aperçut les Dursley entrain de dîner, il leur cria qu'il y allait, mais L'oncle Vernon se leva alors et se planta devant lui, sa serviette accrochée à son col.

- Si jamais tu dis... enfin... tu sais quoi... ou que tu dis du mal de ma famille. Je te promets, mon garçon, que tu passeras le plus mauvais moment de ta vie!   
Harry haussa les sourcils. «Comme tu me connais mal mon oncle! » Lui dit-il à voix basse.   
S'il savait tout ce qu'il a vécu, il comprendrai que ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui pourrai lui faire vivre le «plus » mauvais moment de sa vie.  
Avant que son oncle ait le temps de répliquer, Harry sortit.

oO§OooO§Oo

Le dîner chez les Parker se passa bien. Mrs Parker avait préparé des frites et des hamburgers. Le gâteau de Mrs Weasley remporta un franc succès. Monsieur Parker se révéla être un homme charmant et quand ils surent que s'était l'anniversaire d'Harry, ils insistèrent pour l'emmener avec Duddit au cinéma voir Peter Pan. Bon, ce n'était pas trop de l'âge d'Harry mais Duddit en fut enchanté.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Duddit offrit à Harry un dessin qu'il regarda avec étonnement : On le voyait lui, entouré de flammes tenant sa baguette faire peur à Dudley (dont Duddit avait bien saisi sa ressemblance avec un cochon) et ses copains. Duddit lui se cachait derrière Harry. Apres les avoir remerciés, et refusé qu'il le ramène (il n'habitait pas loin après tout), Harry prit le chemin de retour à 22h30. Alors qu'il marchait, il entendit des bruits de disputes (Encore !!).

Il se dirigea vers les formes noires et fut bousculer par Mark Evans qui courait l'air affolé. Harry vit alors pourquoi : Dudley se retrouva face à lui, le nez en sang. Harry éclata de rire.

- Et bien Dudleynouchet, que t'est-il arrivé?   
- Ca ne te regarde pas, grommela t-il   
- Laisse moi deviner… tu t'en es pris encore à ce gamin, et il t'as mis KO?   
- NON ! C'est pas ça !   
- C'est vrai que cet année il a 11ans ! Ca change complètement le deal ! Il doit bien peser 35 kilos alors que toi seulement... 80... Non, excuse moi... 100kgs !! Tu n'avais vraiment aucune chance tout seul...   
- La ferme ! Je suis tombé si tu veux savoir.   
- Mais oui, c'est ça. Et pourquoi il s'enfuyait comme ça ?   
- Ca te regarde pas gronda Dudley.

Tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée Harry se moqua de son cousin. L'occasion était trop belle. Mais lorsqu'ils entrèrent, les parents se précipitèrent sur leur fils blessé.

- MON DIEU !!! QUE T'EST IL ARRIVE DUDLEYNOUCHET ? beugla la tante Pétunia en entraînant Dudley dans la cuisine. Harry regarda le scène en s'amusant comme un fou, se demandant comment le champion de boxe à sa maman et son papa allait expliquer qu'il s'était fait étaler par un môme de 11 ans. L'oncle Vernon lui jeta un regard en biais.

- C'est lui, il t'a fait tu sais quoi ?

Là, Harry ne souriait plus. Il vit avec horreur son cousin lui faire un sourire féroce et répondre :

- Oui ...   
- Non, mais c'est pas vrai !! S'écria Harry indign   
- TOI TAIS-TOI !!! Déjà l'année dernière tu lui as...   
- SAUVE LA VIE !! Mais je n'aurais pas d ! Le détraqueur lui aurait aspiré son âme et il serait devenu une grosse loque. Pour le peu que ça aurait changé de toute façon...   
- Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, jeune homme ! J'ai toujours su et vu l'horrible monstre que tu es. Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'Harry. Mon Dudley t'es cent fois supérieur! Il est ce que tu ne seras jamais !!

Harry sentit la colère bouillir en lui.

- Oui, ça c'est sûr! Un sale menteur et un imbécile obèse qui s'en prend à plus faible que lui! Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, tel père, tel ...

Le passage qui suivit se déroula comme au ralenti. Harry vu la lourde de main de son oncle se lever et s'abattre sur sa joue. Il fut projeté à terre.

-J e t'interdis d'insulter mon fils !! Dit il hargneusement dans une vague de postillons. Harry regarda son oncle abasourdi.

C'était la première fois qu'il osait lever la main sur lui. Mais il avait mal choisit son jour, car à ce moment là il fut interpellé par une voix rauque et sèche :

- Dursley ! Je croyais vous avoir prévenu.

Maugrey, Lupin, Weasley, Tonks et surtout Dumbledore se tenaient au seuil de la porte, les regards furieux dirigés sur l'adulte. L'oncle Vernon sembla perdre toutes les couleurs que son visage prenait habituellement. Harry ne sut pas comment l'oncle Vernon fut puni, car Tonks, qui avait les cheveux courts, bleu pervenche (aujourd'hui), se précipita sur lui, l'aida à se relever et l'emmena dans sa chambre chercher ses affaires...

- On est venu te chercher ! dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait joyeux.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent en bas, il sortirent immédiatement et attendirent les autres. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Dumbledore sortit à son tour, suivit par les autres.

- Ca va Harry ?

Harry lut dans ses yeux, l'inquiétude. Il lui gardait encore une certaine rancoeur des évènements passés, mais l'amitié qu'il portait au vieil homme lui sembla plus importante. Il tenta donc de le rassurer en se forçant à sourire et dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie:

- C'est pas top tôt. Je commençais à croire que vous m'aviez oublié.   
- En tout cas mon garçon, dit Maugrey férocement, tu peux être sûr que ton moldu ne fera plus jamais un truc de ce genre !

Lupin approuva en hochant la tête.

- Et bien, fini Dumbledore, allons-y... Je suppose que tu as hâte de revoir tes amis.

Harry fit un grand sourire, oubliant sa joue douloureuse.

- On y va comment ? En balais ?

Pourtant, il redoutait de revenir dans l'ancienne demeure de son parrain. Mais il ne devait laisser rien paraître, comme il se l'était promis.  
  
**Fin de chapitre**

**Rogue :** pfffff moi à la place de Potter j'aurais laissé son cousin se faire inspirer l'âme :   
1/ il ne serait pas parut au tribunal   
2/ il serait tranquille à cette heure

**Pol : **Pour une fois, on est d accord (--')


	3. Retour chez Sirius

**Titre :**_ Les miroirs du temps_

**Auteur :** Polgara86 (et pas Polgara la sorcière, hélas)  
**correctrice :**m4r13  
**Avertissement :**PG13 (même si le début est soft , cela va se corser au fils de l'histoire)  
**Spoilers :** Les cinq tomes  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucun argent (donc je suis et resterait pauvre ). Tout appartient à JK Rowling (que je trouve très belle et qui est aujourd'hui une des femmes les plus riche du monde) _(ndc : tu as besoin d'argent ou quoi ??)_  
**Résume général : **Après la perte de Sirius , Harry se renferme peu à peu sur lui même . La rentrée à Poudlard se passe cependant assez bien jusqu'à...

oO§OooO§Oo

**Pol : **Coucou tlm. Aahhh, que c'est bon de ne plus avoir de pb de Bugs.

**Rogue : **c'est vrai... (Hum) tu te rappelles du dialogue entre nous 2 qu'il y avait dans ce chap avant que tu le corriges ?

**Pol :**#rougi #pas du tout

**Rogue :** laisse moi te rafraîchir la mémoire :

**_Flash back :_**_  
  
**Pol :** je suis mega dsl pour les bugs !!! oiinnnn pk cela n'arrive qu'à moi ! J ai écouté ton conseil Alixe, mais du coup on a l'impression que c'est bourré de fautes ! Déjà que je suis pas douée pour l'orthographe … on va me prendre pour une imbécile analphabèteuh TTTT_

_**Rogue : **bahh tu dois avoir l'habitude maintenant _

_**Pol:** Oo mais heuu ..._

_**Rogue :**#secoue la tête# dire que c'est tombé sur moi ! Avoir commenter les chap d'une telle idiote_

_**Pol :** # sort un Katana#_

_**Rogue :** tient, elle se rebelle ... flûte je n'ai pas pris ma baguette ..._

_**Pol :**#s'agenouille # tu as raison ! Un piètre auteur de fic comme moi ne mérite pas de vivre ! Mais je mourrai avec honneur ! Comme un samouraï ! .... HARA-KIRI!!!!!_

_**Rogue :** #se précipite et lui arrache des main le sabre # Non mais la folle ! Tu t'es engagée à écrire une fic ! Maintenant faut la finir !_

_**Pol:**#le regarde les yeux brillants de larmes # oooooooh t'as trop raison # se tape la tête contre le sol#vilaine...vilaine...Pol_

_**Rogue: **Bordel ! T'es apparentée à Dobby ou quoi ??? Bon puisque l'auteur semble avoir pété un boulon (c le moins qu'on puisse dire), je fait devoir commenter a sa place. Les premiers chap servent surtout à montrer l'état psychique de Potter (qui s'en préoccupe ?). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle a préparer un couple tout a fait inattendu (elle réalise ses fantasme de gamine de 20 ans quoi). Je n'en dis pas plus._

_**Pol :**#arrête de se taper le front contre le sol, relève la tête dégoulinante de sang#che voulé auchi remerchier serena24. Ché vachement chympa de m'avoir lu malgré ches foutus bug .#fait un grand sourire édenté#_

_**Rogue:** (hum le vrai sosie de Dobby) On n'essaiera de faire quelque chose pour ça.. S'il y en a pour aider cette handicapée de l'informatique qu'ils se désignent. Bonne lecture.  
  
**Fin du flash back**_  
  
**Pol :** hum

**Rogue : **no comment

**m4r13 :** Chuis la volontaire pour aider l'handicapée du clavier qu'est notre chère et tendre Polgara by the way…

**Rogue :** t'es malade ?? Elle est pas capable d'aligner trois phrases sans fautes !

**m4r13 : **Voui mais moi je lirais les chapitres avant les autres… :p!

**Rogue : **une autre folle ! Au secours !

#regard à droite, regard à gauche, tentative d'esquive#

#Double plaquage au sol#

**Rogue :** mfpfstrjnkf…

**m4r13 : **Comment ?

**Pol : **Comprend pas non plus…

#elles se relèvent #

**Rogue (toujours à terre, crachant de la boue): **Bande de cinglées !

# Double sourire chocolaté, symbole de l'innocence #

**Pol & m4r13 :** Nous ? Nous sommes des anges !!!

**Chapitre 3 : Retour chez Sirius******

Il était près de minuit, quand Harry et sa garde rapprochée arrivèrent au 12 square Grimmaurd. Dumbledore repartit grâce à son phénix en expliquant à Harry, qu'il avait des choses à régler à Poudlard. Harry sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine en s'arrêtant devant la porte. Il ne voulait pas entrer... Il ne pouvait pas.

Lupin sentant le malaise lui dit :

- Sirius détestait cette maison, ce n'était pas la sienne. Un jour, je t'emmènerais chez lui. Il habitait pas loin de la maison de tes parents   
- La maison de mes parents ? Elle a été détruite le jour où... enfin, n'est ce pas ?

Lupin se serait frappé la tête sur le mur ! Il lui rappelait un mauvais souvenir pour en cacher un autre. Il lui fit un faible sourire et le poussa vers la porte gentiment.

- Viens, ici, c'est seulement le repère de l'Ordre.

- Oh, Harry !! J'étais si inquiète...

Le ton larmoyant de la mère de son ami le surpris et il voulut la rassurer. Mais à ce moment, McGonagall surgit écarta Mrs Weasley, posa les mains sur les épaules d'Harry et lui dit à sa grande surprise :

- Mon petit Harry, enfin tu es là...

Harry lança un regard interrogatif à ses compagnons de route mais ceux-ci regardaient la scène bouche bée. Alors arriva, à pas précipités Hermione, qui à la stupeur d'Harry, bouscula leur professeur, et le prit dans ses bras :

- Harry oh Harry je suis si contente de te voir ...

Un éclair roux surgit alors, poussa Hermione, et attrapa Harry par le col, et l'embrassa :

- Harry, cela faisait tellement longtemps... gémit Ginny.

Harry tout rouge , voulut s'écarter mais les femmes de la maison ne semblaient pas vouloir le lâcher .

"Oh Harry , nous sommes si contentes que tu sois là ... "

Il entendit alors des rires et vit les frères Weasley presque au grand complet (sans Percy ), les jumeaux l'air très fier d'eux-mêmes.

-Très drôle, lança Harry, comment on arrête ça ?

Fred (Harry supposait que c'était lui), leva sa baguette

»FINITE INCANTUM «

Et les femmes s'écartèrent brusquement du pauvre Harry qu'elles avaient noyé sous leurs baisers quelques secondes auparavant, sous les rire de tous les hommes et Tonks.

- C' était QUOI ça? dit Mrs Weasley rouge de confusion.   
- Bonbon Rosamour. Cela rend celles ou ceux qui en mangent fou d'amour de la première personne qui rentre dans une pièce. 10 galions le paquet, répondit George entre 2 rires.  
- Vous avez de la chance de ne plus être à Poudlard, dit McGonagall d'un ton acerbe.   
- Ron, tu me le paieras !! Lança Hermione, avec des regards furieux.

Ginny, elle, était morte de rire...

- Faudra qu'on en prenne pour Poudlard.   
-GINNY !!S'indigna Mrs Weasley.   
- Bon, coupa Mr Weasley. Il est tard, et comme notre cher gente féminine a pu constater que_ leur Harry_ était en bonne santé. Si nous allions nous coucher...

Harry accompagné de Ron qui l'aidait à porter ses affaires, Hermione et Ginny se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Après s'être dit bonne nuit, (Ginny un peu gênée pour l'avoir embrassé) ils allèrent se coucher. Ron se tourna pour parler à Harry, visiblement pas fatigué...

- On a reçu aujourd'hui les résultats des BUSES. J'en ai eu 11 !! J'en reviens toujours pas. Hermione, elle les a évidemment toutes réussies. Et toi, tu as eu tes résultats?   
- Oui, dit Harry, voulant préserver le suspense.  
- Alors ?   
-J'ai moi aussi réussit toutes mes BUSES.

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son sorti. Il ressemblait à une carpe sortit de l'eau.

- Je sais moi aussi je n'arrive pas à y croire. Et devine quoi : j'ai eu Optimal aux Épreuves de potions en plus. C'est du domaine du miracle. Je pense même demander une explication.   
- Une explication ?? T'es cinglé mon vieux !! Tu les as toutes eu ! C'est génial ! Tu t'en fou du reste.

Bien qu'il fit noir, Harry pu deviner le regard choqué que devait avoir Ron. Il sourit intérieurement. Il était heureux que Ron ne doute pas instant qu'il ne puisse pas avoir un tel résultat.

- Moi, j'ai réussi à avoir Acceptable en théorie et comme d'habitude piètre en Épreuve pratique. C'est pas aujourd'hui que je deviendrais Auror, grommela t il.   
- Et en défense contre les Forces du mal ?   
- Grâce à mon super prof...

- OMBRAGE ? s'exclama Harry qui n'en revenait pas   
- Mais non, andouille, TOI ! J'ai eu optimal aux 2 épreuves.   
- C'est génial.

Après un long silence. Ron ajouta :

- Et Harry ...ça va ?  
- Oui, t'inquiètes pas Ron, répondit Harry d'un ton qui voulait stopper toute réplique.   
- Bon, bah, dit Ron pas rassuré, bon retour chez Sirius...

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter. (Bravo, maintenant je me sens mal). Peu après, les ronflements de Ron se firent entendre. Harry, bien qu'il soit envahi par des questions sur lui, son père, sa mère et son parrain, finit par s'endormir épuisé.

???????????????

_Il était dans une grande pièce sombre, seulement éclairée par un feu de cheminée. Installé sur un fauteuil au milieu de la pièce, il lisait un parchemin de formules, tout en marmonnant pour lui même…   
- Ainsi il me sous-estime, MOI?! Dit il de sa voix cruelle et froide. Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore apprendra qu'il ne peut pas être omniscient. Je frapperai fort, ils ne s'en remettront pas. La marque des ténèbres se répandra...   
- Maître..._

_Il se tourna vers le mangemort qui venait d'entrer, visiblement agacé.  
- Que veux tu, Viper ?   
- Veuillez me pardonner de vous déranger. Je voulais vous prévenir que nous avions réussi. Tout est prêt pour le grand jour, dit il en s'agenouillant.   
- Ah ! Très bien ! Tu as de la chance Viper. Tu viens de t'éviter une petite séance de Doloris. Tu peux disposer.   
- Merci, mon maître... Je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous servir ._

_Il le regarda partir, satisfait de la nouvelle. Oui, le monde des sorciers ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il allait leur faire vivre. Il éclata de son rire aigu et effrayant...  
  
_

Harry dont le rire sortait de sa propre bouche, sentit son corps se faire emporter par un souffle d'une grande puissance. Il avait l'impression de traverser des portes par milliers, sans aucun contrôle du rire qui vibrait dans sa tête....

???????????????

Harry tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux dans la peur de se retrouver dans un lieu étranger. Il avait rêvé de Voldemort, mais était ce bien un rêve? N'avait-il pas eu la tragique expérience que la plupart de ses songes se révélaient être des faits réel ? D'un autre côté, Voldemort lui avait cruellement montré que ce n'était pas une vérité absolue et que ses rêves pouvaient très bien le trahir et le tromper. Son estomac se contracta, et il dut se retenir pour ne pas vomir.

- Harry, ça va ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour faire face à un Ron réveillé et livide. Il tenta de sourire pour le rassurer mais un haut-le-coeur le rappela à l'ordre. Et il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas rendre le repas des Parker sur Ron. Après un long silence, Ron dit enfin :

- Je vais chercher maman...  
- Pas la peine c'était juste un cauchemar...   
- Mais...   
- J'ai dit NON ! Ron...

Le ton froid et mécanique surpris son ami. Harry, le regretta aussitôt. Mais, il y avait quelque chose dans ce rêve de pas habituel. Pour l'instant, Harry voulait le garder pour lui.

- J'ai rêvé qu'Ombrage et Rogue décidaient de se marier et de m'adopter, dit il d'un ton léger en se relevant.

Ron sourit mais ne parut pas rassurer pour autant. Cependant il sembla décider à laisser Harry tranquille, celui-ci savait que ce n'était que partie remise.

Ils descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner. Mrs Weasley était au fourneau, et Hermione, Ginny, Charly et Bill étaient en train de manger. Ginny et Hermione parlaient des BUSES ce qui fit grimacer Ron. Ginny allait rentrer dans sa 5eme année, et Hermione lui proposait donc de l'aider à réviser pour ses futurs examens (record battu, songea Harry, elle propose à quelqu'un de réviser des cours qu'il n'a pas encore eu).

- Tu pourrais aussi demander à Harry de t'aider à réviser, dit malicieusement Ron à Ginny, en se laissant tomber à côté d'Hermione...

Celle-ci haussa un sourcil. Harry ? Bon d'accord il était tout sauf mauvais, mais il était tout de même allergique au mot étudier. Elle refoula toutefois ce commentaire. Ron qui se doutait bien de ce que devait penser son amie s'expliqua :

- Harry à lui aussi eu toute ses BUSES!

Un ange passa suite à cette déclaration dite à haute de voix. Mrs Weasley s'était retournée avec les yeux exorbités, laissant griller les pancakes, Bill continuait à verser son jus fruit dans un verre plein depuis 5 minutes, Charly restait la bouche ouverte en tenant sa tartine et Hermione se frottait les oreilles comme pour savoir si elle avait bien entendue. Seule Ginny faisait un grand sourire à Harry.

Il se sentit assez vexé de leurs réactions (sauf de Ginny). Bon, lui aussi avait eu du mal à y croire, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour douter de lui. Sur la demande d'Hermione, il alla chercher ses notes. Ce fut à peine si elle ne lui arracha pas des mains, et ils se précipitèrent tous pour avoir la preuve de l'exploit.

- C'est vraiment très bien ! S'écria Mrs Weasley en se précipitant sur Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras.   
- T'as fait mieux que Percy, déclara Bill en lui donnant une claque dans le dos.  
- C'est super ! Tu sais c'est rarissime de faire un score pareil, déclama Charly en ébouriffant ses cheveux.  
- C'est très impressionnant ! Faudra absolument que tu me dises ton secret. Parce que sincèrement je t'ai pas vu beaucoup réviser ! Plaisanta Ginny.

Harry rougit (ça c'est vrai… hum). Ron rigolait de la scène tout en se goinfrant de saucisses. Lui n'avait pas douté que son ami puisse faire un tel score. Il avait été au début surpris certes, mais pas autant que les autres. Seule Hermione restait interdite :

- Optimal en potion ?? Mais comment t'as fait ? J'ai juste eu un E. Optimal en divination ? Bon ça ne compte pas, c'est pas une matière sérieuse. QUOI en HM !! C'est impossible tu t'es évanoui 10 minutes avant la fin ! T'as eu 13 Optimal soit 2 de plus que moi !! Mais il doit y avoir une erreur...

Elle releva la tête et s'empourpra, tout le monde la regardait. C'est à ce moment là que McGonagall fit son entrer (nda : juste à pic, non ?)

- Bonjour tout le monde... que se passe t'il ? S'enquit elle en voyant leur tête.

Mrs Weasley pris la feuille des mains d'Hermione et la tendit au professeur de métamorphose.

- Hermione pense qu'il y a des erreurs dans les notes d'Harry, dit elle froidement. Bon elle aussi avait était ahurit par la nouvelle mais de là à en douter...

McGonagall fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil sur les notes. Elle fit un de ses rares sourires à Harry. Et répondit de son ton sec habituel.

- Il n'y a aucune erreur. Le jury composé de sorciers les plus compétents, n'ont pas pour habitude de se tromper ou de favoriser un élève.

- Mais professeur... Comment ai-je pu avoir Optimal en divination et en histoire de la magie (HM)? Voulu s'informer Harry qui était aussi sceptique qu'Hermione.

- Mais en répondant correctement ! Tout simplement Mr Potter. Le professeur Marchebank m'a raconté que peu après votre passage elle a rencontré un inconnu qui était tombé dans l'eau, à la silhouette rebondie et au teint sombre. Il lui a expliqué qu'il avait voulu la tuer... un mardi... Je sais plus trop... mais qu'il s'était perdu en chemin. Un dérangé, le pauvre est à St Mangouste en ce moment. D'après elle, c'était votre prédiction. Quant à votre copie d'Histoire de la Magie, bien qu'étrangement votre écriture semblait légèrement différente, toutes les bonnes réponses y étaient. D'autres questions ?

Harry aurait voulu demander par ce qu'elle entendait par un écriture légèrement différente mais il fut empêché par Hermione qui se jeta à son cou.

- Je suis stupide. Pardon Harry. Félicitation. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Harry lui fit un grand sourire.  
- Je peux pas t'en vouloir Mione. Moi aussi j'y croyais pas.

Si elle savait à quel point il s'en fichait de ses stupides examens .Elle était bien plus importante à ses yeux.

oO§OooO§Oo

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent sans encombre. Harry évitait juste la cuisine où se trouvait Kreattur, l'elfe qui l'avait trompé et qu'à cause de lui il avait cru son parrain en danger.  
Il s'était donc précipité à son secours, tombant la tête la première dans un piège et c'est Sirius qui avait dé accourir pour le sortir de là et il en avait perdu la vie .

Harry se surprit à regretter Privet Drive. Même s'il était heureux d'avoir retrouver ses amis, il avait horreur d'être enfermé dans cette maison. A Privet Drive, il était plus libre de ses mouvements et ce n'était pas peu dire. Non seulement, il ne pouvait pas sortir (c'est Mrs Weasley qui fit les courses et acheta leur matériel pour Poudlard) mais surtout, tout lui rappelait son défunt parrain. En fait, il passait le plus de temps possible avec Buck, seul. Hermione et Ron avait bien essayé de lui parler mais il s'entêtait à ne plaisanter ou à n'aborder que des banalités, évitant les sujets sérieux.

Pourtant, Harry, à la stupeur de ses jeunes amis, assistait aux réunions de l'Ordre. Mais il restait silencieux lorsque ceux ci, c'est dire Hermione, Ron et Ginny l'harcelaient (les jumeaux assistant eux aussi au réunion) pour obtenir des informations. Ou bien se montrer très évasif. Sous l'énervement, Ron l'avait accusé de se venger de l'année dernière mais Harry l'avait regardé d'une telle manière, qu'il comprit que c'était tout sauf ça.

Harry savait qu'il lui faudrait choisir entre victime ou assassin et il n'avait aucune envie d'aborder sa vie future de vengeur avec ses amis. Ce fut un soulagement pour tout le monde quand le jour d'aller à Poudlard arriva. Harry sembla peu à peu se montrer plus sociable l'approche du 1er septembre. Après tout, se dit-il, il n'y aura plus Ombrage, et même si Rogue sera toujours là, au moins la vie à Poudlard serait plus vivable.

- GINNY... HERMIONE vous allez nous mettre en retard !! Hurlait Mrs Weasley en bas des escaliers, tandis que Ron et Harry se jetaient des regards complices. Pour une fois, eux, étaient prêts en premier, et ce n'est ni Ron ni Harry que Mrs Weasley appelait furieuse.

Tonks, Jones, Maugrey, Kingsley et Mr Weasley, en habit moldu, vinrent les prévenir que les voitures étaient arrivées. Mrs Weasley de façon incroyable, augmenta les octaves de sa voix déjà très forte et rappela les 2 retardataires une dernière fois. Celles-ci arrivèrent essoufflées rouge de confusion.

- On a failli partir sans vous, dit Ron d'un ton badin. Hermione le fusilla du regard.   
- Toi, tu vas voir, grommela t-elle en suivant les adultes dehors qui avaient pris leurs bagages.

Ron se tourna vers Harry et lui chuchota :

- Tu crois qu'elle est sérieuse ?   
- Oui, dit Harry d'un ton catégorique (Hermione n'avait pas pardonné à Ron d'avoir proposer aux jumeaux d'essayer leur bonbons prototypes sur elle)   
- Ca promet ! Soupira Ron

Pourtant, le voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur et sous la vigilance constante de Maugrey. Arrivé à la gare, Harry remarqua les bagages de Lupin qu'il sortit du coffre. Au regard interrogateur de Harry, Lupin lui répondit par un petit sourire.

- Est-ce que vous...   
- J'attendais pour vous faire la surprise. Oui je reprends mon poste de professeur de défense contre le mal.

Harry, Ron et Hermione lui lancèrent un sourire radieux. Cette année à Poudlard s'annonçait sous les meilleurs augures.  
  
**Fin de chapitre**  
  
**Bande annonce pour le suivant :** dans le train, rencontre avec Draco, la nouvelle chanson du choixpeau, le nouveau capitaine de quidditch .....

**Rogue: **courage, encore 2 chapitre et cela deviendra plus intéressant.

**Pol:**Oo tu encourages à lire la suite nos lecteurs ?

**Rogue :** non, c'est moi que je motive.

**Pol: **je me disais, aussi TT


	4. Chanson, premier cours et blague

**Titre :**_ Les miroirs du temps_

**Auteur :** Polgara86 (et pas Polgara la sorcière , hélas )  
**correctrice :**M4r13 (elle a bcp de boulot la pauvre ! )   
**Avertissement :PG13** (même si le début est soft , cela va se corser au fils de l'histoire)  
**Spoilers :** Les cinq tomes  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucun argent (donc je suis et resterait pauvre ). Tout appartient à JK Rowling (que je trouve très belle et qui est aujourd'hui une des femmes les plus riche du monde) _(ndc : tu as besoin d'argent ou quoi ??)_  
**Résume général : **Après la perte de Sirius , Harry se renferme peu à peu sur lui même . La rentrée à Poudlard se passe cependant assez bien jusqu'à...

oO§OooO§Oo

**Rogue** : coucou mes loulous !

**Pol** : bonjour jeunes gens....

**Rogue** : Oo....

**Pol** :Oo...

**Rogue** : il y a une erreur, je crois ...

**Pol** : ouais, on s'est emmêlé les pinceaux.

**Rogue** : c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

**Pol** : merci de m'avoir lu jusque là. J'en profite pour vous prévenir que j'ai regroupé des chapitres en 1. Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi pour le découpage et ....

**Rogue** : l'action arrivera plus vite. Ok, je pense que tout le monde à compris le principe alors ne les embêtes pas plus.

**Pol** : t'es obligé d'être aussi....réfléchit Rogue ?

**Rogue** :/_fait un sourire carnassier/_ donc dans ce chapitre vous verrez l'humour déplorable et la suffisance de Pott....

**Pol**: heeeee ! C'était pas ça le but !

**Rogue** _:/se renfrogne/_

**Pol**: ce chapitre est un intermédiaire pour le suivant ou l'aventure va enfin commencer. Disons, que je voulais ...

**Rogue**: oui oui ! Tout le monde a compris ! Mettre en situation et montrer l'état mental de Potter ! Et après tu dis que c'est moi qui radote !

**Pol** : TTTT

**Chapitre 4 : Chanson, premier cours et blague ...**

Ginny et Harry s'étaient installés dans un wagon vide au fond, pendant qu'Hermione et Ron en tant que préfet de Griffondor avait dû aller à l'avant, dans le leur.

Ginny, toujours mal à l'aise du baiser fougueux donné à Harry lors de son arrivée, vit avec déception que le garçon aux yeux verts n'en gardait aucun souvenir. Harry semblait encore perdu dans ses pensées, le regard vague dirigé vers la fenêtre. Tant pis elle n'allait pas attendre que les autres reviennent pour avoir une discussion avec un être humain. Après tout, elle avait délaissé ses amies pour être avec lui.

- C'est dommage que Lupin ne soit pas venu avec nous, hein ? Harry sursauta. Et comme si il venait de remarquer sa présence, lui fit un faible sourire.

- Je suppose qu'il avait des trucs à préparer.

- J'espère qu'il n'aura pas trop de problèmes soupira-t-elle.

Harry la regarda intensément et elle eut la désagréable impression que ses yeux voyaient à travers elle.

- Tu t'inquiètes au sujet de sa lycanthropie. Je suppose que oui, il aura des problèmes puisque Hagrid, étant un demi géant en a eu, et moi ... (il allait dire Fourchelang mais il se retint). Mais après tout si un demi géant et un centaure enseigne à Poudlard, pourquoi pas un loup-garou.

- En tout cas je connais une personne qui va être furieuse dit elle malicieusement.

- Oui, notre cher professeur adoré de potion. Ils éclatèrent de rire. Harry proposa ensuite une bataille explosive. Plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati et Lavande. Les discussions étaient surtout au sujet de l'AD. Ils avaient tous réussit leurs épreuves de DFCM, et ils voulaient continuer les réunions.

- Vous le voyez comment votre avenir ? Lança joyeusement Seamus.

« Mon avenir, je le visualise bien clairement, même un peu trop... » songea Harry.

Ainsi, chacun parlaient de leur projet personnel. Lavande voulait ouvrir un boutique de vêtement, Parvati être professeur de Divination, Seamus se voyait bien devenir ministre à la place du ministre (cela vous rappelle rien ?)... Harry les écoutait, évitant soigneusement de prendre part à la discussion. De tout façon, il se voyait mal annoncer:"J'hésite entre botteur-de-fesse professionnel de mage sociopathe ou bien me faire démolir par le père Voldie ".

Il ne se posait plus de question quant à sa destinée. Un léger sourire ironique se forma sur son visage, lorsqu'il pensa que sa vie ressemblait à une tragédie grecque. Heureusement pour lui, Ginny lui proposa une bataille explosive. Lavande et Parvati partirent du Wagon rejoindre des amis accompagnées de Dean, Seamus et Neville. Ginny et Harry se retrouvèrent à nouveau seul.

Harry enchaînait victoire sur victoire quand la porte du wagon s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser entrer Draco Malefoy et ses deux gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle. Harry, ne put s'empêcher de sourire, «au moins certaine chose ne change pas ! » Songea t-il.

- Malefoy ? Pourquoi n'es tu pas au wagon des préfets ? demanda t'il d'une voix neutre.

- J'en viens Potter. Mais j'ai devancé la sang de bourbe et son ouistiti pour venir te voir.

Ginny réagit immédiatement aux noms que Draco avait donné à Ron et Hermione. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers lui :

- Je suppose que tu n'as pas oublié mon maléfice de chauve furie ? Draco fit la grimace mais avant qu'il n'est le temps de répliquer, Harry d'un calme olympien, se leva pour lui faire face. Et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Malefoy, ta visite, bien qu'attendue, nous à fait un plaisir immense. Sérieux, je crois que tu as ensoleillé ma journée.

- Très drôle Potter, mais cette fois ci tu n'as pas toute ta bande de ratés pour te protéger! Je vais te faire payer pour tout ce que tu as fait à ma famille...

- Sincèrement mon pauvre vieux, tu te répètes. Bon déjà que ton cerveau de serpentard devait être forcément ramolli, mais le contact avec tes deux acolytes n'arrangent rien. Tu régresses, tu n as plus le choix : je te conseille une lobotomie. Malefoy blêmit (bien qu'il ne sut pas ce qu'était une lobotomie) quand à Crabbe et Goyle, il dut leur expliquer que les deux acolytes dont parlait Harry, c'était eux.

Ginny se tenait les côtes tellement elle riait. Les trois serpentards avancèrent furieux vers Harry mais soudain la voix de Ron se fit entendre.

- On peut savoir ce que tu essayes de faire Malefoy ? Ron et Hermione debout dans le couloir avaient sorti leurs baguettes magiques. Malefoy conscient que si au corps à corps contre Crabbe et Goyle ils n'avaient aucune chance il n'en était pas de même question magie. Il fit donc un signe dédaigneux à ses compères et il sortirent tous les trois non sans lancer un regard assassin à Harry.

Celui-ci leur fit un petit signe de main moqueur. Le reste du voyage se passa très bien, mais Harry sentait qu'Hermione et Ron attendaient le moment propice pour lui parler. Et qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

- Bon, mettez vos tenue on arrive à Poudlard, dit Hermione en se levant. Viens Ron, faut qu'on aille aider les 1ère années (ils étaient déjà en uniforme).

Ils sortirent tous les deux. Harry et Ginny enfilèrent leur robe de sorcier et se dirigèrent vers la sortie à leur tour.

En sortant du train, Ron, Hermione les rejoignirent après avoir laissé les 1ères années à Hagrid. Harry se dirigea vers une des calèches et en jetant un coup d'oeil aux sombrals, il eut l'étrange impression qu'ils l'avaient salué. Il partagea son compartiment avec, bien sûr, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, mais aussi avec Neville, Seamus, Finn, Parvati et Lavande. Bientôt la calèche fut surpeuplée (tout les membre de l'AD voulait se mettre avec Harry). Cela lui fit chaud au coeur quand ils lui demandèrent s'il voulait bien reprendre ses cours et qu'ils lui dirent que grâce à lui ils avaient eu d'excellentes notes en défense contre le mal.

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, le bruit avait déjà couru que tout ceux qui avaient suivi les cours du Survivant avaient réussi les examens. Et beaucoup (surtout des 5emes années qui avaient leur BUSES a passer) demandait à Harry s'ils pouvaient participer à ses cours. Harry sourit et répondit qu'avec le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de cette année, ce ne serait pas nécessaire.

Et quand Lupin fit son entrée, à la surprise de celui-ci beaucoup se levèrent et applaudirent à tout rompre. Sauf la plus part des Serpentards et quelques uns d'autres maisons pas rassuré de revoir le loup-garou. Les premières firent leur entrées à leur tête le professeur McGonagall et Harry constata que cette année ils s'en étaient sortis pas trop trempés.

Le choixpeau sur le tabouret commença sa chanson :

_Il y a fort longtemps,_

_Bien qu'avant qu'arrivent les descendants,_

_4 grands sorciers réputés décidèrent d'enseigner._

_Fut alors crée Poudlard_

_Par Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Griffondor et Serpentard._

_Amis à la mort Étaient Serpentard et Griffondor_

_Si forte leur amiti était_

_Qu'il semblait que rien ne pouvait l'emporter._

_Mais une trahison fut commise par le roublard_

_Le courageux s'en rendit compte un peu trop tard._

_A la fin, pour l'erreur, répar_

_Poufsouffle et Serdaigle furent appelÉs._

_Pour que quand seront les sombres années_

_L'espoir des Hommes ne disparaisse_

_Ils préparèrent l'arrivée d'un élu_

_Et aujourd'hui il est enfin venu._

_Sa mission est de renouer les liens_

_De l'attachement ancien._

_Faire le bon choix_

_Ne tient pas qu'à moi._

_Choisissez bien votre meneur,_

_Car du sort du monde dépend du vainqueur._

_Reprenons pour la répartition,_

_Mais n'oubliez que votre décision_

_Ne dépend pas de votre maison,_

_Qu'en ce que vous croyez de plus profond._

_Comme on m'a crée pour vous guider_

_Dans cette tâche je m'acquitterai._

_Ainsi serpentard voulait que des sangs purs,_

_Et choisit ses disciples à cette mesure._

_Il demandait aussi qu'il ait de l 'ambition,_

_De la ruse et de la rouerie pour entrer dans sa maison._

_Seul des esprits sagaces_

_Serdaigle voulait dans sa classe._

_Poufsouffle aimait la loyauté,_

_Et la volonté de travailler._

_Les braves, tromp'la mort,_

_Seuls étaient acceptés par Griffondor._

_L'être Élu qui possède l'ensemble de ses qualités_

_6 ans passés déjà son choix, pour lui, fut fait._

_Mais vous, n'ayez crainte et approchez,_

_Posez-moi sur votre tête que je vois de quoi vous êtes fait_

_Et judicieusement dans votre maison vous envoyez_

_Ne sera pas pour moi une grande difficulté._

_Maintenant que j'ai dit votre chance_

_Que la répartition commence._

Harry fronça les sourcils, le choixpeau avait parlé de lui. Il en était sûr. Que voulait-il dire par renouer l'attachement ancien ? Mais à part Hermione qui lui lança un regard en biais, il était certain que personne n'avait fait le rapprochement. Ron confirma son hypothèse :

- Voila qu'il recommence à déborder du sujet. Il devient gâteux le vieux choixpeau. Sa remarque fut saluée par les rires. A la fin de la répartition, le professeur Dumbledore fit les avertissements habituels et représenta Lupin, qui fut salué encore une fois par les applaudissements, et les sifflements joyeux de ses anciens élèves. Ron et Hermione laissèrent les nouveaux préfets de 5ème année s'occuper des nouveaux et allèrent à leur réunion après avoir dit le mot de passe à Harry et Neville. Arrivés devant le tableau de la grosse dame, Neville regarda nerveusement Harry. Celui-ci soupira :

- Feinte de Wronski, ne me dit pas qu'en 10 minutes tu l'as déjà oublié.

- Bah, je pensais à Pente de Grosky...

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds, comment pouvait-il se tromper sur une tactique de Quidditch ? En entrant, il eut la surprise de trouver le professeur McGonagall.

- Ah Potter, vous voilà enfin. Suivez moi. Elle l'emmena à son bureau. Harry s'attendait qu'elle lui parle de l'Ordre ou lui donne des nouvelles mais :

- Potter, j'ai pris ma décision, vous êtes le nouveau capitaine de l'Équipe. En retournant dans la salle commune Harry avait l'impression d'avoir bu 5 verres de Bièrraubeurre. Il trouva Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient visiblement décidés à avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui.

- Harry ! Tu étais où ? demanda Hermione en se levant quand elle l'aperçut.

- Au bureau de McGonagall.

- C'est au sujet de l'Ordre ? demanda Ron en se précipitant pour faire face à Harry.

- Non, c'était pour m'annoncer que je suis le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, répondit Harry fièrement.

Le visage de Ron passa de la stupeur à l'admiration. Il leva son poing en l'air en signe de victoire et émit un cri de joie. Même Hermione oubliant soudain ce qu'elle voulait dire à Harry se mit à sautiller en poussant des Wahou ! Leurs cris attirèrent leurs compatriotes et ils commencèrent une petite fête improvisée pour l'évènement. Tous les membres de l'équipe vinrent féliciter leur nouveau capitaine. Katie, la plus âgée, celle qui aurait dû avoir le poste, lui avoua qu'elle était bien soulagée que ce soit lui qu'il l'ait eu. Et elle n'aimait pas trop commander.

oO§OooO§Oo

- MAIS C'EST QUOI CET EMPLOI DU TEMPS!!! Hurla Ron dans la Grande Salle.

Et aux visages des autres 6èmes années, il n'était pas le seul à penser comme ça. Harry regarda le sien avec tristesse. Lui aussi il n'avait pas été gâté. En plus Dumbledore avait exigé qu'il continue les cours de divination. Il n'espérait qu'une chose, c'était d'avoir Firenze et pas la zinzin parano de service.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Lundi :**

**8-11** Potion classe aspic sup. (serpentard)

**11-12** Divination

**14-16** Métamorphose classe aspic sup. (poufsouffle)

**16-17** Botanique (poufsouffle)

**17-18** Sortilège classe aspic sup. (serdaigle)

**Mardi:**

**8-11** DFCM classe aspic sup. (serpentard)

**14-16** SCM (serpentard)

**16-18** Métamorphose classe aspic sup. (poufsouffle)

**18-19** Sortilège classe aspic sup. (serdaigle)

**Mercredi :**

**8-11** Potion classe aspic sup. (serpentard)

**11-12** Divination

**14-15** Sortilège classe aspic sup. (serdaigle)

**15-18** DFCM classe aspic sup. (serpentard)

**Jeudi : **

**8-9** Sortilège classe aspic (serdaigle)

**9-11** HM (poufsouffle)

**14-15** Botanique (poufsouffle)

**16-18** SCM (serpentard)

**Vendredi : **

**8-12** DFCM classe aspic sup. (serpentard)

**15-17** Métamorphose classe aspic sup. (poufsouffle)

**17-19** Sortilège classe aspic sup. (serdaigle)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Mais ma parole, Dumby veut ta mort !! Tu vas jamais t'en sortir, s'exclama Ron après avoir regardé l'emploi du temps de son ami.

- Et je commence avec Rogue, dès le 1er jour. C'est définitif, je suis maudit !

- Mon pauvre vieux. Et je serais pas là pour te soutenir, puisqu'il n'accepte que ceux qui ont eu optimal à leur exam'. Même Hermione ne sera pas avec toi. Hermione qui n'avait pas encore digéré que son meilleur ami ai été accepté dans la classe aspic sup. de potion, grogna:

- Je vous signal que d'ici seulement 2 ans nous auront nos aspics à passer. Et c'est bien normal qu'on ait un emploi du temps aussi chargé. De plus, on devrait se presser si on ne veut pas être en retard dès le 1er jour. Je parle surtout pour toi Harry.

Harry soupira et se leva pour rejoindre sa classe. Hermione avait raison autant ne pas donner de raisons supplémentaires à Rogue d'ôter des points à sa maison. Il en trouvait suffisamment tout seul.

Arrivé au cachot, Harry ne fut pas surpris du petit nombre d'élèves. Par contre, il resta bouche bée quand il vit Dean et... Neville attendre devant la porte.

- Neville ?

- Oui Harry.

- Tu as eu optimal en... potion ? (nonnn !!! j'y crois pas ?!)

- En fait, j'ai eu E (Harry était encore très impressionné). Mais avec mes résultats en botanique... En fait le professeur Chourave a convaincu Rogue de faire une exception. La potion est nécessaire pour devenir médicomage, dit il timidement.

Harry devinait la raison de son choix de carrière, en repensant à la rencontre de ses parents à St Mangouste. Dean, lui s'avérait aimer faire la cuisine, et il avait toujours apprécié préparer des potions. Seul le prof le dérangeait. Bientôt Malefoy accompagné de Parkinson collée à son bras (on aura beau dire ce qu'on veut sur Draco, mais il faut un sacré courage pour se balader avec cette chose gluante) et Zabini arrivèrent à leur tour. Malefoy regarda Harry en haussant les sourcils.

- Potter ? Ce n'est pas possible... Tu étais dopé ? Son visage habituellement sans émotion, se figea dans une expression d'ahurissement quand il se tourna vers Neville. Londubat? Ça tient du miracle!!

Pour une fois, Harry était d'accord, mais jamais il l'aurait avoué... même sous la torture ! (Peut-être pas). Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de poursuivre l'échange car la porte de cachot s'ouvrit, et la voix réfrigérante de Rogue les invita à entrer.

Harry s'installa à côté de Dean, le plus loin possible du bureau de Rogue. Neville se mit devant eux. Malefoy et les 2 autres serpentards s'assirent à leur opposé. Rogue assit sur son bureau, releva la tête et regarda avec mépris la classe pratiquement vide.

- Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait eu que vous 5 qui ont pu être digne de se trouver dans cette classe. Puisqu'une 6eme personne est là uniquement parce que je me suis montré une fois encore trop conciliant (Neville rougit). Vous êtes les seul avoir réussit l'examen de potion. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu quelques surprises, il lança un coup d'oeil a Harry. Nous allons commencer par une interrogation que je puisse me rendre compte le peu que vous ayez retenu pendant vos années à Poudlard. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop déprimant. Sortez une plume et un parchemin le sujet est...

Harry n'était pas vraiment surpris : il était sûr que Rogue allez faire un coup de ce genre là. Juste pour vérifier que ses élèves là n'avaient pas eu juste un coup de chance. 15 minutes avant la fin, Harry avait fini et s'ennuyait ferme quand Dean lui fit passer une feuille pliée en 2. Il la déplia et il dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire. C'était un dessin de Rogue qui secouait ses cheveux avec une moue boudeuse. Dean dessinait vraiment très bien. Il y avait écris au-dessus : « L'Oréal, parce que je le vaux bien.»

Harry pris sa plume et fit une bulle à côté du dessin. Il écrivit à l'intérieur : « Je fait ce que je veux, avec mes cheveux ». Et il repassa la feuille à Dean qui fut secoué d'un rire silencieux. Ils échangèrent plusieurs fois le papier rajoutant des commentaires, des détails ....

Ça allait de « Je fabrique mes shampoings moi même », «J'ai participé à une expérience qui m'a rendu allergique au soleil », « Après avoir servi de cobaye à une marque de shampoing, mes cheveux resteront éternellement gras » « L'Homo-Roguien est une créature dangereuse et hargneuse susceptible d'entrer dans la liste des monstres préféré du professeur actuel de SCM de Poudlard, j'ai nommé Rubeus Hagrid. Cet être primitif, seul représentant de sa race, traîne plus souvent dans les cachots, ou dans les coins sombre et humide. Il se caractérise par son allure de chauve-souris géante, son teint cireux et ses cheveux gras. Son cri primaire, répété et entendu un nombre incalculable de fois par les élèves qui osent s'aventurer dans son repaire est «20 points en moins pour Griffondor, Potter ».

Au dernier commentaire d'Harry, Dean faillit s'étrangler tellement il pouffait. Rogue passa à ce moment-là, tandis que Dean cachait leurs délires, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la copie de Neville et eut un soupir méprisant. Neville déglutit péniblement. Il restait à peine 2 minutes et il n'avait pas finit. Dean pris de pitié, l'appela en chuchotant et lui passa la feuille où ils avaient fait leurs bêtises afin de le faire rire.

Après l'avoir regardé Neville, qui faillit s'écrouler de sa chaise, dut faire des efforts surhumain pour ne pas laisser libre cours à son euphorie. Rogue qui avait remarqué le changement d'humeur, claqua des doigts et les parchemins en rouleau vinrent se poser sur son bureau.

- Vous pouvez sortir. Je rendrais vos copies au prochain cours. Harry et Dean se précipitèrent vers la sortie sans remarquer à quel point Neville avait pâlit.

Harry se dirigea vers la salle de divination, et comme ce n'était pas la salle de Trelawney, il avait bon espoir d'avoir Firenze comme professeur. En effet le centaure attendait dans la clairière aménagée. Harry arriva en même temps que Lavande et Parvati. Elles le regardèrent surprises, et lui sourirent. Harry pesta intérieurement.

-Qui l'eu cru ! Pouffa Lavande.

Harry souri à son tour. En effet, si on lui avait annoncer cela il y a un mois, il aurait cru à une plaisanterie. Il n'était que 14 dans la classe, surtout des filles, et le cours se passa sans encombre. Pour Harry ça ressemblait surtout à de l'astronomie. Après cette première journée de cours, Harry n'était pas mécontent de retourner dans la salle commune. Mais alors qu'il s'installait pour faire ses devoirs avec Hermione et Ron, Neville et Dean se dirigèrent vers eux avec une drôle de tête.

- Heu...Harry

- Oui Dean.

- Tu te souviens de notre oeuvre d'art fait en potion ?

Harry éclata de rire et raconta à Hermione et Ron un résumé de leur bêtise. Ron voulut absolument voir le papier, tandis qu'Hermione ronchonnait un «non mais, vraiment !»

- Justement c'est ça le problème Harry, continua Neville. Quand Rogue a pris mon rouleau de parchemin, votre dessin était à l'intérieur.

- C'est une blague, s'écria Harry horrifié.

- Je crains que non, conclue Dean.

Harry eu l'impression que ses entrailles s'était liquéfié. Il garda cependant un visage impassible mais fort pâle, alors que Ron et Hermione le regardait comme-ci ça dernière heure était arrivée. (Et c'est sans doute le cas, songea t'il). Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent bien trop vite aux yeux d'Harry. Il se rendit au cachot entouré de Neville et Dean. On aurait dit que les 3 jeunes hommes se rendaient à un enterrement. Malefoy et ses congénères qui attendaient devant la porte, eu un rictus méprisant.

- Alors petit pote Potter, on craint la note de l'interro ?

- Si seulement ce n'était que ça, soupira t'il en guise de réponse.

Malefoy, curieux voulut continuer son interrogatoire mais le professeur les invita à entrer. Les Griffondors s'installèrent à leur place, en jetant des coups d'oeil inquiet à leur professeur. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air très différent que d'habitude.

- Peut être que le dessin est tombé et qu'il ne l'a pas vu, chuchota Dean plein d'espoir.

Mais un seul regard que lança Rogue à Harry, et il sut qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis d'affaire. Rogue rendit les copies, et Harry fut surpris de voir en O sur le haut de sa page.

- Seul Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy ont vraiment leur place ici. Je me demande comment ont fait les autres pour réussir lors des BUSES. Ceux qui n'ont pas eu la note maximale me feront un devoir de 4 parchemins pour m'expliquer leurs erreurs. Terminé la rigolade ! ... (Harry se demanda quand la rigolade avait commencé)... Cette année les affaires sérieuses commencent. Vous allez apprendre à préparer des poisons d'une rare puissance et extrêmement dangereuses, ainsi que leur antidote tout aussi difficile à concevoir. Je ne tolérerais aucun tir au flanc. La moindre erreur peut être fatale. C'est pourquoi seul Mr Malefoy et Mr Potter qui ont réussit l'examen pourront commencer la pratique. Les autres se contenteront de la théorie. Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy vous ferez équipe.

- Mais monsieur, tenta Malefoy.

- On ne discute pas ! Venez vous installez devant mon bureau. Harry se leva et alla s'installé à côté de Malefoy au tout premier rang. Ils commença la potion sous les menaces constantes que lui faisaient le serpentard. C'est à dire: comment il allait lui faire payer pour son père ; que son temps était compté ; qu'il serait toujours derrière lui à le surveiller... Au bout d'un heure Malefoy avait fait le tour et commencer à se répéter. C'était agaçant à la fin.

- Malefoy, si tu ne veux pas que je tremble, à cause de tes menaces si impressionnantes, risquant ainsi de rater, je te rappelle, la potion extrêmement dangereuse, ferme la ! Je tiens pas à ce que tout nous explose dans la gueule ! En plus ça fait deux fois que tu as failli te tromper. Et tu commences à radoter!

Malefoy eu beaucoup de mal à garder son masque de froideur. Ses mains tremblèrent de fureur, tandis que son visage tournait au rouge.

Depuis quand Potter était si calme et si maître de lui même ! C'était horriblement frustrant. Harry sourit intérieurement. (Vive le legilimens !) Mais avant la fin de l'heure, après que Rogue hocha la tête satisfaite de la potion des deux rivaux, et avoir donné les devoirs pour le prochain cours, il demanda d'une voix froide et ironique :

- Mr Potter, Mr Dean et Mr Londubat vous viendrez me voir avant d'aller à votre prochain cours...

Harry blêmit sous l'oeil satisfait du serpentard. Il ne savait pas ce qu'on lui reprochait mais Il espérait que Rogue lui ferait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il sortit déçu de ne pas pouvoir assister à la scène qui allait suivre.

En face de leur professeur, Harry gardait un visage neutre bien qu'à l'intérieur il était paniqué, Dean semblait vouloir se transformer en souris et se cacher dans un trou et Neville tremblait comme une feuille. Rogue posa le dessin sur le bureau.

- J'ai trouvé ce papier très intéressant dans votre copie Mr Londubat.

- Mr ce n'est pas Neville...

- Je m'en doute Mr Potter. J'ai reconnu le talent de Mr Dean et votre charmant sens de l'humour. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi je l'ai retrouvé dans la copie de Mr Londubat alors que je l'ai accepté dans une classe où il n'avait clairement pas sa place. Les 3 garçons se tassèrent sur eux même. Harry s'injuria intérieurement. Pour une fois que Rogue s'était montré compréhensif, il avait tout gâché.

- Mr, implora Dean. C'est moi qui ai commencé. Neville n'y est pour rien. Je lui ai passé le papier juste avant que vous les ramassiez. Il n'a pas eu le temps de savoir se qu'il y avait dessus, mentit-il.

Rogue le regarda droit dans les yeux. Harry savait qu'il se rendrait compte du mensonge mais il félicitait sans ami pour avoir eu le courage de mentir afin de sauver la mise de Neville.

- Très bien, Londubat vous pouvez partir. Neville s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais Harry le fit taire d'un seul regard. Ils se sacrifiaient peut être mais eux ne risquaient pas de perdre leur place dans la classe de Rogue. Il sortit en leur lançant un dernier regard reconnaissant .Peu après, Dean partit à son tour avec un mois de retenue et 20 point en moins pour Griffondor. Il ne restait dans la classe que Rogue et Harry.

- Vous avez le même humour que votre père, lâcha Rogue méprisant. Harry perdit un instant son regard inexpressif, il blêmit et regarda son professeur avec une expression honteuse et confuse. Harry n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine. La réaction de l'élève troubla le professeur. Il s'attendait à un sourire plein d'arrogance, made in Potter. Ce qu'il l'énervait ce garçon avec ses yeux vert... ses yeux. Il se reprit vite, mais il ne savait pas qu'Harry avait suivi son fil de sentiment sans vraiment comprendre la raison. Il scrutait le visage de son professeur en se demandant encore ce qu'il ignorait.

- Deux mois de retenue, Potter. En tant que tête de classe vous vous devez de montrer l'exemple... (Et c'est presque un compliment ça, se dit Harry stupéfié)... Vous apprendrez que mon cri primitif n'est pas 20, mais 50 points en moins pour Griffondor, Potter ! Sortez maintenant. Harry ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois.

Ce soir là, quand Harry retourna dans la salle commune de Griffondor a 22 heures, il était épuisé. Il avait passé 2 heures 30 à nettoyer les chaudrons sans magie, bien sûr. Ses bras étaient douloureux et il lui sembla qu'il ne pourrait plus attraper aucun vif d'or. Si ça se trouve, Rogue l'avait fait exprès ?... Il pensa alors qu'il devait commencer à préparer les jours d'entraînement et les essais. Il leur manquer un poursuiveur et 2 batteurs. C'est avec ses pensées qu'il s'endormit.

**fin de chapitre**

**Bande annonce du chap suivant** : un rêve et une lumière qui vous conduit vers les ténèbres... raconte moi tes songes, je te dirai qui tu es...

**Rogue** : c'est vraiment une fiction !

**Pol**: Bah ouaiiiis, pourquoi ?

**Rogue** : Non, mais franchement ! Tu vois Neville en classe d'aspic sup. de potion !

**Pol** : C'est un peu comme-ci tu décider de devenir chanteur d'opéra.

**Rogue** : exactement...hé ! C'est quoi cette comparaison ridicule !

**Pol**: c'est ça qui est bien dans une fic ! On peut faire ce qu'on veut des perso. Si par exemple JE décide que tu adores le rose bonbon et que ton hobby secret et de t'habiller en danseuse étoile, ou que tu es amoureux en secret de Goyle....

**Rogue** : c'est bon ! Cesse de m'envoyer ces visions cauchemardesques !!

**Pol** : (...) sinon, je remercie tout le monde pour vos encouragement ! Et une petite reviews se serait très sympa !


	5. Chapitre 5 : rêve, lumière et voyage

**Titre :**_ Les miroirs du temps_

**Auteur :** Polgara86 (et pas Polgara la sorcière , hélas )  
**correctrice :**M4r13 (elle a bcp de boulot la pauvre ! (_ndc__ : vouivoui !_!))   
**Avertissement :PG13** (même si le début est soft , cela va se corser au fils de l'histoire)  
**Spoilers :** Les cinq tomes  
**Disclaimer**** :** L'univers, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucun argent (donc je suis et resterait pauvre ). Tout appartient à JK Rowling (que je trouve très belle et qui est aujourd'hui une des femmes les plus riche du monde) _(ndc : tu as besoin d'argent ou quoi ??)_  
**Résume général : **Après la perte de Sirius , Harry se renferme peu à peu sur lui même . La rentrée à Poudlard se passe cependant assez bien jusqu'à..

oO§OooO§Oo

_Dans un salon éclairé seulement par une cheminée, une jeune fille à l'aspect inquiétant installée confortablement sur un fauteuil. Un livre repose sur ses genoux. Un café heu....chocolat chaud fume sur une petite table à côté du fauteuil_

**Pol** : Bonjour chers invités. Vous aimez les histoires bizarres ? Où le réel et l'étrange se mêlent ? Peut être vous ne croyez pas à la magie, aux affaires inexpliqués (nda: allez voir Mulder, il pourra mieux vous renseignez). Vous êtes ici pour voir si ....

**Rogue** : _/d'un coup de baguette, le décor disparaît/_

**Pol**: heeeeee ! Tu bousilles mon effet !

**Rogue** : Je refuse de commenter une fic d'une fille qui se croit dans " Monstres et Merveilles".

**Pol**: /_boude/_

**Rogue** : Enfin l'histoire commence ! Potter va enfin faire quelque chose d'intelligent ! Oui je sais que cela vous étonne ! Vous avez du mal à y croire ! Mais c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Potter va mourir...

**Pol**: NON MAIS TU DIT N'IMPORTE QUOI ! T'AS RIEN COMPRIS !

**Rogue**: Il est pas ...

**Pol**: _/lui montre la suite/_

**Rogue**: oooohhh ! Je vois. Bon et bien la vie est parfois ainsi. Il y a des déceptions, des ...

**Pol** : ok c'est bon arrêtes ! Bon, je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews. Elles me font très plaisir et me motivent. Cette fic me tient vraiment à coeur car je l'avais imaginée il y a longtemps et je tenais absolument à ...

**Rogue** : Tu me donnes mal à la tête ! Laisse les lecteurs lire la suite !

**Pol** : et c'est toi qui dit ça ?

**Rogue**: _/hausse les épaules/_ c'est une fiction.

**Pol**: _/s'installe par terre et médite sur cette réponse/_

**Rogue**: et voila ! Elle a encore décroché.

****

**Chapitre 5 : rêve, lumière et voyage**

Il était triste. Il faisait des efforts sur lui même pour ne pas le paraître mais le fait et qu'il se sentait étrangement vide. Quelques jours s'étaient passés depuis la rentrée. Tout s'annonçait pour le mieux, mais malgré lui, il restait détaché de tout. Oui, bien sûr, il était heureux d'être capitaine, d'avoir Lupin comme professeur. Mais si au début cela lui avait fait plaisir, ce fut de courte durée.

Plus rien ne semblait l'atteindre, à part peut être les disputes avec Malefoy. Seul le serpentard arrivait à le sortir de sa torpeur. Ils se battaient souvent au grand désarrois de tous. Mais les deux élèves avait besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose et ils avaient trouver en leur rival, le candidat idéal. Par exemple, Un jour alors qu'il dînait avec ses amis de Griffondor dans la salle. Drago s'approcha pour une fois, pas entouré de ses 2 gorilles. Il supportait mal que son rival déjà célèbre, soit devenu carrément la coqueluche de toute l'école et du monde des sorciers.

- Ca alors ! Le Survivant mange comme tout le monde ? dit il froidement. Ron réagit au quart de tour.

- Dégage Malefoy !

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse Weasel. Alors Petit-Pote-Potter où est passé ton répondant ?

- La ferme fifils-à-papa. Retourne à ta table rejoindre tes copains démunis de cervelle.

Malefoy rougit à l'interpellation fifils-à-papa. D'une part parce qu'à cause de Potter son père était en prison, mais sans doute aussi, parce que c'était vrai.

- C'est mieux d'être un fils-à-papa, comme tu dis, qu'un assassin !

Beaucoup de la table de Griffondor se levèrent blêmes de ce que venait dire Malefoy qui faisait référence à Cédric Diggory. Mais la réaction de Harry fut plus violente. Il se jeta sur le Serpentard et lui décocha un direct du droit en plein sur la figure qui le fit vacillé.

D'abord surpris il se rua sur le Griffondor à son tour. Oubliant la magie, chacun essaya de faire plus de mal possible à l'autre. Ils se retrouvèrent à terre, à se balancer des coups de pieds et coups poings.

Harry entendit la voix du professeur McGonagall crier «Hagrid ! Vous tous ! Mais enfin séparez les !!» Harry sentit une poigne solide le relever et l'éloigner de son ennemi. Il se débattait comme un fou, tout ce qui comptait était de faire souffrir le serpentard au moins autant que lui.

- Ca SUFFIT! hurla le professeur de métamorphose. Vous n'avez pas HONTE ! C'est quoi ces façons de se battre à la moldue !!!

- Professeur, tenta Ron, c'est Malefoy qui ...

- Je ne veux pas le savoir Weasley. Il faut être au moins 2 pour se battre que je sache. Puis en s'adressant à Harry et Draco : J'enlève 50 points à vos maisons respectives et vous aurez deux mois de retenue ! Je suis outrée par votre comportement indigne. Maintenant dites moi si vous êtes calmés, qu'on puisse vous lâcher ?

Harry était maintenu par Lupin, l'arcade sourcilière fendue, le sang dégoulinant sur la figure, face à lui Draco tenu par Hagrid, l'oeil virant au violet et le nez ensanglanté. Tout les deux livides, non sans se regarder avec des yeux qui lançaient des Avada Kedavra, hochèrent la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Très bien, suivez moi jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je ne veux pas que sur le chemin vous recommenciez votre combat de coqs.

Après cette altercation, Harry se retrouva pratiquement mis en retenu pour tout le premier trimestre. Il allait parfois voir Lupin pour qu'il lui parle des maraudeurs. Depuis Sirius, Lupin était tout ce qu'il lui restait d'un passé qui lui filait entre les doigts comme du sable. Il lui arrivait de regarder l'album de ses parents cherchant à mémoriser leur traits mais une partie de lui disait à quoi bon, puisqu'il ne les connaîtrait jamais. Il culpabilisait : ses parents, Sirius, Cédric mort pour lui, à cause de lui. Il craignait ses rêves et ne dormait presque plus. Ses capacités d'occlumancie pourtant amélioré, n'étaient pas suffisante. Son lien avec le mage noir était très puissant et dur à contrôler. Le seul plus, était qu'il n'avait plus de vision la journée.

Mais lorsqu'il s'assoupissait, ses barrières tombaient et de sombres visions l'envahissaient. Si seulement il avait laissé Sirius tuer le rat, il ne serait pas mort, Cédric non plus, Voldemort ne serait pas revenu et le sacrifice de ses parents n'aurait pas été vain. Dumbledore avait parlé de noblesse, Harry ,lui, pensait à de la stupidité. Alors il supportait mal que tout le monde le considère comme un héros depuis que la gazette du sorcier refaisait son éloge, après l'avoir traité de cinglé pendant une année entière. C'est donc si facile de faire changer d'avis les gens ?

Le journal des sorciers avait même déclaré qu'avec Dumbledore et le Survivant, Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr au monde. Depuis il recevait beaucoup de courriers de ses admirateurs et admiratrices qu'il ne lisait même plus. Mais il n'avait beau ne pas y répondre, il en recevait de plus en plus. Il soupçonnait même les frères Crivey d'avoir ouvert son fan-club (il les avait vu réuni avec tout un groupe qui lui j était de fréquent coup d'oeil d'admiration). Harry était à la fois gêné de tout ceci et fatigué. Il était obligé de se montrer sous son meilleur jour : plaisanter, être sûr de lui, rassurer tout le monde... Il avait l'impression de porter un masque souriant pour cacher son visage triste et anxieux. Non, il ne se sentait vraiment pas comme un héros.

Alors qu'il revenait d'une retenue, lorsqu'il passa la porte gardée par le portrait de la grosse dame, il se retrouva face à Ron et Hermione. Et Harry n'eut pas besoin de legilimens pour connaître leur intention. Ils voulaient lui parler de Sirius, ses rêves, les réunions de l'Ordre, le fait qu'en une semaine il est réussit à gagner 4 mois de retenus...

- Harry, commença Hermione. Ron et moi nous avons parlé et ...

- On est inquiet pour toi mon vieux. T'es plus pareil ! Tu nous caches des trucs...

- Tu as l'air de te fiche de tout ! C'est à peine si tu nous répond quand on te parle.

Harry toujours debout, les écoutait. Il était crevé, il en avait marre. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! Qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient ? Partager ses rêves ? Ils voulaient voir eux aussi des gens mourir des manières les plus atroces ? Ils désiraient qu'il leur dise qu'il assistait aux massacres par les yeux de Voldemort...?

- Sirius nous manque aussi ! Argumenta Hermione. Quoi que tu penses ce n'est pas de ta faute ! On a tous nos parts de responsabilité et en même temps on est coupable de rien ! Les vrais fautifs sont Voldemort (Ron grimaça) et ses mangemorts ! Cela ne sert a rien de...

- SUFFIT Hermione ! Il est près de 11 heures ! Je suis fatigué ! Je vais me coucher.

Harry se dirigea vers les escaliers, mais Ron attrapa son bras.

- On essaye de t'aider ! Tu peux comprendre ça ? Arrête de vouloir tout porter tout seul ! Cria Ron.

Harry se dégagea de Ron et commença à monter les marches.

- En fin de compte on est toujours seul et on affronte la mort seul, Ron. Vous n'y pouvez rien! Je suis désolé. Et il partit se coucher. Ron se tourna vers Hermione, le visage déformé par la colère et l'anxiété.

- Qu'a t il voulut dire ?

- Je sais pas, murmura Hermione, les yeux en larmes. Je pense que cela à quelque chose avoir avec la prophétie.

Harry dans son lit, sentait ses yeux le piquer mais il ravala ses pleurs. Il entendit Ron remonter et il ferma ses paupières faisant semblant de dormir. Puis, petit à petit, il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Il faisait noir. Où était-il ? Il voulut se lever et se cogna contre le plafond. Si sombre ... et il n'avait pas sa baguette. Il se recroquevilla dans ses couvertures. Cet endroit lui était familier. Etrangement calme, il chercha dans sa mémoire le souvenir d'un tel lieu. Soudain il sut... Mais était-ce bien sûr ? Il leva son bras dans le vide et trouva la petite chaîne. Geste automatique, qu'il avait tant de fois... il l'a tira. La lumière... enfin. Il savait maintenant où il était. Le placard, sous l'escalier. Mais pourquoi était-il là ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il se leva et tenta d'ouvrir la porte… en vain.

« Tante Pétunia !? ...Oncle Vernon?! .. Dudley?!... » Personne. La rage monta en lui comme un flot, inondant son être. Il hurla à la porte de s'ouvrir. Ce qu'elle fit. L'ampoule explosa. Mais il n'en n'avait cure. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sortir... s'en sortir. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

- Harry.....Harry... Une voix douce, si envoûtante, d'où venait-elle ? L'obscurité se répandit autour de lui. Il suffoquait, il fallait qu'il aille dehors... suivre la lumière. Cette lueur, une sphère phosphorescente qui était restée alors que la noirceur s'était installée comme un brouillard opaque. L'étincelle rassurante lui murmurait qu'il était toujours un être humain. La voix venait d'elle. De cette aurore minuscule, si brillante, si belle. Il avançait pas à pas, difficilement mais quand enfin il l'atteignit ...

- Lève-toi, il est temps.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans son dortoir et ses camarades de chambre dormaient tranquillement. Et ils avaient bien raison, il allait bientôt être minuit. Harry se leva et s'habilla silencieusement. Il prit sa baguette et sortit du repaire des Griffondors. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas, il avait agi sans réfléchir. Obéissant à un appel auquel il lui était impossible de ne pas répondre. C'est alors qu'il la vit, la lueur l'attendait. Comme un somnambule il l'a suivie. Il prit des passages qu'il ne connaissait pas, et très vite il se trouva dans un Poudlard qui lui était inconnu. Pourtant aucune peur ne se reflétait dans ses prunelles vertes. Il suivait les traces de la clarté avec confiance.

Harry entra dans une grande salle au plafond élevé. Il leva les yeux et vit les runes rouges inscrites sur le plafond. De longues colonnes d'ivoire aux reflets arc-en-ciel, s'entrelaçaient et formaient une coupole. Il était retourné là où tout avait commencé.

Il en était sûr, mais il ne comprenait ni quoi ni comment. Quatre statues représentant les animaux des 4 fondateurs, au centre un miroir arrondi incrusté dans le sol, et au plafond un autre miroir qui lui faisait face.

La lueur se plaça au-dessus, invitant Harry à suivre son exemple. Après s'être mis au centre du miroir, la lumière disparut et Harry reposa son regard sur les runes. Il ne sut pas ce qu'il le prit, mais un flot de formules jaillit hors de sa bouche.

Et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'il se réveilla et prit conscience du lieu où il était. Il vit avec horreur ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le miroir. Il tenta de se dégager mais il n'y arriva pas. Il appela à l'aide mais personne ne vint. Alors qu'il était pris jusqu'à la taille, des lumières rouges, vertes, jaunes et bleues fusèrent des statues, s'unirent en une seule blanche qui ricocha sur le miroir du plafond et se focalisa sur lui.

Il hurla de terreur et de douleur quand la lumière l'atteignit. Comme une brûlure, une souffrance pire que le doloris. Il allait devenir fou quand la brûlure se transforma en une agréable chaleur. Il tenta de faire un geste mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Le miroir l'avait aspiré jusqu'au cou.

Ebloui par l'aveuglante lumière, les yeux fermés brûlant de larmes, il tenta une dernière fois d'appeler au secours.

- Papa...Maman... Et il sentit sa bouche se remplirent d'un liquide amer, glacé et compacte tandis qu'il disparaissait dans le miroir. Cette fois, il en était sûr : le Survivant allait mourir.

Il tombait, il avait l'impression de traverser des portes par milliers. Une multitude d'images se versait en lui sans qu'il en ait aucun contrôle.

_Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade_.

Harry vit la peur et la surprise se mêler sur le visage de son parrain qui traversa l'antique arcade et disparut au delà du voile.

- Qu'est ce que... non… arrêtez....

_Il était dans le cimetière, Voldemort venait de renaître devant lui. Il se battait en duel sous les yeux des mangemorts. Soudain alors que le mage noir lui lançait un sort de mort, Harry décider à mourir debout jeta l'Expelliarmus. _Alors le miracle se re-déroula sous les yeux d'Harry. _Le dôme, le chant du phénix, l'écho de Cédric, de Bertha, d'un vieil homme et de ses parents. _

- Non ...je ne veux pas revoir ça...

_Il se revit dans le labyrinthe, lui et Cédric allait prendre le trophée... ensemble _

- NON C'EST UN PIEGE!!

_Il se revit accomplir les Épreuves du tournoi des trois sorciers._

_ Le lac… _

-Je ne les abandonnerai pas ! ...

_Le dragon… _

_«Accio Éclair de feu »_

_-Le quatrième champion est «Harry Potter ». _

_Ron lui tournait le dos. _Ron ce n'est pas ma faute_… _

_C'est des dizaines de détraqueurs, ils encerclent Sirius, Hermione, lui et Ron. _

_« Spero Patronum ! »_

_Un cerf argenté surgit et chargea les détraqueurs. _

-Pourquoi je revois...

_Ginny est inerte sur le sol, Tom Elvis Jedusor la toise. Il inscrit en lettres enflammées son nom qu'il transforme en «je suis Voldemort ». Il revoit le combat : Le basilic, le phénix, l'Epée de Griffondor et enfin quand il transperce le journal noir avec le crochet du serpent._

-...tous ses souvenirs ?

_Sa première année. Son amitié avec Ron et Hermione. Hagrid...le Troll.... Rogue... Draco Malefoy. La découverte du quidditch. La pierre philosophale. Voldemort… _

- Est ce que je suis....

_Sa vie terne, triste, sans amour et sans espoir chez les Dursley. Sa solitude, ses humiliations, son ignorance, la lettre, début de l'espoir d'un monde meilleur. La découverte... _

-...en train de mourir ??

_« Lily ! Prend Harry et va-t'en! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours! Je vais le retenir... » Des pas précipités, des cris, des lumières fusent. Le silence. Des pleurs._

_- Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui ! _

_- pousse toi, espèce d'idiote...allez, pousse toi... _

_- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place. Un rire froid et cruel_

_- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié… Ayez Pitié… Une voix suraiguë se mit à rire, la femme hurla,_ et Harry n'entendit plus rien du tout...

_« Dans le salon, le père d'Harry par terre sur un tapis, le béb dans ses bras. Soudain il s'échappe à quatre pattes, prend appui sur la cuisse de son père et se lève._

_- Lily ! Lily ! Amène le Copytout, Harry marche !! Il marche!! En effet, le bambin lance maladroitement sa jambe droite sous l'oeil vigilant de son père. La mère arrive en courant avec une sphère dans sa main. Elle la lâche et la sphère reste suspendu comme une lueur au-dessus de sa mère._

_- Vas y mon bonhomme. Va voir maman... _

_- ouiiii....mon bébé c'est bien. Viens mon amour. L'enfant accélère le pas et se laisse tomber dans les bras de sa mère. Elle le lève, le câline et lui chuchote des mots d'amour. Le père applaudit._

_- Bientôt il pourra monter sur un balai ! La femme s'arrête et lance un regard noir à son mari._

_- Ce n'est pas déjà fait ? James rougit » _

- Papa... Maman ... je suis là !

_« -Tu crois vraiment que je vais y arriver ? _

_- Allons Sirius, c'est pas difficile. Harry est adorable, tu n'auras aucun mal à t'en occuper. Tu es son parrain tout de même. _

_- Je sais pas James. Il a quand même tes gènes. _

_- Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre ? _

_- Chéri, on va être en retard. Elle regarde Sirius et soupire._

_- C'est vraiment dommage que ce soit un soir de pleine lune et que Rémus ne puisse pas venir. _

_- Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre? Le bébé dans les bras de Sirius gazouillait. »_

- J'ai tellement de chose à vous dire...

_« - Du Calme Cornedrue, je suis sur que ça va bien se passer. _

_- Facile à dire pour toi Lunard. Oh mon dieu ! Je vais être père. _

_- Vous avez pensé aux prénoms ? _

_- Oui Patmol, mais on hésite. Henri, Matthieu ou Wyatt si c'est un garçon. Rachel, Diane ou Agata si c'est une fille. _

_- pfffff moi j'ai beaucoup mieux. Sirius Jr si c'est un mec, Siriusissi si c'est une nana. _

_- Je t'en prie Lunard ! Dis moi que ce n'est pas ce clébard le parrain de ce pauvre enfant._

_- No comment_

_- HÉÉÉÉ!!! _

_- C'est dommage que Pete n'ait pas pu venir._

_- Tant pis pour lui. Moi j'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde._

_- On dirait que c'est ton enfant qui va naître._

_- Les enfants de James et de Lily sont mes enfants._

_- Comme je les plains._

_- T'es jaloux Lunard que ce ne soit pas toi le parrain de Sirius Jr ou Siriusissi. _

_- N'importe quoi._

_- Je refuse d'appeler mon bébé Sirius Jr ou Siriusissi !!!_

_Un médicomage entre._

_- C'est un garçon. »_

_« - Pourquoi vous vous éloignez ? Dumbledore installé dans on bureau, assis en face de lui James et Lily avec un ventre arrondi._

_- James, Lily. Je crains que votre futur enfant soit en danger de mort. _

_- QUOI !!! _

_- Il y a eu une prophétie... »_

- Tout s'échappe, Revenez !! Ne me laissez pas seul ! Je ne veux plus être seul ! Je l'ai été si longtemps....

Les images s'arrêtèrent. Tout devint flou. Ses os lui firent mal, certains raccourcirent, d'autres s'allongèrent, son corps changeait. Des picotements sur chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il avait si mal, tout se brouillait dans son esprit. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il se sentit atterrir sur de l'herbe.

**fin de chapitre**

**Bande annonce du chapitre suivant** : un réveil dans un lieu tout blanc, une infirmerie ? Mais comment est il arrivé là?

**Pol** : eh eh eh eh eh

**Rogue**: je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

**Pol**: bahh je sais pas quoi dire, alors je ricane de façon effrayante et sadique pour faire comprendre que...

**Rogue**: ...Tu n'as rien à dire

**Pol**: mheu non ! C'est pour montrer à quel point je suis ...

**Rogue** : Idiote ? Dénué de bon sens ? Une parfaite Griffondor à la Londubat ?

**Pol** : je te signale que c'est dans ta maison que se trouve Crabbe et Goyle.

**Rogue**: c'était un coup bas !

**Pol** : ;p


	6. Perte d'identité

**Titre :**_ Les miroirs du temps_

**Auteur :** Polgara86 (et pas Polgara la sorcière , hélas )  
**correctrice :**M4r13   
**Avertissement :PG13** (même si le début est soft , cela va se corser au fil de l'histoire)  
**Spoilers :** Les cinq tomes  
**Disclaimer**** :** L'univers, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucun argent (donc je suis et resterait pauvre ). Tout appartient à JK Rowling (que je trouve très belle et qui est aujourd'hui une des femmes les plus riche du monde)

**Résume général : **Après la perte de Sirius , Harry se renferme peu à peu sur lui même . La rentrée à Poudlard se passe cependant assez bien jusqu'  
  
.

oO§OooO§Oo

**Pol** : ouaiiiiis le chap 6 ! Je pensais attendre un peu ! Mais j'étais trop contente ! J'ai écris plusieurs chap et celui ci me satisfaisait ! Alors voilà !

**Rogue** _:/regarde Pol sautiller/_ pathétique !

**Pol**:/_fait la danse de la victoire/_

**Rogue** :(pourquoi moi)/_soupir de résignation_/

**Pol**:/_un nuage apparaît au dessus d'elle, des gouttes de pluies tombent/ _waaaaa je me suis trompée de danse! J'ai fait la danse de la pluie !!!

**Rogue** : Oo tu sais faire ça ?

**Pol** : _/très fier d'elle malgré qu'elle soit trempée/_ yesss ! Je l'ai appris dans un stage de marabout.

**Rogue** : marabout ??

**Pol**:enfin ! T'es la pour commenter ce chap_./le nuage est toujours au dessus d'elle, commence à courir pour y échapper. Le nuage la suit/_

**Rogue**:/_regarde Pol avec un sourire sadique/_ dans ce chapitre, l'intrigue principal est enfin lancée. Bref, « l'histoire commence! ».

**Pol** : _/tourne en rond/_ tu pourrais pas m'aider ?

**Rogue**_:/fait mine de réfléchir_/ non.

**Pol**: TTTT_/se colle a Rogue, qui se retrouve à son tour tout mouillé/_

**Rogue** : espèce de....

**Pol** : chuuuut ! Pas de grossièreté dans cette fic !

Bonne lecture a tous !

**Chapitre 6 : Perte d'identite**

En ce doux vendredi matin du mois de septembre, Lily Evans se promenait dans le parc de Poudlard avec ses 2 meilleures amies. Elles adoraient marcher juste avant le petit déjeuner. Ce parcours que Lily avait commencé dès sa 1ere année était devenue une sorte de coutume avant de débuter la journée. Ses amies l'avaient vite rejoint appréciant le silence et le calme de cet instant.

Lily Evans avait une chevelure épaisse, roux foncé qui tombait sur ses épaules et d'extraordinaires yeux en amande, vert émeraude. Elle était accompagnée par ses 2 amies, Amy Chin et Ophélie Lindeify.

Amy était une demie asiatique de petite taille. Elle portait ses cheveux long et noir en chignon sur le haut de son crâne.

Ophélie, était de grande taille, blonde, elle aussi très belle.

- C'est si beau, le parc au levé du soleil, soupira Amy.

- Oui Mymy, on avait compris au bout de la ...ça fait combien de fois Ophé ?

- Oh je ne compte même plus. Disons depuis que cette paresseuse à décider de nous suivre, en 1ère année .Donc depuis donc 6 ans. Quelle radoteuse !!!

- Lily ! Ophé ! Vous n'avez pas honte de vous payer la tête de votre si gentille amie !

- Et bien le problème c'est que je n'ai pas de gentille amie, ironisa Ophélie.

- En conclusion, il n'y a aucune honte à avoir, renchérit Lily.

Amy eut une exclamation indignée, mais éclata de rire devant l'air innocent qu'avaient pris ses amies. S'ils savaient comment elles étaient vraiment se disait elle.

Lily était vue comme une jeune fille sage d'origine moldue. Elle était du genre studieuse et réservée. Peu de gens pouvaient prétendre avoir percée sa carapace. En faite il n'y avait qu'Amy et Ophélie. Lily était en plus la préfete de Griffondor.

Ophélie descendait d'une vieille famille de sorcier. Devant les autres, elle gardait un visage de glace. Si Lily était réservée, Ophélie était limite misanthrope. Elle cachait de lourd secret, difficile à porter pour une jeune fille de 16 ans. Mais en privé, les 2 filles se montraient plus expressives et enclines à la plaisanterie. C'est pourquoi Amy appréciait tant ses promenades matinales, elles permettaient à ses amies de s'exprimer plus librement.

Amy était, elle, d'un naturel, ouvert et enjoué. Elle n'avait aucun mal à se lier d'amitié avec les autres. Son innocence et sa gaîté la rendaient touchante. Elles arrivèrent près du lac, quand Lily se figea.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Amy.

Sans répondre Lily se précipita vers le lac. Ses 2 amies se dépêchèrent de la suivre. Lily s'accroupit à côté d'un mince silhouette allongeait sur le ventre dans l'herbe. Amy poussa un petit cri de surprise alors qu'Ophélie fronça les sourcils.

Lily retourna et posa sur ses genoux la tête du jeune homme. Un étrange garçon, au visage séduisant, fort pâle. Il avait les cheveux bruns roux foncés, noirs aux pointes qui tombaient devant ses yeux. Il devait avoir leur age et était habillait à la mode moldue bien qu'une baguette dépassait de sa poche. Sa respiration régulière rassura les jeunes filles. Il était vivant.

- Amy, va chercher Hagrid ! Amy se releva et couru vers la cabane du gardien.

- Reste avec lui, Lily. Je vais prévenir Dumbledore. Amenez le à l'infirmerie, on se rejoint là-bas.

Lily hocha la tête et Ophélie partit à son tour. La jeune fille regarda intensément le visage du jeune homme, il avait quelque chose de familier. Elle passa la main sur son front, et son inquiétude augmenta. Il était brûlant. Elle retira les mèches rebelles pour les glisser derrières ses oreilles. Elle remarqua alors avec stupeur que le garçon avait une étrange fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Elle allait l'examiner de plus près quand Hagrid arriva, suivit de près par Amy qui avait peine à le suivre. Elle semblait minuscule à côté de lui.

Hagrid regarda un instant le garçon, puis sans cérémonie le souleva et le porta comme s'il était un petit enfant. A grandes foulées, il se dirigea vers le château, Lily et Amy sur ses talons. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfresh visiblement mis au courant avait préparé un lit. Dumbledore et Ophélie les attendaient. Le directeur avait le visage grave, et regarda Hagrid installait à l'aide de l'infirmière le jeune homme dans le lit d'un oeil perçant.

- J'ignore ce qu'il a fait Albus, dit l'infirmière après avoir examiné le garçon, mais il est tout simplement épuisé.

Sous la requête de Mrs Pomfresh, ils se retirèrent. Le directeur interrogea les jeunes filles qui lui répondirent ce qu'elles savaient. C'est à dire pas grand chose. Il les envoya donc prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle après leur avoir demandé de garder leur découverte pour elles. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au garçon, qui avait repris des couleurs. Il avait un teint plus bronzé.

- Et bien, soupira t'il, je suppose que je devrais attendre qu'il se réveille pour avoir des réponses.

James Potter se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'étira paresseusement dans son lit. Il avait mis son réveil assez tôt pour préparer la farce qu'il avait prévue de faire à ses amis. Ils descendit silencieusement de son lit et alla chercher le matériel qu'il avait caché la veille. Avec un sort de lévitation 3 sauts s'envolèrent au-dessus de Rémus, Sirius et Peter toujours endormis. Il fallait faire très attention à son ami loup-garou qui avait ses sens très développés. Tout doucement il baissa sa baguette et le contenu des sauts se renversa sur ses amis.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! Hurlèrent-ils en coeur.

Puis quand ils virent James écrouler de rire, Sirius réagit immédiatement, suivit de prés par Rémus, ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

- James ! Tu es un homme mort ! Cria Sirius.

- Il faudrait d'abord que tu m'attrapes mon toutou !

Malheureusement pour lui, ils le coincèrent dans les douches et il se retrouva aussi trempé que ses amis, sous les rires de Peter.

- C'est bon, je me rend !! James était le meneur d'un célèbre groupe de farceurs de Poudlard : les maraudeurs. Il était un jeune sorcier de 16 ans, aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux noisette. Il portait une paire de lunette ovale. De taille moyenne, léger mais musclé, il était le poursuiveur central, le joueur vedette ainsi que le capitaine de l'équipe Griffondor.

Son meilleur ami et 2ème meneur des maraudeurs était Sirius Black. Un séduisant jeune homme dont les cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses yeux avec une sorte d'élégance désinvolte. Grand et musclé, il était le batteur de l'Équipe de Quidditch.

Le 3ème maraudeur n'était autre que Rémus Lupin, plus grand que James mais plus petit que Sirius. Il avait les cheveux châtain et les yeux couleurs ambre. Lupin était considéré comme l'intellectuel du groupe et avait été nommé préfet.

Le dernier, était petit, le nez pointu, les cheveux châtain clair, sans éclat. Il s'appelait Peter Pettigrow, et la plus part des élèves le considéraient comme un rat de bibliothèque.

A eux quatre, ils formaient le quatuor des garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard (enfin les 3 premiers surtout). Après s'être habillé et séché, les maraudeurs descendirent dans la Grande Salle prendre leur petit déjeuner.

James regarda la table et vu avec étonnement qu'Evans, son enquiquineuse préférée n'était pas là, ni ses deux copines. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, sachant bien qu'il risquerait les remarques sarcastiques de Remus et Sirius. Peter se servit pour quatre, ainsi que Sirius. Les 2 garçons avaient un appétit féroce.

- Je vous en prie, manger moins vite et plus proprement ! Vous me coupez l'appétit, se plaignit Remus.

- Tu demande l'impossible Rem'. Autant demander à Servollo de se laver les cheveux, dit James tout en jetant de fréquent coup d'oeil à la porte d'entrée.

Peter éclata de rire, et recracha son jus de citrouille, Sirius sourit les dents coloré chocolat sous le regard dégoûté de Remus.

- Jamesie, t'inquiète ! Elle va arriver Evans ! Ça m'étonnerait que Chin rate un repas !

- Qui te dit que j'attend Evans, Siri? répondit James sèchement. Les trois autres garçons ricanèrent, tandis que James trouvait tout d'un coup ses toasts très intéressants.

Deux jeunes filles s'installèrent à côté des Maraudeurs. L'une avait les cheveux courts noirs et de jolies joues roses. Elle s'appelait Hélia Jones et sa meilleure amie était une jeune fille joliment potelée, noire, Anna Harendt. Elles aimaient bien les maraudeurs qui les faisaient rire. Anna avait en plus un faible pour James.

- Coucou les gars, dit gaiement Hélia, comment que ça va bien ?

- Cha va chuper bien !

- Sirius, parle pas la bouche pleine ! C'est dégoûtant !

- Je suis d'accord avec Mumus ! Siri tu n'es qu'un vil clébard ragoûtant !

Sous les rires des 2 filles, James dut se baisser pour ne pas recevoir les verres d'eau de Sirius, et de Remus qui n'avait pas apprécié son surnom.

- C'est pas aujourd'hui que vous aurez le meilleur poursuiveur de Quidditch de Poudlard!

- Et le plus modeste en plus, se moqua Anna.

Soudain l'attention de James et des maraudeurs fut prise par trois jeunes filles. Elles s'installèrent au bout de table parlant avec animation. Et ça avait l'air sérieux. Quoique, pensa James, avec elles c'étaient toujours sérieux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus.

- James !l'appela Remus, alors que Sirius le regardait avec une moue amusée.

- Hum ?

- Ca fait 5min qu'Anna t'appelle !

- Oh pardon. Tu veux quoi Nana ?

- C'est pour te demander si tu avais déjà pensé à quelqu'un pour le poste d'attrapeur et de gardien ? Anna et Hélia étaient les deux poursuiveuses de l'équipe. Hélia était en plus le co-capitaine.

- C'est vrai, il faudrait penser à prendre un jour pour les essais, dit avec sérieux Hélia.

- Pour le batteur, Je pensais à Verpey, et en attrapeur je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Faut dire qu'on jamais eu chance avec les attrapeur, ronchonna Anna.

« C'était bien vrai », songea James. La perte de l'ancien attrapeur n'était pas une grande gêne. Il gagnait plus souvent grâce aux points marqués par les poursuiveurs, que grâce aux points du vif d'or. Avec l'équipe de Serpentard qui était de loin la meilleure, après eux, bien sûr, c'était à chaque fois limite.

- J'afficherai demain le jours des essais. Ce sera samedi prochain. Et je veux que toute l'équipe soit présente.

James était toujours sérieux, lorsqu'il était question de Quidditch.

- Je préviendrai Mike, déclama Hélia. Elle était la petit amie de Mike Dubois, le gardien de l'équipe.

- Bon, si on ne veut pas être en retard en sortilège, il faut qu'on y aille, déclara Rémus.

La petite troupe se leva et sorti de la salle.

Il avait mal, si mal... Son corps était courbaturé, sa respiration douloureuse. Il réfléchit ... qu'avait il fait pour se mettre dans un tel état de fatigue ? Il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva face à un plafond blanc. Il regarda autour de lui, et vit plusieurs lits vides. L'odeur caractéristique des médicaments, les draps un peu rugueux ... aucun doute le dessus, il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Mais par Merlin comment était il arrivé là ? Il tenta de se relever, sa tête lui sembla peser une tonne. Il s'assit et remarqua qu'il était en pyjama, ceux de l'infirmerie. Il grimaça. Il tenait son front avec une main, et suivit le tracer de sa cicatrice.

Tient, il avait une cicatrice !? Perplexe, il se leva et se dirigea vers un miroir. Le reflet qu'il lui renvoya lui était inconnu. Il calma sa respiration saccadée, et tenta de ne pas se laisser emporter par la panique. Il savait au moins où il était. C'était déjà un début.

Première question : quel était son nom ? Rien ne lui vient à l'esprit. Il essaya alors de faire remonter un souvenir quelconque : parent, amis, ennemies... le néant, il y avait comme un trou noir dans son esprit (Bon, là je panique !). Il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, et fit le vide dans son esprit. (Ok, je n'ai aucune idée de qui je suis et comment je suis arrivé là mais étant donné que je connais cet endroit, les gens doivent forcement me connaître.)

Cette logique imparable le rassura. Oui, il avait sûrement eu la malchance d'être la victime d'une mauvaise blague. Une bonne potion, et plus rien n'y paraîtrait ! C'est le moment que choisit une dame habillée en blanc, qui devait être l'infirmière, pour faire son entrée.

Elle portait un plateau sur lequel reposait un verre et un flacon de liquide bleu. (Ah ! ma potion) se dit le jeune homme, pas mécontent de sortir enfin de cette situation de doute.

- Enfin réveillé, dit elle.

- Est ce que je suis à Poudlard ? demanda t'il d'une voix rauque. Pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

- Oui en effet. Elle versa dans un verre un liquide bleu. Buvez!

Le jeune homme obéit docilement. La potion avait un goût infâme, mais fut très efficace. Il se sentait tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

- Comment vous vous appelez ? S'informa t'elle.

Ca commençait mal, elle n'avait pas l'air de le connaître. Ou c'était peut être pour vérifier l'efficacité de la potion.

- Je suis... mon nom est... Il chercha, mais se rendus compte avec horreur que ...

- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir !

L'infirmière le regarda gravement.

- Attendez moi là. Elle sortit de l'infirmerie.

« Génial, non seulement il était amnésique, mais en plus soit la potion avait été inefficace, soit il était aussi étranger aux autres qu'à lui même. Et sans savoir pourquoi, il penchait plutôt pour la 2ème solution. Le garçon se leva et se redirigea vers le miroir. Toujours rien. Seule la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le front lui était familière. Il la cacha cependant sous une mèche de ses cheveux d'un geste automatique. Il trouva d'ailleurs leur couleur étrange : 2 bien distinctes, auburn et noir. Peut-être une coloration, se dit-il. Il retourna s'asseoir découragé et un peu paniqué.

Il profita de l'absence de l'infirmière pour mettre les vêtements posés sur la chaise qui devait être les siens. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux en jean et en sweet. Il trouva dans ses poches une baguette, et une paire de lunette. Encore une bizarrerie, il voyait très bien et les lunettes était visiblement pour une taupe. L'infirmière revint accompagnée d'un homme la longue barbe rousse et blanche et aux yeux bleu. Il regarda le jeune homme droit dans les yeux, qui lui rendit son regard sans crainte.

- Bonjour, dit il enfin, Je suis Albus Dumbledore le directeur de Poudlard. Il sentit que le vieil homme cherchait à le sonder. Il ne dit rien. De toute façon, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait répondre : « bonjour, désolé d'avoir atterrit dans votre école. Pouvez vous me rappelez mon nom s'il vous plait? » Mais comme si le directeur avait lu dans ses pensées, il continua.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. L'infirmière m'a prévenue de votre perte d'identité. Avez vous une idée de la façon dont vous êtes arrivé ici ?

- Non, désolé.

- Jusqu'à quand remonte vos souvenir ? Il réfléchit, mais il secoua la tête, impuissant. Le directeur, le regard fixé dans les yeux du jeune homme savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Les yeux noirs du jeune homme étaient tout aussi étranges que la couleur de ses cheveux. Ils avaient des reflets vert .Qu'allait il faire de lui ? Le mieux serait sans doute de l'envoyer à St Mangouste. Mais le garçon avait quelque chose de mystérieux, et Dumbledore sentait en lui une grande puissance. Il avait aussi l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Il décida que le mieux pour l'instant était de le garder. Il espérait juste ne pas se tromper, avec la situation dans lequel était plongé le monde des sorciers, la prudence était préférable.

- Venez avec moi !

Le garçon se leva et mit ses chaussures. L'infirmière voulut protester, mais un seul regard du directeur et elle sut que ce n'était même pas la peine. Le garçon sous les traces du directeur, regardait autour de lui. Oui, il connaissait bien ce lieu. Mais pourquoi alors, que diable, il était étranger à sa population ? Ils ne rencontrèrent personne sur le chemin, ce qui était normal: A cette heure, les élèves étaient en classe. Ils arrivèrent devant une gargouille. Le directeur après avoir dit le mot de passe, fesse de babouin (c'est pas une sucrerie quand même!!) la gargouille pivota pour faire place à un escalier. Le garçon n'était pas du tout surpris, sauf pour le mot de passe, peut être. A peine fut il entrer dans le bureau, qu'un magnifique phénix s'envola et se posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il chanta pour l'accueillir sous l'oeil ébahit du directeur.

Si son oiseau faisait confiance au jeune homme, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir de lui. Il se détendit donc. Le jeune homme s'assit en face du bureau caressant les plumes de l'oiseau. La décision du directeur était prise. Il allait garder le garçon avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre qui il est et pourquoi il est ici.

- Fumseck à l'air de t'apprécier, dit il en souriant malicieusement au jeune homme, qui lui sourit à son tour.

- Peux-tu, au moins me dire ton age ?

- J'ai 16 ans.

Le garçon fut surpris de ses propres paroles. Comment pouvait il savoir où il est, quel est son age et être incapable de se souvenir de son nom, de son histoire...

- Ecoute… Je te propose de te garder ici, jusqu'à ce que la mémoire te revienne.

Le garçon regarda avec reconnaissance le vieil homme.

- Je vais te faire passer pour un nouvel élève qui nous vient de Durmstang. Tu nous arrive ici par ce que tes parents ont déménagé. Tu es née en Grande Bretagne, et tu y as vécu 10 ans, ce qui explique ton absence d'accent. Pour ton nom, je te propose Hélios. C'est un nom d'une famille de sorcier assez connue et ancienne. Ils sont peu nombreux, et assez mystérieux. Je pourrais trouver une histoire avec ce nom. Tu peux choisir ton prénom.

- ...heu...bien...jenesaipamoi ! Bredouilla t'il.

Il rougit de confusion, mais le directeur lui fit un sourire indulgent.

- Très bien, nous dirons Alexiel Hélios. Bon, si nous devons cacher la vérité à tout le monde, il y aura quand même trois autres personnes en courant en plus de moi et Pompom.

Sous le regard interrogatif d'Alexiel, il continua :

- En effet, ce sont trois jeunes filles qui vous ont trouvé ce matin inconscient dans le parc. Et je ne pense pas trouver une histoire assez convaincante pour les tromper. Ses charmantes demoiselles pourront en plus vous aider à vous couvrir et elles vous aideront à bien vous intégrer à l'école. Alexiel hocha la tête. De toute façon, que pouvait il faire d'autre ? Le directeur se leva, et appuya sur un petit bouton sur le mur. D'un long entonnoir une voix nasillarde se fit entendre.

- Vous m'avez appelé Mr le directeur ?

- Oui, Mr Rusard. Pouvez vous me chercher Miss Evans, miss Lindeify et miss Chin s'il vous plait.

- Miss Ally Chin ?

- Non, sa soeur, Amy !

- Tout de suite Mr le directeur.

Le directeur se tourna ensuite vers Alexiel.

- Un peu de thé ?

Trois jeunes filles entrèrent dans le bureau. Alexiel sentit son coeur battre plus vite quand il regarda la jeune fille rousse. La voir était à la fois douloureux et merveilleux. Il secoua la tête. Il ne la connaissait pas, puisque ici personne ne l'avait jamais vu. Il laissa le directeur leur expliquer sa perte de mémoire et leur demandai de l'aider à le couvrir. Ce qu'elles promirent avec enthousiasme sauf la blonde qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Bien, dit-il, nous le repartirons lundi. Il suivra les cours avec les 6èmes années.

Après s'être présenté au garçon et avoir fait un peu connaissance, les 3 jolies filles partirent. Le directeur se tourna vers lui.

- Alexiel, je pense que tu comprendras que je vais devoir te faire passer quelque test ce week-end, pour savoir quel cours tu es en mesure de suivre. Alexiel grimaça, mais les tests ne l'inquiétaient pas le moins du monde. Vraiment étrange, on aurait qu'il avait juste perdu son nom, son identité. Et quelque chose en lui, ou quelqu'un était heureux de cet état.

**fin de chapitre**

**Bande annonce** : les maraudeurs et Rogue font le connaissance d'Hélios. Alors ce mec ? On le baptise (=bizutage) ou pas ?? Narcissa, la jolie blonde aura enfin la parole.

**Pol** : et voilà. Vous voyez j'ai bcp réfléchit. Pour moi Ryry n'aurait pas pu se rendre dans le passé et rien tenter pour le changer .Alors pour l'obliger à garder le silence j'ai chercher ; il y avait, bien sûr, bcp de moyen : potion, sortilèges, artefact magique .... puis l'évidence m'a ouvert les yeux : on ne dévoile pas ce qu'on ne sait pas!

**Rogue** : c'est cruel pour lui ! Il se retrouve dans le passé sans savoir qu'il va pouvoir côtoyer ses parents.

**Pol** :surprise des paroles de son partenaires . Oui, c'est vrai. Mais n'est ce pas plus cruel de les côtoyer en sachant ce qui les attend et rien pouvoir faire pour les sauver ; obliger de regarder Peter (l'enfoiré-de-merde-connard-paysan-du-danube (nda:c ce que disait ma prof d'hist)) être pote avec son père et son parrain .Ne dit on pas : heureux est l'ignorant. (Ou un truc de ce genre)

**Rogue** : oui, mais il a enfin la chance de connaître ses géniteurs (mais bon, qui voudrait connaître James) et il ne le sait même pas.

**Pol** : peut être que oui, peut être que non. Le coeur a lui aussi sa mémoire. Sur ses bonnes paroles je vous quitte. Des petites reviews se seraient très cool ! Lol


	7. Hélios et la légende de la robe de plume

**Titre :**_ Les miroirs du temps_

**Auteur :** Polgara86 (et pas Polgara la sorcière , hélas )  
**correctrice :**m4r13 (elle a bcp de boulot la pauvre ! )   
**Avertissement :**PG13 (même si le début est soft , cela va se corser au fils de l'histoire)  
**Spoilers :** Les cinq tomes  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucun argent (donc je suis et resterait pauvre ). Tout appartient à JK Rowling (que je trouve très belle et qui est aujourd'hui une des femmes les plus riche du monde) _(ndc : tu as besoin d'argent ou quoi ??)_  
**Résume général : **Après la perte de Sirius , Harry se renferme peu à peu sur lui même . La rentrée à Poudlard se passe cependant assez bien jusqu'à..

oO§OooO§Oo

#Arrive sur le podium d'une démarche féline, un garçon blond sexy. Il porte des vêtements de chez Mrs Guipure : un pantalon en cuir noir, une chemise bordeaux qui fait ressortir sa peau laiteuse, et un manteau façon Matrix. Ses cheveux plaquer en arrière, coiffe par Mr Jycroipasjesuitrobon font ressortir ses yeux gris, métallique, il .....#

**Rogue**: non mais ça suffit maintenant ! On est pas dans un défilé de mode !

**Pol**:--' (hum....c'est vrai)

**Rogue** : Draco ...que fais tu là ? (Tu es puni ?)

**Draco**: à la demande de Lilou, Pol m'a appelé pour vous aider à commenter. J'ai la côte !!(Moi au moins)

**Rogue** : _/regard méchant à Pol/_ alors pourquoi je dois être ici ?

**Pol**:parce que ..../_cherche cherche cherche/_ je suis tombé sur toi au début ! Tu finiras avec moi a la fin (il croit koi ! moi j'aurai préféré Sirius sniiiif)

**Draco**:/_lève les sourcils/_ tu finiras avec Rogue .....??

**Rogue**: Oo (oh mon dieu)

**Pol**: pour commenter ! T'as l'esprit mal tourné Dray !!

**Draco**: normal je suis un Malefoy. Pourquoi je suis la ? (À part pour être le plus bô, le plus intelligent, le plus cool, le plus...)

**Pol** : pour parler de ton rôle dans ma fic ! (Je lui ai répété au moins 50 fois ! m'écoute pas ou koi)

**Draco**:(j'adore l'emmerder nyark, nyark) big exagération ohhhhhh ! ahhhhhh ouiiiiii !

**Rogue**: /_s'est enfin remis du choc/_ suffit Draco ! Fais ce qu'on te dit ! Qu'on n'en finisse (où il y aura un meurtre).

**Pol**:(je suis sur qu'il se fout de moi ! grrr) ouaiiiiis ! bien dit...heu...o-

**Draco**:(pas drôle) il est vrai qu'au au début de la fic, on a l'impression que je suis reste le même ...

**Pol**: fifils-a-papa, futur mangemort en herbe, sale ...

**Draco**:/_fusille du regard Pol/_ mais ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas un rôle présent dans cette fic, que ce n'est pas un rôle important ! Au contraire ! Prenons la dispute du chapitre 6 : Harry frappe ou ça fait mal en me rappelant comment tout le monde me voit .L'auteur, met /_regard qui tue a Pol/_ que "c'est sans doute vrai "; mais c'était par rapport à la pensée de Potter. Avant elle met bien que nous avons tout 2 besoin d'un défouloir. Pour Potter, le pourquoi ne se pose même pas, pour moi, vous pouvez deviner. (Vous saurez à la fin de tte façon). Quand à ma repartie (en le traitant d'assassin), je suis pas censé être au courant pour son parrain. Je ne pouvais pas savoir que sa le blesserai (sinon je l'aurai utilisé plus tôt). Tu as bien compris l'état de Harry, Lilou, oui il est une vraie bombe à retardement ...

**Pol**: chuuuttt n'en dit pas trop Draco : allez un petit bonus, l'un des derniers chapitre aura pour titre : "Conversation entre ennemies».

**Rogue**:à mon tour. 4rine se demande si je ne suis pas en train d'apprécier Potter ou à devenir sentimental ! Ridicule !

**Draco**: impossible

**Pol**:montre la feuille de leur dernière entrevue du chap 5

**Rogue**:Oo

**Draco**:Oo.......ahahahahahahaha!!

**Rogue**: la ferme ! 5 points en moins pour Serpentard !

**Draco**:mais ...

**Pol**:ahahahahahaha!!

**Rogue**: 20 points en moins pour Griffondor !

**Pol**: mais .... (Je ne suis même pas à Poudlard !!)

**Rogue** : on ne discute pas ! (Changeons de sujet, cela vaut mieux) dans ce chap, Harry.... (Merde)Potter....

**Draco-Pol**:(pfffff)

**Rogue**:/_regard-made-in-snape-de-la-mort-ki-tue_/...Va rencontrer les protagonistes de l'histoire. Mais le passage le plus important sera celui de Narcissa !

**Draco**: ma mère ? regard soupçonneux à Pol

**Pol**: (oupps) je remercie Yasha, 4rine, lilou, onarluca, arathorn, serena24 , bartimeus, harryjo pour vos encouragements !! Et vos compliments !!

**Rogue**: attention sa tête va tellement enflée qu'elle pourra rivaliser av Mr Potter !

**Draco**:hum

**Pol**:(TTTT) bonne lecture à tous !

**Résumé du chap précédent** : Lily trouve dans le parc de Poudlard, un jeune garçon inconscient. Lorsque celui-ci se réveille, il se rend compte qu'il est amnésique. Dumbledore décide de lui donner une nouvelle identité et de leur garder jusqu'à que ses souvenirs lui reviennent.

**Chapitre 7: Hélios et la légende de la robe de plume**

- Nonnnn, Lunard !! T'es sérieux ?

- Puisque je te le dis Patmol !

- Un nouveau ? Une recrue de dernière minute ? uno nuevo o una nueva ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Patmol ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on nous a demande d'être présent dans la grande salle à 7 heures précises !

- Non mais c'est quoi ce préfet de pacotille qui n'est au courant de rien, se moqua Sirius.

En guise de réponse il reçut un coup d'oreiller de la part du préfet de pacotille. James dut intervenir avant qu'une bataille éclate. Cela aurait était amusant, mais ils n'avaient déjà pas beaucoup de temps pour s'habiller.

- Tu avoueras que c'est étrange, Lunard. Tu ne sais ni d'où il ou elle vient, ni son age ou la raison se sa présence ici, expliqua James.

Remus haussa les épaules. Oui, il était intrigué, mais ils en sauraient sans doute plus quand ils descendraient.

- Faudrait peut être réveiller le rat, dit Sirius avec un sourire diabolique.

Les trois amis, d'un commun accord sortirent leur baguette et avec 3 Wingardium leviosa combinés, élevèrent leur camarade et le dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Un hurlement strident retentit alors du dortoir des garçons.

- C' était quoi ça ? Demanda Amy, alors qu'elle descendait du dortoir accompagné de Lily et Ophélie.

- Je dirai que les maraudeurs sont réveillés, soupira Lily, comme si la pire des choses s'étaient produites.

- Je suppose qu'inévitablement ils devaient ouvrir les yeux ! Continua t'elle. J'espérai, évidemment, comme chaque matin que cela ne se produise pas. Mais c'est sûrement un genre de malédiction ! Ils doivent fatalement se réveiller ! Amy éclata de rire et Ophélie fit un sourire sarcastique à Lily. Lily avait beau dire ce qu'elle veut sur James et les maraudeurs, James restait son sujet de discussion préféré.

Il était assez amusant pour Ophélie de voir James tenter d'impressionner Lily en causant des catastrophes. Et Lily, toujours à le surveiller et se précipitant à chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque choses d'illégal sans savoir qu'elle était le facteur principal de ses bêtises. Oui, il formait un très beau couple même si ce n'était pas encore officiel.

- J'espère qu'Alex sera à Griffondor. Le pauvre, cela doit être terrible de perdre la mémoire, chuchota Amy.

- Je trouve qu'il n'avait pas l'air si malheureux, déclara Ophélie méfiante.

- Tu n'en sais rien ! S'énerva Lily. De plus, je sais qu'on le connaît que depuis trois jours, mais je suis certaine qu'il est quelqu'un de bien. Dumbledore ne le couvrirait pas s'il n'avait pas confiance en lui!

'Intéressant ' songea Ophélie. Il était aussi curieux de voir que des liens s'étaient vite tissés avec Hélios et Lily. Elle le défendait toujours quand Ophélie émettait des soupçons. Le trio était souvent venue lui rendre visite, et Ophélie devait se l'avouer, elle même appréciait le jeune homme. Amy était par contre, complètement sous le charme et c'était compréhensible. Non seulement d'être beau à regarder, il était captivant. Elle rougit de ses propres réflexions. Depuis quand une Lindeify se laissait aller à penser comme une midinette?

Les trois filles arrivèrent dans la grande salle et s'installèrent à la table des Griffondor. Tout le monde parlait avec animation du nouveau venu. Il y avait déjà toute sorte de rumeur sur lui. Chez les filles, l'histoire qui avait le plus de succès était qu'il serait un prince étranger venue se cacher car on voulait l'assassiner afin qu'il ne monte pas sur le trône. Les garçons, que c'était une fille d'ascendance vélane qui venait de France, de l'école de Beauxbatons. Des histoires plus invraisemblables que les autres.

Les maraudeurs arrivèrent à leur tour, et Lily lança un regard soupçonneux à James. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et lui répondit par un sourire innocent. Quand tout le monde fut installé, le directeur se leva et le silence régna dans la grande salle. Les élèves le regardaient avec des airs avides et surexcités.

-Bonjour chez élèves. Aujourd'hui j'ai le plaisir de vous présentez un nouvel élève auquel, j'espère, vous ferez bon accueil. Il nous vient de Durmstang, (....)

Beaucoup jetèrent des regards lourds en sous-entendu à leurs voisins, tandis que certains serpentards levaient la tête, soudainement plus intéressés.

- (...) et suivra les cours avec les 6ème années. Son nom est Alexiel Hélios.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, et le professeur McGonagall avec à ses côtés un jeune homme entrèrent. Le garçon avait une démarche fière et il regardait droit devant lui. Ses cheveux colorés étrangement, tombaient avec souplesse sur son front. Les filles soupirèrent à son passage, la plus part certaines que la rumeur de son lignage royal était et ne pouvait être que vraie.

Quand Alex entra accompagnée du professeur McGonagall, il sentit avec gêne tous les regards posés sur lui.

'Marche, en regardant droit devant toi. Regarde cette magnifique pierre... ohlala... Ils ont l'air sévères les profs... REGARDE le mur derrière eux ! La pierre superbement incrustée avec les autres pierres !! Pff, c'est nul comme truc ! Surtout ne trébuche pas. Mais pourquoi j'ai autant le trac ? J'ai sûrement déjà dû passer par là ! Remarque, je ne m'en souviens pas.'

Il s'arrêta devant l'estrade tandis que le professeur posait le choixpeau sur le tabouret.

- Mr Hélios, veuillez mettre le choixpeau.

'Et c'est partit. GRIFFONDOR !!! Je veux être à Griffondor !!Avec les trois drôles de dames !!' (Nda : surnom du trio de Lily)

Le choixpeau lui murmura à l'esprit :

- _#hummm ...Je vois clair en toi. Tu ignores qui tu es... mais ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'inquiètes pas, quand il faudra, tu sauras... beaucoup de talent et de soif d'apprendre. Serdaigle te conviendrait. Mais non, ce n'est pas le mieux pour toi. Tu es loyal, tu connais l'importance de l'amour et l'amitié. Poufsouffle t'accueillerait. Tu es toi même fait d'amour mais il y a autre chose... Non, tu n'y as pas ta place. Oui, tu as des caractéristiques et qualités typiques des serpentards. Je suis certain que se serait la meilleure place pour toi… non ! Tu ne veux pas... Quelle volonté ! Très bien ... dans ce cas il n'y a pas d'autre choix que ...#_ GRIFFONDOR !

Cette fois ci la voix raisonna dans toute la salle. Et avec soulagement et sous les applaudissements il alla s'asseoir à sa table. Alex à peine assit se retrouva assaillit de questions. Il tentait de répondre le mieux qu'il pouvait mais, il n'arrivait pas à se faire entendre.

- Laissez le respiré, bon sang !! Alex se retourna et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux noir de son age.

- Hestia Jones, bonjour Hélios. Je te souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard. Si tu as un problème, tu peux demander à Rémus Lupin, le châtain en face de toi. Il est préfet. Mais je te conseille plutôt la préfete, Lily Evans, la fille là-bas, à droite qui fait, elle, bien son boulot...

- Hestia ! S'indigna le garçon châtain ! Tandis que les autres riaient

- Bah quoi, Rem'. Y a que la vérité qui blesse ! Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et se tourna vers une fille noire. Un garçon à lunette ovale, aux cheveux noir en bataille s'installa à côté d'Alex, et un brun, genre grand et costaud, s'assit de son autre côté.

- Salut Hélios, moi c'est James Potter.

- Et moi Sirius Black. Bienvenue à la maison number one de Poudlard !

Alex sourit en se demandant s'il ne connaissait pas ses deux gaillards. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais la moitié des élèves et des professeurs lui étaient familier, alors que de toute évidence ce n'était valable que pour lui.

- A ce qu'il parait, à Durmstang, les élèves apprennent à faire de la magie noire.

Tout les gens de la table se tournèrent vers un petit gros, qui avait dit ça tout en mangeant son pudding. Alex fronça les sourcils.

- Ici, on n'aime pas beaucoup la magie noir, continua t'il.

Alex se rendit compte qu'on n'attendait de voir sa réaction. Cela devait être un genre test.

- Et bien moi, je n'aime pas les gens qui ont des préjugés, répondit-il sèchement. Non, Durmstang n'est pas une école de magie noir où on apprend à devenir le parfait petit mangemort, si tu veux savoir !

En fait, il n'en savait rien du tout, mais le petit gros lui était fort antipathique. Sirius sourit, il aimait les personnes de caractère.

- Lui, c'est Peter Pettigrow. T'inquiètes pas, c'est un ami. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Durmstang à une mauvaise réputation.

- Par contre, en tant que Griffondor, nous devons te prévenir qui sont nos ennemis, déclara James d'un ton solennel.

- A vrai dire, se sont surtout les serpentards. Les types aux mines sinistre de la table d'en face qui sont pour la plus part, eux, des petits mangemorts en herbe.

- Je vais te désigner les plus dangereux. Celui qui à les cheveux crades, et qui donne l'impression qu'il est allergique au mot douche c'est Servollo Riguolo...

'C'est un nom ça ?'...

- Il connaît plein de sortilèges et un goût prononcé pour la magie noire. En face de lui, le blondinet c'est le chef de la bande : Rosier, le capitaine de l'Équipe de Quidditch. Il est très dangereux. Les 2 gorilles qui l'entourent sont Crabe et Gogol, ils ont redoublés plusieurs fois est ...

'Là c'est sur, il dit n'importe quoi !!'

- POTTER !!!!Hurla une Lily indignée !

- Tous aux abris ! Lily la tigresse est passée en mode combo !! Cria Sirius en sautant sous la table. Lupin et Pettigrow suivirent son exemple.

- Oui ma chère Evans, quel est le problème, susurra James.

- Tu ne vas pas embarquer Al...Hélios dans tes combines douteuses dès le 1er jour !

- Mheu non ...ma douce...

« Paf !! »

Lily donna une baffe retentissante à James sous l'oeil ébahit d'Alex.

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça ! Potter ! Elle se tourna vers Alex. Je te conseille de faire gaffe à eux ! Surtout Black et Potter ! Si tu as un problème, vient me voir ! Compris ?

- Ok ...

'Avec un regard pareil ! Comment refuser ?'

Les trois garçons sortirent de sous la table mort de rire.

- Bravo Jamesie ! 30 minutes dans la grande salle et tu as déjà reçu ta première baffe de la journée !

- Je me passerai de tes commentaires Siri.

Lupin leva les yeux au ciel. Puis se tourna vers Alex :

- Tu as ton emploi du temps ? Alex le sortit de sa poche, et Sirius s'empressa de lui arracher des mains.

- Waouuu, bah dis donc mon vieux ! T'en as des matières ! Tu as le même emploi du temps que moi et James. T'as qu'à rester avec nous. On commence par potion avec Vampirela.

- Vampirela ?

- Mrs Nosferatu, le professeur de potion et directrice de la maison de Serpentard ! Une vraie peau de vache, expliqua James.

'Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?'

- Et Hélios, dit la jeune fille noire, moi c'est Anna Harendt. C'est vrai que t'es un prince ?

- Que... quoi ?

- Anna ! Hestia lui fit une pichenette.

- Aiheu ...! Je blaguais !! T'es mimi tout plein Alex... ça te dérange pas que je t'appelle par ton prénom ? (Même si c'est pas son prénom entier)

- Non, pas du tout.

- Nana a raison ! Alex c'est beaucoup mieux qu'Hélios! Déclama James

- Allez, faut qu'on aille en cours. Viens Lex ! Annonça Sirius

- Lex ?

- C'est 10 fois mieux qu'Alex

Ainsi, Alex commença sa journée en compagnie des maraudeurs. Ses nouvelles amies lui avaient parlé de ce groupe qui adorait faire des blagues, spécialement au serpentards et aux nouveaux. Il était donc prévenu et il se méfiait un peu d'eux.

- Tu verras qu'on n'est pas nombreux en classe de potion. En plus, la Vampirela nous a fait passer un examen dès le 1er jour et sous prétexte que James et moi nous avons eu E, on ne fait que de la théorie !

- Il y a que Servollo qui fait de la pratique !

- Y'a qui d'autre dans la classe aspic sup. de potion ?

- Ma cousine, Bellatrix.

- T'oublies Lestrange ! Siri !

- Donc en gros, il y a vous 2, Servollo (je ne connais pas son vrai nom), Lestrange et ta cousine. On est donc 6 ! C'est pas mal ! Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire. Il semblerait que quel que soit l'école, les cours de potion soit les mêmes. Il devait y avoir qu'un unique exemplaire du guide du parfait horrible professeur de potion. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et Alex s'installa au fond avec ses deux nouveaux camarades. Un garçon aux cheveux gras, et aux vêtements sales alla s'asseoir en face du bureau.

Une belle brune, avec une expression narquoise entra dans la salle accompagnée d'un séduisant jeune homme châtain. Elle lança un regard ironique à Sirius, tandis que son compagnon jetait un regard dégoûté à James. Ils s'assirent côte à côte au milieu de la salle.

-Eh ! Cousine ! Je vois que tu as retrouvé tes couleurs naturelles ! Dommage le jaune canari et le vert fluo t'allait à ravir !

Elle se retourna et foudroya Sirius du regard.

- C' était vraiment particulier de te voir habillé en clown ! T'as de drôle goût vestimentaire ! Remarque, avec ton petit copain en drag queen, vous formiez un couple à la fois beau et strange. Tout le monde était d'accord là-dessus ! Renchérit James

- Tu le regretteras Potter ! S'écria Lestrange, rouge de colère en se levant.

- Mais je t'attends ! Allez amènes toi ! Prouve moi que t'es pas un lâche ! Vil asticot.

Il sortit sa baguette mais, d'un regard Bellatrix le fit se rasseoir. Le professeur, entra alors. Alex, qui avait assisté à la joute verbale sans trop savoir s'il devait s'y mêler, fut soulagé de voir le professeur enfin arrivée. Il eut le souffle coupé devant la beauté de la femme qui se tenait devant lui.

Ses cheveux noir tombait lisse, jusqu'au milieu de son dos. La pâleur de sa peau était accentué par le rouge prononcé des ses lèvres et ses yeux noir qui dégageaient une lueur malveillante. Le surnom de Vampirela lui sied parfaitement. Sa longue robe noir et sa cape virevoltait à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle croisa le regard du nouveau. Alex lu dans les yeux du professeur qu'elle était avide de pouvoir. Elle était fausse, cela il en était sûr. Alex sentit sa cicatrice le brûlait légèrement. Une partie en lui était affolée alors que l'autre analysait tranquillement la situation. Comment en un sale regard pouvait il savoir tout cela ? Et cette douleur que signifiait elle ?

Le professeur Nosferatu secoua sa tête. Un instant, elle avait cru que les yeux du nouveau était devenue vert. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs très peu apprécié l'impression qu'il l'ait sondé.

- Monsieur Hélios. À la vue des résultats des examens que vous avez passé, vous ferez équipe avec monsieur Rogue. Vous avez le niveau pour passer à la pratique. Pas comme certains qui n'ont visiblement aucun don dans la matière. Son regard alla sur James et Sirius qui semblaient s'en moquer comme de leur première couche-culotte. Sachez jeune homme que je ne tolérerai aucune erreur de votre part et que ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes nouveau que vous aurez un traitement de faveur. 5 point en moins pour Griffondor ! Rangez ça tout de suite Mr Black. Mr Hélios venez vous installez à côté de Mr Rogue... 10 point en moins pour Griffondor ! Cessez ses grimaces Mr Black!

Alex se leva et alla s'asseoir à coté du garçon. Il baissait la tête, visiblement pas très content d'avoir un partenaire. Ses cheveux gras tombaient sur son visage, seul un nez long et crochu dépassait. Tout à fait charmant.

- Salut ! Lança t'il joyeusement.

Il eut droit en guise de réponse à un grognement dédaigneux.

- Grrrrr toi aussi, retenta Alex.

Rogue releva les yeux. Le nouveau le dévisageait, curieux sans une ombre de méchanceté ou de malveillance dans le regard. Il lui souriait même. Depuis quand un Griffondor montrait de la sympathie à un serpentard ? Et surtout à lui. C'est sans doute parce qu'il est nouveau se dit il. Puis il se souvint qu'il venait de Durmstang. Il aurait bien voulut entrer dans cette école.

- Je m'appelle Alexiel Hélios et toi, tu es Rogue... (je ne pense pas que Servollo soit son prénom).

- Severus Rogue. Je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais c'est pas l'amour entre nos deux maisons.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Mais toi et on moi on va devoir faire équipe pour concocter des potions des plus dangereuses les une que les autres. Et si on passe plusieurs heures l'un à côté de l'autre, autant qua ça se passe bien. Tu ne crois pas ?

Il médita la dessus. Cette histoire de partenariat ne lui plaisait pas. Mais le Griffondor n'avait pas l'air bête, et il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. Il lui aurait été presque sympathique s'il ne s'était pas lié d'amitié avec Potter et Black.

- Fait gaffe... Tu dois les couper dans le sens du muscle ! Le critiqua t'il. Alex changea alors le sens de sa cuisse de grenouille et lança un regard interrogatif à Rogue. Il lui répondit par un grognement pour acquiescer.

- Grrrr à toi, dit Alex.

Rogue fit un faible sourire qu'il retira aussitôt.

- Trop tard je l'ait vu ! Chuchota Alex. Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Même sous la torture je n'avouerais jamais à quiconque que je t'ai vue sourire ! Ta réputation sera préservée.

Rogue dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait, voila qu'il faisait ami-ami avec un Griffondor. Lui, le misanthrope de Serpentard ! Faut dire que le nouveau avait quelque chose en lui d'engageant. Il lui laissait une impression de déjà-vu.

A bien et réfléchir, il n'avait jamais eu d'ami et cela lui convenait très bien. Peut être Narcissa, qu'il aimait bien, mais elle était étroitement surveillée en tant que future épouse de Malefoy. Il y avait aussi Lily Evans mais il l'avait traité un jour de sang de Bourbe, et cela l'avait blessé. Il se ressentit bouillir de colère, tout cela à cause de Potter. Ce sale Potter qui tournait toujours autour de la jeune fille.

- Elle est comment la prof ? D'après Black, c'est une peau de vache.

- Elle frappe là ou ça fait mal.

- HELIOS !! ROGUE! Cessez vos bavardages immédiatement !

Les deux élèves sursautèrent. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que quatre paires d'yeux, les observait quelque peu surpris par le fait qu'ils avaient l'air de s'entendre. Les serpentards étaient intrigué, enfin, après tout le nouveau venait d'arriver de Durmstang.

James ne dit rien, il ressentait une curieuse jalousie. Il trouvait se sentiment déplacé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer sincèrement qu'Alex ne fréquente que lui et les maraudeurs. Surtout pas les serpentards, surtout pas Servollo. A la fin du cours, il attendit Alex et lança un regard noir à Severus.

Celui haussa les sourcils, c'était bien la première fois que Potter semblait lui envier quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose c'était Hélios se dit il. Potter comme d'habitude ne supportait pas de ne pas être le centre d'intérêt. Et le nouveau avait l'air d'être immunisé à ce genre d'attitude.

Il voyait au-delà des apparences. Après tout, Hélios pourrait lui être utile. Rogue se dirigeait vers la salle commune des serpentards.

Pas une mauvaise journée en fin de compte. En allant dans la bibliothèque cet après midi, il était tombé sur Hélios qui travaillait sur il ne sait plus quel devoir en compagnie d'Evans et ses deux copines. Le brun lui avait fait signe d'approcher.

Après avoir hésité, il était finalement venu s'installer avec eux. Et même s'il était resté la plus part du temps silencieux, il avait apprécié la compagnie des Griffondors. Lily et lui s'étaient reparlé comme si, l'an dernier il ne s'était rien passé. Il avait fait plus ample connaissance avec Hélios. Et sincèrement, il avait un humour légèrement serpentard. Un peu comme cette Lindeify. Etrange, il ressemblait à deux serpentards ratés.

Ce qu'il aimait à la bibliothèque, le dernier endroit où on pouvait rencontrer Potter et Black, mais où il avait toutes les chances de trouver Evans. Si belle, avec ses beaux yeux vert étincelant, son sourire, sa voix, son parfum... Tout en elle était merveilleux. Il devait paraître bien laid à côté. Elle était le fruit interdit, son Eve. Un ange merveilleux, que lui le vilain corbeau ne pouvait atteindre. Et pourtant elle lui parlait, elle le regardait ...

- Et bien, Severus... On rêve ? Il se tourna vers la ravissante blonde, dont les yeux bleus outre-mer le fixaient avec un léger sourire. Elle était seule, installée sur le canapé, un livre de potion dans les mains. Une autre beauté qu'Evans. Evans était le soleil, Narcissa était la lune. Le jour et la nuit. Il alla s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Il y a une rumeur sur toi. A ce qui parait tu t'es lié d'amitié avec le nouveau. J'ai du mal à y croire. Jamais son timbre de voix s'élevait. Toujours le même ton monotone, froid et distant.

Elle avait pourtant une voix grave qui aurait pu être agréable.

- Hélios est un peu moins idiot que ses condisciples, avoua t'il. Normal, il vient de Durmstang après tout.

Un sourire plus précis se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Tu connais la légende de la Famille Hélios ? Dit elle, songeuse.

Il la regarda, fasciné pas cette fleur de Lys. La fiancée d'un autre être froid mais malveillant en plus. Malefoy, un nom réputé, craint et dont les idéaux de cette famille ne sont inconnus à personne.

Rogue était un des rares élèves à pouvoir converser avec Narcissa. Son père était ami avec les paternels des deux promis. Il eut un frisson en songeant que le fils ne devait pas être différent de son géniteur. Il avait peu connu, Lucius Malefoy qui avait finit ses études il y a 2 ans. Mais il se souvenait de la peur qu'on lisait sur les visages des autres élèves sur son passage.

Seul quelques rares Griffondors avaient osé le défier. Et souvent, ils l'avaient amèrement regretté.

- Hélios dans la mythologie classique moldue était le Dieu du Soleil. Elle haussa les sourcils.

- J'ignorais que tu t'y connaissais en légende moldue. Il balaya l'air d'un geste dédaigneux de la main.

- La famille Hélios était très ancienne, au même titre que les Potter, les Malefoy et les Blacks. Ils sont d'origine française et Italienne. Ils ont immigrés en Grande Bretagne il y a environ cinq siècles. Chaque membre de cette famille a toujours montré un grand potentiel magique. Par contre, ils sont très peu nombreux.

- Mouaiiis très intéressant, soupira Rogue.

- Tu connais l'histoire de la robe de plume ?

- Oui. Les nymphes en n'ont besoin pour rejoindre les cieux.

- Selon une légende, un de leur ancêtre est tomber amoureux d'une nymphe céleste. Elle descendait sur terre pour se baigner dans un lac. Et pour cela, elle ôtait sa robe. Le jeune homme amoureux la vola et la cacha. La nymphe coincée sur terre n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. De leur union, naquit la famille Hélios.

- Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant, finit Rogue sarcastiquement.

- Pas vraiment, dit elle en souriant. La nymphe dépérissait à vue d'oeil, ses enfants qui avaient peur de voir leur mère mourir allèrent voir leur père. A regret, il lui rendit sa robe. La nymphe repartit dans les cieux après avoir bénit de tout son amour sa famille.

- Elle les a donc abandonnés, sympa.

- Elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle n'avait pas sa place dans leur monde.

Rogue regarda Narcissa en essayant de déchiffrer son expression rêveuse. Elle la montrait rarement et cela le surprenait toujours. Narcissa rêvait t'elle de posséder une robe de plume pour monter au ciel ? Pour échapper à son mariage arrangé, à son destin tout trac ?

oO §OooO§Oo

Ce matin là, Lex se réveilla avec une drôle de sensation. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose en lui avait changé. Il se leva, sortit hors de son lit. Il regarda ses camarades de chambres toujours endormis: James n'avait plus de couverture, Sirius était pelotonné contre son polochon, Remus sur le côté, ses membres recroquevillés et Peter les bras et les jambes écartés sortant de son lit.

Cela faisait 2 jours qu'ils étaient avec eux, et ils s'entendaient très bien. Avec un sourire amusé, Lex se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Mais quand il passa devant la glace, le sourire se transforma en une grimace mi effrayé, mi incrédule. Il se vit avec horreur affublé de 2 oreilles de loup noir à la place des siennes et il remarqua que de cet animal il en avait aussi la queue. Il pesta furieusement en se souvenant de la veille.

_Flash Back_

_Dans la salle de commune, il s'était mis à côté d'Hestia qui lui racontait avec animation les blagues des maraudeurs. Lily assise en face d'eux, commentait avec des propos pas tr__ès élogieux et surtout sur James. _

_Et quand on parle du loup... Remus, James, Sirius et Peter arrivèrent en mangeant du chocolat. Ils s'installèrent à côté d'eux et demandèrent qui en voulait. Hestia refusa poliment, à cause d'un régime q__u'elle suivait. Lily et lui en prirent un chacun. Les maraudeurs, eurent un étrange sourire..._

_fin du Flash Black_

"Oh...mon dieu ! Lily " s'écria Lex. Quelques secondes plus tard, un hurlement retentit dans tout les dortoirs. On entendit une voix féminine pester et des bruits de pas précipités.

- POTTER, hurla Lily en ouvrant la porte de leur chambre d'un coup de pied.

Lex sortit de la salle de bain, toujours en t-shirt et en pantalon jogging. Les quatre farceurs, maintenant parfaitement réveillés hurlèrent de rire en voyant leurs deux victimes.

Lily, en chemise de nuit, avait, elle, hérité d'une paire d'oreille de tigre et sa queue tigrée bougeait violemment de gauche à droite témoignant de sa fureur !!

- Lily-la-Tigresse !! 'hoc' réussit à dire entre deux rires James. Que nous vaut 'hoc' 'hoc' ta visite ?

En deux pas, Lily se retrouva face à James. Quand elle repartie, James avec la marque d'une main sur sa joue gauche.

- YESSSSSS! Cria tout un coup Sirius !

- Quoi ? demanda James en le foudroyant du regard.

- Record battu ! 2 min a peine réveillée ! T'as eu droit à ta claque !!

Les garçons se plièrent en 2 de rire, alors que James grommelait un "jevoipascequilyadedrôle".

- Heu...les gars, dit Lex. Comment je fait moi avec ça ? Il désigna ses oreilles de loup. Les maraudeurs s'approchèrent en même temps vers Lex.

- T'inquiètes, dit joyeusement Remus. C'est seulement pour la journée.

- A trois les gars ! 1...2...3.

Alors que Lex reçut quatre coups d'oreiller, il entendit les maraudeurs criaient "Joyeux baptisage!!"

Une bataille de polochon suivit.

**fin de chapitre**

**Bande annonce du suivant** : Vous avez déjà eu une journée de cours à moitié transformé en loup ? Premier cours pour Lex de DFCM

**Rogue** : pourquoi tu me fais faire ami-ami avec Potter ?

**Draco**: pourquoi tu dits qu'il a faillit allez a Serpentard ? C'est impossible voyons ! Le choixpeau n'est pas débile ce que je sache (quoique)

**Pol**: parce que je suis l'auteur ! Na ! Et toi Draco, tu devrais lire le tome 1 d'Harry Potter.

**Rogue**:/_grommelle_/

**Draco**:/_grommelle_/

**Pol**:petite reviews ? humm ? Je suis ouverte aux suggestions et au critique...

**_M4r13_**_ : Et moi j'ai fini la correction de tous les chapitres!!!! (J'ai du y passé quelques heures, c'est tout !!! ;-))_


	8. Orgueil , préjugé , prédiction

**Titre :**_ Les miroirs du temps_

**Auteur :** Polgara86 (et pas Polgara la sorcière , hélas )  
**correctrice :**M4r13 _(ndc : c'est toujours moi !!!)_  
**Avertissement :PG13** (même si le début est soft , cela va se corser au fils de l'histoire)  
**Spoilers :** Les cinq tomes  
**Disclaimer**** :** L'univers, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucun argent (donc je suis et resterait pauvre ). Tout appartient à JK Rowling (que je trouve très belle et qui est aujourd'hui une des femmes les plus riche du monde)

**Résume général : **Après la perte de Sirius , Harry se renferme peu à peu sur lui même . La rentrée à Poudlard se passe cependant assez bien jusqu'  
  
.

oO§OooO§Oo

**Pol**:chante sa joie de vivre J'ai fais la teuf toute le nuit lalalala

**Rogue**:/_a des boules quies , fait une potion_/ pampampam

_/l'air se fait lourd , les ténèbres se répandent , un homme aux yeux rouges apparaît/_

**Voldie**: que POL !!!

**Pol**:trembleouiii ?

**Voldie** : DOLORIS /_regarde Pol se tordre de douleur_/

**pol**:aahaaaaahhhhh

**Rogue**:/_a toujours ses boules quies_/ pampompam

**Voldemort**: hummm DOLORIS !! re-regarde Pol se tordre de douleur

**Rogue**:/_a toujours ses boules quies_/ pampompampamm

**Lord** **Voldemort**: voilà ! c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça ! Bon , voici le nouveau chapitre de cette incapable !

**Pol**: heu Mr le seigneur de ténèbres ...se ratatine devant le regard furieux du lord. Je voulais juste remercier toutes les reviews et dire que j'ai changé certains trucs, que vous remarquerez si vous avez déjà lu l'histoire parce que je trouvais que cela sonnait mieux. Je vous en pris, continuez /_fait une révérence et son nez touche le sol_/(hum j'aurais pu faire le ménage )

**Lord** **Voldemort** : je plains ce pauvre Hélios, se retrouver avec ces crétins de Griffondor. C'est drôle il me rappelle quelqu'un .réfléchie

**Pol**:/_transpire_/ humm bon , bonne lecture --'

**Rogue**:/_a toujours ses boules quies_/ pampompam

**chapitre 8 : orgueil , préjugé , prédiction**

********

Lex et Lily furent accueillis par les rires, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande salle. Cette réaction s'expliquait par le fait qu'ils étaient affublés d'oreilles de loup pour l'un, de tigre pour l'autre et que leurs queues respectives dépassaient de leurs robes de sorcier.

Si Lex prenait les choses avec humour, Lily était tout simplement furieuse. Pas vraiment de la transformation. En effet, la blague pouvait être considérée comme gentille et bénigne comparé a ce qu'était capable de faire les maraudeurs. Cela s'expliquait parce qu'ils devaient apprécier le nouveau.  
Non, si Lily était en colère, c'était pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'elle s'était laisser avoir en beauté. Elle qui les connaissait bien, ils l'avaient berné facilement. Son orgueil en avait pris un coup. A ce moment là, elle détestait Potter avec ses airs stupides de sale voyou de stupide je-me-prend-pour-le-meilleur et de son stupide sex-appeal... heuuu… enfin, bref Potter était stupide !! Se disait elle.

Les deux victimes de la plaisanterie était d'abord passe voir l'infirmière, mais comme les maraudeurs l'avaient expliqué, il y avait juste à attendre que la potion ne fasse plus effet .Ils étaient donc condamné à rester toute la journée avec leurs attirails d'animaux. Au grand plaisir de leur camarades qui les trouvaient très mignons.

Lily alla s'asseoir à cote d'Ophélie, en jetant un regard noir à Amy qui pouffait dans ses céréales.  
- Mymy ! Tu pourrais me soutenir !   
- Allons Lily ! Je trouve que cette blague est très drôle ! Toi et Lex, vous êtes trop adorable ! On a envie de vous faire des calinous ...  
- Je te déconseille fortement d'essayer, grogna Lily.  
- Groarrr ! 'tention Lily-la-tigresse sort ses griffes !  
- Potter ! De quel droit tu t'assois à côté de moi !"

James lui fit un grand sourire. Ses yeux noisette fixés sur les iris vert de la jeune fille. Lily se sentit rougir.  
- Mais tu rougis ! Ma sorcière bien aimée, chuchota James.

Lily se serait maudit. Non, toute compte fait, il était préférable de maudire James.  
- JE NE SUIS PAS TA SORCIERE BIEN AIMEE, Potter ! Tu te crois génial, n'est ce pas? Mais je vais te dire moi ce que tu es ! Tu n'es qu'un sale gosse trop gâté. C'est pas parce que tes parents sont de célèbres aurors que tu dois te la péter ! T'es qu'un gros con qui se croit supérieur aux autres ! Un sale égoïste qui ne se soucie de personne d'autre que de lui même. Tu me donnes envie de vomir.

Lily avait dit ça d'une seule traite. James blêmit à ses paroles. Mais au lieu de réagir, de répondre, de gueuler, il se leva et retourna s'asseoir à côté de Sirius, sans un mot ni un regard.

Lily mal à l'aise le regarda partir. Elle n'avait pas prévu cette réaction.

- Félicitation, dit sèchement Oph'.  
- Bah, quoi ! C'est la vérité, se défendit Lily mal à l'aise devant l'air dur qu'avait pris son amie. Elle chercha du soutient vers Amy, mais celle-ci semblait de l'avis d'Oph'.  
- Qu'en sais tu ? Je suis d'accord avec toi. Il lui est arriver d'aller trop loin, voir beaucoup trop loin dans se blagues, mais...  
- Mais quoi, Ophélie? demanda Lily sur un ton de défi.  
- Mais tu ne le connais pas ! Puisque tu as décidé que tu le détestais depuis notre 1ère année ! Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais quand il joue un mauvais tour a quelqu'un c'est rarement sans raison et que sinon ses blagues sont ...  
- Même s'il avait des raisons, il n'a aucun droit d'agir comme il le fait ! Il est égoïste ! C'est a cause de lui si on n'a pas gagne la coupe des 4...  
- Nous sommes en temps de Guerre ! Qu'est ce qu'on a foutre de cette stupide récompense ?

- OPHELIE !  
- Les maraudeurs sont drôles ! Et j'adore rire ! J'en ai besoin ! On en a tous besoin. Tu le sais parfaitement Lily que tu es simplement vexée de t'être fait avoir ! Tu accuses James de préjugés, d'intolérance, d'arrogance... Ouvre les yeux ! Tu as exactement les mêmes défauts !

Lily devenue pâle, regarda Amy qui en temps normal servait de médiateur quand ses deux amies se disputaient. Son silence n'était pas de bon augure. Même si Lily regrettait ses paroles, même si une partie d'elle avait envie de s'excuser, elle était trop orgueilleuse pour l'admettre. Elle demeura silencieuse, une mise au point s'imposait.

Oph' et Amy qui avaient parfaitement compris le mutisme soudain de leur amie, ne dirent mots. Elles finirent le petit déjeuner en silence.

James, de son côté, écoutait à peine les plaisanteries de Sirius sur le pauvre Loupiot, le nouveau surnom de Lex. Celui-ci était à cote de Remus, qui le regardait.

Pour le jeune loup-garou, c'était assez étrange d'être assis près d'un garçon-loup. La potion qu'ils avaient préparée ne permettait pas de choisir la panoplie de l'animal que la victime allait prendre. Cela correspondait à sa personnalité. C'est ce qui avait poussé les maraudeurs à l'utiliser. Comme ils devaient partager leur dortoir avec Lex, et aux vues de leurs nombreux secrets, il était important de savoir à qui ils avaient affaire. Il repensa à ce qu'il y avait dans le livre qu'ils avaient pris pour faire la potion et qu'ils avaient regardé ce matin :

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Personnalité selon l'animal:  
_  
(...)  
  
**Le tigre :**la combativité , le courage   
**-orange-noir :** impulsif, loyal, passionné, ambitieux, possessif, protecteur, studieux, l'orgueil.  
  
**-blanc-noir :** calme, réfléchi, calculateur, observateur, ambitieux, patient.  
  
**(...)  
  
Le loup:** l'ambition , le courage , la colère  
**-gris :** loyal, besoin des autres, passionné, sensible, fidèle, impulsif, sens de l'humour, l'orgueil.  
  
**-beige-marron-fauve:** impulsif, loyal, humour, sensible, passionné, attentif, protecteur, l'orgueil.  
  
**-noir:** renfermé, solitaire et dépendant, secret, agressif, sarcastique, loyal, observateur, impulsif, protecteur, arrogance, l'orgueil.  
  
**(...)**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

Lex avait donc la personnalité du loup noir, une des plus complexe et difficile a cerné. Et tout ce qu'avait trouver a dire James et Sirius :"Cool ! ". Pourtant Rémus pensait qu'elle ne correspondait pas à l'image que renvoyait Lex de lui même .

- James ça va ? demanda Lex.

Les trois autres maraudeurs, se tournèrent vers James qui en effet avait une triste mine. Il leva les yeux vers son nouveau camarade. Il semblait sincèrement inquiet. La compassion de Lex eut l'effet d'une bièraubeurre sur James. Il appréciait vraiment le jeune homme. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un, sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus.

- Ouaiiiiiiiiis ! T'inquiètes Loupiot, dit il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Au fait tu aimes le Quidditch?

Lex fronça les sourcils. Heureusement pour lui, les maraudeurs pensèrent que la cause était le surnom que venait de lui donner James. Mais en fait Lex, se demandait s'il aimait le Quidditch.

- Bien sûr, j'adore ça !!

Il savait que James était le capitaine de l'équipe. Et cela ne l'aurait pas fait de dire le contraire.

- Génial ! Tu vois il nous manque des joueurs ! Un attrapeur et un batteur. Il scruta Lex d'un oeil expert. Je pense que tu devrais tenter pour le poste d'attrapeur.

Mais savait il seulement voler sur un balai, se demanda Lex, inquiet. Il fallait, qu'il refuse, on peut aimer le quidditch sans pour autant en faire...  
- Ok, quand sont les essais ?

James lui fit un grand sourire. Lex n'en revenait pas de ses propres paroles ! On aurait dit que quelqu'un d'autre avait parle a sa place. Il devait être complètement fou ! Il devait retirer ses dires ... Mais trop tard, James l'avait inscrit pour les essais qui aurait lieu samedi. Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer de ne pas se ridiculiser.

James regarda du côté de Lily, elle avait l'air triste et les trois filles semblaient sortir d'une dispute. En d'autre occasion, il se serait précipité pour venir voir ce qu'il y avait. Mais maintenant il était sûr qu'elle le détestait. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, et serra dans sa poche son vif d'or porte bonheur, piqué l'année dernière. Il soupira au souvenir que lui rappelait la petite balle. Non, il n'abandonnerait pas ! Pas depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de son amour pour la belle rousse !

En arrivant en cours de DCFM, Lex était vraiment curieux de faire connaissance avec le professeur. D'après ce qu'il avait compris ce poste était maudit, et il changeait de professeur tous les ans. Celui la s'appelait Mr Auroch. Il était un auror célèbre pour avoir combattu et survécut contre de nombreux mage noir. Les avis étaient assez partagés, pour certains ce n'était qu'un sale vantard pour d'autre un héros. Les maraudeurs faisaient partie de la première catégorie.

James avait expliqué à Lex, que sa mère étant le chef des aurors, Mr Auroch se montrait d'une politesse et d'une gentillesse excessive envers lui. Sirius, très étonné que Lex ne connaisse pas Louisianne et Wayne Potter, lui avait raconté qu'ils étaient les 2 aurors les plus célèbres du monde ! Mr et Mrs Potter, classé au même rang de Dumbledore, considérés comme ceux qui avaient une chance contre Vous-savez-qui. Il sut alors, que Sirius vivait chez James parce qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec sa famille. Mais il n'eut pas d'autre détail.

Quant à Sirius n'en revenait pas. Lui, qui était considéré après Remus comme le plus méfiant du groupe, avait sans hésiter presque raconté toute sa vie à un gars qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours !

Lex s'assit entre James et Sirius, Peter et Remus s'installèrent devant. Bien au fond de la classe, James semblait faire beaucoup d'effort pour passer inaperçu.

Les serpentards de l'autre côté des Griffondors, jetaient de fréquent coup d'oeil à Lex. Ce qui l'agaça beaucoup. Oui, il avait 2 oreilles de loup ! Oui, sa queue de loup dépassait de sa robe ! Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Rogue, une voix dans sa tête lui murmura que leur intérêt était autre.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année fit une apparition théâtrale dans la classe. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule pour le laisser entrer un homme avec une robe violette, des cheveux bruns, presque noir, grisonnant à ses tempes, coupés court. Ses yeux étaient marron, son visage anguleux. De grande taille, mince avec des airs de célibataire endurcit (c'est possible ?). Il ne souriait pas, il avait un regard de celui qui porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

- Bonjourrr, dit il d'un accent d'une langue latine. Ainsi nous avons oun nouveau. Levez vous Mr Hellioss.

Lex se leva, et rencontra le regard appréciateur de l'homme. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

- Je suis, comme vous devez le savoirrr, Mr Diego Fabio Auroch. Mon vrrai travail et celui d'Auror. Mais, il pris une pause dramatique. J'avais besoinn de faire oun pause, il soupira tragiquement.

Lex, les yeux rond, entendait James et Sirius pouffer, il allait s'asseoir mais:  
- Venez sourrr l'estrade, Mr Helllioss.

Il alla sur l'estrade. Son professeur assis derrière son bureau, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et Lex sentit des frissons dans son dos. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon qu'avait l'auror de le regarder.

- D'après ce que je sais. A Durmstang vous avez des cours de douel.

- De dou... ah de duel ! Heu... oui, répondit il piteusement, alors que le regard de son professeur s'enflammait.

- Mr Potter, venez sour l'estrade.

Lex qui scrutait les yeux de son professeur, se rendit compte quand James se leva pour le rejoindre, qu'ils brillaient littéralement d'adoration.

- Le fils de la grande Louisianne est un bon jeune douelliste ! Déclara celui-ci sans se rendre compte de l'oeillade assassine de James qui n'appréciait pas que l'homme appelle sa mère par son prénom.

Le professeur se leva, d'un coup de baguette dégagea le bureau et fit apparaître des coussins.

- Vous voulez qu'on se batte en duel ? demanda Lex, inquiet par la tournure des événements.  
- Seulement un petite démonstration, roucoula le professeur.

Narcissa s'ennuyait ferme à son cours de divination. Son professeur, Mrs Factis, l'énervait avec son troisième oeil. Elle étouffait dans cette pièce, qui suintait l'encens, le thé, le feu de cheminée et autres odeurs impossible à classer. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de garder cette option.

Mrs Factis était une vieille folle, emmitouflée dans des châles avec des motifs de chats, vaches, chiens, poules... des trucs à vous rendre chèvre ! Le professeur avait d'énormes yeux globuleux, d'un bleu limpide, elle était minuscule enfoncer dans son fauteuil, les cheveux blanc-violet hirsutes, le visage couvert de ride. Elle était bien plus vieille que Dumbledore, et de l'avis de tous, complètement gâteuse.

Narcissa avait pris ce cours, car il était le seul ou elle n'avait pas Macnair et Rosier sur le dos. Elle en avait marre du peu de confiance que lui accordait le beau Lucius. Que croyait il, qu'elle allait sauter le premier beau gars qui passe ! Elle s'appelait pas Bellatrix !

Elle pris les cartes de son jeu de tarot sans grande motivation.

- Ton sang, chuchota Eve Lactee, une Serpentard d'un physique ordinaire, amie de Narcissa.  
- Je ne vais pas me couper un doigt pour un stupide tirage, Eve.

La jeune fille soupira, et remonta ses lunettes. Elle attrapa la main de Narcissa et sans autre préambule piqua son doigt avec une aiguille. Une perle de sang se forma sur le bout de l'annulaire blanc, de la belle blonde. Elle garda un visage impassible, laissant son amie faire goûter son sang dans le petit bol remplis d'herbes. D'un coup de baguette magique, Eve mit feu au bol, et une jolie flamme émeraude brûla d'un coup le contenu et disparut, laissant une fumée qui sentait les cheveux cramer.

- Génial, dit Narcissa en serrant les dents, une autre bonne odeur à ajouter avec les autres !

Eve lui fit un grand sourire, dévoilant ses dents du bonheur (les 2 dents de devant écartées).

- Coupe, dit elle en lui tendant le jeu.

Narcissa obtempéra, mais elle avait un réel mépris pour la divination. Son destin elle le connaissait, pas besoin de ces machins. Par contre, Eve avait une vraie passion pour ces trucs !

Elle tira 7 cartes et les posa alignées. Il y avait : la carte de le femme , la rencontre , le voyageur , l'union de l'âme , la mort , le départ , l'arbre . Eve, feuilleta le livre avec animation :

- C'est un bon tirage, dit elle, tout excitée. La carte de la femme c'est toi, la rencontre avec le voyageur, cela doit être le nouveau et vous allez tomber amoureux. Et ...  
- Il va mourir, tué par Lucius ! Je vais partir de Poudlard et m'installer dans un arbre pour me laissé aller à mon chagrin, finit sarcastiquement Narcissa.

Eve, regarda d'abord son amie, scandalisée puis pouffa silencieusement.

- Intéressant... très intéressant...

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent. Leur professeur était derrière elles. Elles ne l'avaient pas entendue arrivée. Narcissa grimaça légèrement. Mrs Factis ne sentait vraiment pas bon ! Mais c'est quoi cette salle, on veut les tuer a coup d'odeurs pestilentielles? Songea t'elle .

- Oui... oui... je vais vous le dire... C'est très intéressant... oui. Elle pris quelque chose qui traînait sur la table, et sous les yeux dégoûter des 2 jeunes filles, le mis dans sa bouche. Mummmm.....je vais vous le dire ...  
- Et bien allez-y ! dit Narcissa a bout de patience, proche de l'évanouissement dut a la mauvaise odeur de son professeur. Elle fit un grand geste avec son bras, comme pour éloigner la fumée.  
- L'amour... l'union de l'âme... c'est la passion, le don de soi, le sentiment amoureux partage... le voyageur est double... le voyageur aime et déteste... le voyageur va être souiller par le sang... l'amour... le don de soi... les deux dernières cartes sont l'identité du voyageur... de l'amant de la femme...  
- C'est qui ? murmura Eve, très intéressée.

Le professeur, secoua sa tête de gauche a droite, puis de haut en bas. Elle remis un de ses châles autour de son cou. Elle se baissa et remonta d'un coup, refaisant sursauter les 2 filles, ainsi que le reste de la classe qui s'était arrêté pour suivre ce que disait la vielle femme.  
- Ah mais non... je sais parfaitement que brûler les fougères peuvent faire apparaître l'écriture du destin ! Mars sera visible se soir. Elle plaça ses 2 mains sur ses oreilles. Nononononon ! Je ne crois pas ! Il ne doit pas être au courant, le pauvre ! Il va avoir très peur !

Elle repartie s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, en murmurant des phrases sans sens. Puis elle dit d'un voix haute et claire.  
- C'est finit pour aujourd'hui.

Les élèves quittèrent la salle, silencieusement. Mais avant de partir, le professeur lança a un élève de Poufsouffle :  
- Je suis désolé pour vos parents.

Le jeune homme se retourna, la regarda comme si elle était folle. Ses parents allaient très bien. De quoi parlait elle ?  
  
Alors que Narcissa descendait vers la grande salle, portant une pile de bouquin dans ses bras. Elle repensa à sa rencontre avec Rogue, qui lui avait raconté avec une joie non dissimulée, ce qui était arrivé en classe de DCFM.

Le professeur, un sale con d'après Narcissa, avait ordonne a Hélios et Potter de faire un duel. Mais pas un duel l'un contre l'autre, mais contre le professeur.

Mais Hélios en un Expelliarmus avait envoyé valser le professeur au fond de la classe, sa baguette tombant dans les mains de James. Le résultat était que le professeur avait du être amené à l'infirmerie.

Ce que Narcissa aurait aimé être là. Elle ne s'était jamais bien entendue avec cet imbécile qui croyait que raconter ses exploits était faire cours !

Son pied manqua une marche, et elle tomba brutalement vers l'avant. Sa tête allait se fracasser contre les marches, quand elle sentit 2 bras entourer sa taille. Elle dévala les escaliers, sa tête reposant sur un torse musclé. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, en bas de marche, elle était allongée sur un jeune homme, qui la serrait dans ses bras. Ses genoux étaient douloureux, mais vu la position, c'était le garçon qui avait tout pris.  
- Ca va ? demanda t'elle.

Les cheveux auburn, noir au bout, le visage ovale et carré, deux yeux noirs, une bouche pleine, elle était dans les bras d'Alexiel Hélios. Narcissa était paniqué, si jamais on les voyait, ils étaient mal.

- Ca pourrait allez mieux, dit il. Il la libéra de son étreinte et l'aida à se relever. Voila ce qui arrive quand on n'est pas attentif ! Il s'étira. Rien de cassé ?

Narcissa lui fit un regard bien serpentard, de mon-etat-ne-te-regarde-pas-maudit-Griffondor !

- Merci, lâcha t'elle quand même froidement.

D'un coup de baguette elle remis ses livres dans ses bras et repartit en faisant bien attention à ne pas boitiller. Mais sa démarche ne devait rien avoir de naturel, car il lui cria :

- Tu devrais allez voir Mrs Pomfresh !

Lex regarda partir la jeune fille blonde. Un vrai glaçon, se dit il. Puis il partit en direction de l'infirmerie. Il avait le dos en miette.   
  
**fin de chapitre  
  
bande annonce du suivant :** sinistre vision, mauvaise nouvelle, la marque des ténèbres se repend....  
  
**Lord Voldemort :**ahahahahahhahahahaha !!!disparaît

**Pol:** Bon débarras ! Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de le faire venir. Sev'....SEV.../_secoue rogue_/

**Rogue:** /_retire ses boules quies_/ quoi ?

**Pol:** rien TToTT

_**M4r13 :** Il a vraiment besoin d'une douche… On leur apprend pas des sorts pour se nettoyer à Poudlard? /secoue la tête/_


	9. Pleine Lune rouge

**nda:**Ouf la correction de tous les chapitres est finis , ont applaudit bien fort M4r13 pour son super boulot ! sans elle, j'aurais toujours pas finis!!  
Sinon , j'ai modifié ce chapitre . C'est surtout lui qui à subit le plus de changement . je vous invite donc en attendant la suite de le redécouvrir . Merci de me suivre ! Je vous embrasses tous .  
  
**Titre :**_ Les miroirs du temps_  
  
**Auteur :** Polgara86 (et pas Polgara la sorcière , hélas )  
**correctrice :**M4r13 !!   
**Avertissement :**PG13 (même si le début est soft , cela va se corser au fils de l'histoire)  
**Spoilers :** Les cinq tomes.  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucun argent (donc je suis et resterait pauvre ). Tout appartient à JK Rowling   
**Résume général :** Après la perte de Sirius , Harry se renferme peu à peu sur lui même . La rentrée à Poudlard se passe cependant assez bien jusqu'à…   
  


oO§OooO§Oo

  
  
**Pol:** j'aurais voulut mettre la presentation de tous les perso sur cette page mais...   
  
**Rogue:**_ /ricanne/ _ son copain les a effacé ainsi que nos dialogues qui allé avec et elle n'a pas le courage de les refaire. C'est tout benef pour moi ! _ /à l'air très soulagé/ _  
  
** Pol:**ceux qui m'avait lu, ont une idée de pourquoi notre ami est aussi content que si je lui apprenais que Neville renonçait à la potion.   
  
**Rogue:** je me demande pourquoi tout tes amis sont des cinglés.   
  
**Pol:**(...)  
  
**Rogue:** enfin à ce qui paraît qui se ressemble s'assemble   
  
**Pol:** tu apprendras que j'assume completement le fait d'être folle ! mon chou   
  
**Rogue:**O-o     **

Chapitre9 : pleine lune rouge

**  
  
               James, Peter et Sirius étaient installaient prés du lac. Sirius assis contre un grand chêne, les jambes croisées et les bras derrière sa tête, dans une pose décontractée. Il regardait avec une moue amusée, James en face de lui, assis dans l'herbe jouer avec son vif d'or tandis que Peter en tailleur l'admirait.   
Il poussait des petits cris à chaque fois que James attrapait la balle dorée avec une dextérité extraordinaire.  
« - Pourquoi tu prends pas le poste d'attrapeur ? demanda Peter, les yeux humides (pour changer) »   
  
« - Parce que j'adore marquer des But contre Rosier, répondit James avec un sourire carnassier. »  
  
« - Et moi, continua Sirius, J'apprécie envoyer les cognards sur la poire de Macnair. James range ton vif, manquerait plus que Peter s'oublie et mouille son pantalon. »  
  
James rangea son vif, tandis que Peter rigolait stupidement. (Oui je ne l'aime pas, mais en fait qui l'aime ?)   
  
« - En fait, ce soir c'est la pleine Lune ! Comment ont fait pour notre nouveau camarade qui partage notre dortoir ? » questionna Sirius.  
« - C'est simple, mon Siri ! On dit que nous avons  une blague à  préparer. Lex connaît notre réputation. »   
  
« - Oui, mais il ne va pas vouloir venir avec nous ? »   
  
« - Je pense qu'il comprendra si on refuse, Pety : Vu qu'on ne le fréquente pas depuis longtemps. De tout façon,  je ne  crois pas qu'il soit du genre à s'imposer. »  
  
«  - Je suis d'accord avec toi Cornedrue, mais on ne pourra pas se servir de cette excuse à chaque fois. Sinon il va trouver cela bizarre que comme par hasard, nous avons un besoin subit de faire une blague tous les soirs de pleine lune ! »  
  
« - Ouais t'as raison. Il risquerait de croire qu'on est dans une secte et que nous faisons des sacrifices d'animaux toutes ces nuits ! »  
  
« - Quelle imagination Cornedrue ! »  
  
« - Merci mon bon vieux Patmol ! »   
  
Les trois garçons ricanèrent. Puis le visage de James pris  une expression sérieuse. Sirius eut un léger rictus en rencontrant son regard, et Peter se mit à se tortiller, l'air tout excité. (Non mais il va se calmer !)   
  
« - Au sujet du projet « maraudeur», dit James. Faut qu'on soit bien préparé et que tout le monde soit frappé, professeurs comme élèves ! »  
  
« - Oui, Président Cornedrue ! Mais avant de parler de cela ne faut il pas attendre le secrétaire Lunard ? »  
  
« - En effet mon cher sous président Patmol ! Mais qu'en pense notre trésorier ? »  
  
« - Que je plains le secrétaire Lunard ainsi que Lex d'être en ce moment en divination ! »  
  
« - Heee ! Tu sors du contexte ! »  
  
« - Ouais mais il a raison Cornedrue ! Il faut faire une prière pour nos deux compagnons, prisonniers dans le grenier du Poudlard avec l'équivalent féminin de Servollo ! »  
  
Ils se mirent sur les genoux en cercle dans une position de prière, tête baissée, secoué de tremblement nerveux.  
  
« - Oh dieu de la farce, protèges nos amis, qu'ils nous reviennent sain et sauf ! » Pouffa James  
  
« - Sans bouton ! » Ricana Sirius  
  
« - Ni tic nerveux », dit d'une voix aigue Queudver  
  
« - Bon, on va arrêter là, parce que sincèrement mes amis, nous avons l'air stupide ».  
  
« - Je suis d'accord Cornedrue ».  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire  et se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe. En début  d'automne, l'air était doux et le vent frais, agréable. Soudain, un craquement d'une branche se fit entendre. Sirius et James se retournèrent en même temps et purent voir Rogue non loin de la faire des efforts pour paraître inaperçu.  
  
« - C'est pas vrai qu'il pas retenue la leçon de l'année dernière ! » Grogna Sirius.   
  
« - Sirius ! T'avais faillit le tuer ! Si je n'étais pas aller le chercher ... »   
  
« - Ouais ouais ! En tout cas, il change pas ses habitudes de nous espionner et d'espérer pouvoir nous dénoncer et qu'on soit renvoyé, ce sale bâtard graisseux ! Mérite qu'on le punisse ! On y va ? »  
  
« - Attendez, c'est pas la peine il est loin maintenant », dit Peter un peu déçu.   
  
« - Oui calmos, le clebs. On ne va pas le rater ! Mais laissons le croire quelque temps qu'il nous a échappé. C'est plus marrant de l'avoir par surprises »  
  
Les garçons échangèrent des regards lourd en sous-entendus, puis se levèrent pour aller en direction de leur salle commune.  
  


oO§OooO§Oo

  
  
                 Lex avec Remus, se rendaient en cours de divination. Ils montèrent l'échelle et Remus ouvrit la trappe. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers son nouveau compagnon.  
  
« - Lex, j'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas l'odorat fin et que tu  as l'estomac solide », dit Remus avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.   
  
Lex s'étonna des paroles de son amie mais lorsqu'il entra, elles prirent un sens. Les mauvaises odeurs étaient tellement puissantes qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. La salle était sombre, d'épais rideaux rongés par les mites cachaient la lumière. Des bougies violettes posées sur chaque petite table ronde étaient les seules sources de lumière. Le parquet du sol était caché par différent tapis , de genre variés , avec des symboles Égyptien , arabe , chinois et autre...  Un léger voile gris recouvrait les murs. Tous semblaient s'unir pour empêcher la salle de respirer. Lex se demanda comment il n'allait pas suffoquer. Remus, habitué, se précipita vers une table près d'une fenêtre qu'il entrouvrit en poussant un peu le rideau rouge bordeaux.  
  
« - Pourquoi tu ne l'ouvres pas en entier », se plaignit Lex.   
  
« - Parce que la prof ne veut pas qu'on le fasse normalement. Cela ferait fuir l'au-delà, répondit il en roulant des yeux ».   
  
Ils se laissèrent tomber sur les poufs, tandis que les élèves entrèrent. Tous se battaient pour les places à côté des fenêtres et être le plus loin possible du gros fauteuil sur l'estrade, près d'une cheminée où brûlait un feu mauve.   
Amy et Lily vinrent arrivèrent à leur tour et vint s'installer près d'eux.  
  
« - Chen ai marre ! cha pu trop ichi !! », Dit Amy en se bouchant le nez    
  
« - C'est vrai ! C'est pire que d'habitude », geint Lily. « Ah en fait, juste comme ça,  comment va Potter ? ».   
  
Lex et Remus échangèrent un regard surpris.  
  
« - Pourquoi ? »  
  
« - Disons que j'étais énervée, vous savez pour sa dernière plaisanterie. Et je n'ai pas ménagé mes insultes. Je pense avoir exagéré un peu. Enfin, voilà. Heu ... Lupin, tu ne pourrais pas t'excuser pour moi ? »   
  
« - Non. »  
  
Surprise par la réponse rapide et ferme, Lily se tourna vers Lex.  
  
« - Lex..? »  
  
Lunard fronça ses sourcils. Depuis quand Lily l'appelait son nouveau compagnon par son prénom, alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait pour eux après 6 ans dans la même classe. Quand s'était il rapprocher ? Avec ses trois autres amis, ils avaient en effet remarqué une complicité entre eux. Mais là, il lui parut clair qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus proche qu'il ne le croyait.  
  
« - Non, désolé Lily. Mais si tu ne veux pas t'excuser en face, tu peux le faire implicitement »,dit malicieusement Lex   
  
« - Comment ? »dit elle avec une lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux vert.  
  
Amy, la main sur son nez et sa bouche attrapa le bras de Lily et d'un mouvement de tête, indiqua l'entrée. Lex ouvrit des yeux rond: une petite vieille au visage extrêmement ridée, emmitouflée dans diverse châles de pas très bon goûts, se hissait avec difficulté à travers la trappe .  
Le premier réflexe de Lex fut d'aller l'aider. Il se leva et, suivit des regards des autres, se dirigea vers son professeur. Mais lorsqu'il fut proche et qu'il lui prit la main, sa puanteur  le pris par surprise et il faillit la lâcher. Une odeur de quelqu'un dont les mots savons, déodorant, douche, bain... devaient lui être étranger.   
Mais c'est courageusement qu'il affirma sa prise et la hissa en dehors de la trappe. Elle lui fit un sourire  reconnaissant dévoilant des dents noircis et jaune et Lex recula d'un pas. Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait un troisième oeil sur le front qui brillait d'une couleur mauve. Il écarquilla les siens devant ce phénomène. Le professeur frotta ses mains sur sa robe sale, jadis, sans doute violette ou rose.  
  
« - Merci bébé lion. Tu peux retourner t'asseoir ».   
  
Les différents élèves d'abord surpris, éclatèrent de rire au surnom que venait de lui donner le professeur. Lex retourna à sa place, l'air hagard. Il se laissa tomber sur son pouf.  
  
« - Cette prof me surprendra toujours », dit Remus en souriant. « Elle appelait James comme cela aussi ».   
  
«  - Tu as été très courageux de la toucher », déclara Lily.   
  
« - Cha chest bien vrai ! » Rajouta Amy   
  
« - Vous avez vu son troisième oeil ? » demanda Lex.   
  
 Les 3 élèves pouffèrent, comme si Lex venait de sortir une bonne blague. Lex reposa son regard sur le professeur qui sortait des boules de cristal et les faisaient s'envoler vers les tables. L'oeil sur son front, toujours brillant d'une jolie couleur mauve se renferma peu à peu. Mais il semblait le seul témoin de cela et la question était pourquoi ?   
Le cours se passa relativement bien. Le professeur ne prenait pas vraiment la matière au sérieux, elle regardait les élèves faire en souriant béatement et en répondant aux questions lorsqu'on lui en  posait.   Le cours aurait pu même être agréable, s'il ne régnait pas dans la salle un climat d'oppression dû au manque d'aération. On  pouvait à peine respirer et cela devenait vite une torture.   
Lily prédit à Lex qu'une fille habillée de rouge aller un jour lui mordre le nez. Et Remus annonça à Amy que quand la licorne deviendra rose, elle devrait Éviter les coins sombres. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Lex attendit que les autres soit partis et alla voir son professeur.  
  
« - Mrs Factis ... »   
  
« - Oui bébé lion ? »   
  
« - Heu... je ne voudrez pas paraître impolie, mais avez vous un troisième oeil ? » Lex se sentit soudain un peu stupide.  
  
Mrs Factis eut un léger sursaut, et tout d'un coup attrapa  le bras de Lex qui de stupeur cogna son genou contre une table. La boule de cristal qui était dessus, tomba et se brisa. Lex voulut s'excuser, mais son coeur fit un bond quand il vit, le troisième oeil de la vieille femme devenue rouge. Sa poigne  se referma avec une force étonnante sur le bras du jeune homme qui tenta de se dégager vainement. Elle récita  alors comme  une formule d'une voix rauque :  
  
_« - Le lion a la crinière noir... Toi qui est derrière l'ange salvateur... caché ... Contrôle ta colère et ta haine ! Ne te souilles pas dans le sang... Ta douleur... Ta souffrance ne cesseront pas avant longtemps... Mais ai foi en  ceux qui t'aime... Car tu aimeras... La dualité cessera  seulement quand ta vérité tu accepteras. Le lion et l'ange réunis, le griffon  d'or  renaîtra... »_  
  
L'oeil rouge repris sa lumière mauve d'avant puis se referma. Lex resta abasourdi un moment, tandis que le professeur le dévisageait intensément. Elle le lâcha enfin et comme si cela fut un déclic, Lex se réveilla de sa stupeur et  se précipita vers la trappe. Alors qu'il descendait, il entendit.  
  
« - Voyez j'avais raison ... il ne sait rien ... il est ignorant ... comme il va avoir mal le pauvre...oui, oui, oui...la pleine lune sera rouge ce soir ... ».  
  
Lex courut comme un fou dans les couloir du château. Une fois qu'il pensa avoir mis assez de distance entre son professeur et lui, il appuya son dos contre le mur afin de reprendre son souffle. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand il entendit une voix. Un voix sèche et grave pourtant familière qui dit dans un murmure   
  
_#déjà-vu#.   
  
_ Il secoua sa tête et décida de ne pas y accorder de l'importance. En repensant à son professeur, il se convainquit  qu'il venait d'assister, sans aucun doute, à un délire d'une vielle femme qui croyait être en possession du troisième oeil.   
  
_ #Et sur son front ? C'était quoi ? Une pustule ?# Souffla l'étranger sarcastique en son esprit. Lex préféra l'ignorer.  
  
_ Il se releva et parti d'un pas décidé. Il ne voulait pas accorder de l'importance à ce qui venait de lui arriver.                                                          
  


oO§OooO§Oo

  
  
    Narcissa  se dirigeait à pas précipité vers sa classe de métamorphose. Elle était en retard, tout cela à cause de sa sadique de soeur. Celle-ci avait insisté pour lui raconter comment cela s'était passé avec sa dernière conquête. Ou plutôt victime.  Narcissa ne se souvenait plus le nom du garçon tout ce qu'elle savait et qu'il était un Serdaigle. Quand Bellatrix le quitta, il avait d'après elle tentait de se tailler les veines. (Quelle réaction stupide!). Elle eut un haut-le-coeur en se souvenant le visage de sa soeur. On aurait dit qu'on venait de lui apprendre que noël avait été avancé !   
Alors qu'elle arrivait à une intersection elle rentra en plein fouet dans quelqu'un. Elle fut projetée en arrière, et tomba sur  son derrière. Assise sur le sol froid, elle leva des yeux furieux. ("C'est pas vrai ! Pas lui ").   
  
Lex la regarda surpris et lui sourit.  
  
« - Je suis désolé », dit il en lui tendant la main.   
  
Elle l'ignora, attrapa son sac et se releva. Elle partit presque en courant sans se retourner. #Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe encore sur lui ! Cela devait être un genre de mauvais sort ! Il l'énervait avec ses airs de je-suis-super-gentil-et-tout-le-monde-maimeuh ! Erk ! Sûrement un gars avec une vie parfaite, qui aura une petite amie parfaite et un boulot parfait! Un peu comme Potter le chieur#.   
  
Elle n'avait pas été étonnée quand on lui avait raconté la fugue de son cousin. Il criait toujours haut et fort qu'un jour il se casserait de cette famille de 'merde' et qu'il en avait rien à 'foutre' d'être un Black et cela  depuis qu'il avait 7 ans !   De son côté, sa famille avait elle aussi son vilain petit canard. L'aînée des soeurs Blacks, s'étaient, Oh honte sur leur famille, mariée avec un moldu. Depuis, pour les Blacks elle n'existait plus. Parfois Narcissa se demandait si elle était heureuse. Le problème avec son cousin, c'est qu'étant un mâle, s'il venait lui à se marier avec une moldue, il lui donnerait le grand et noble nom des Blacks. En conséquence il faisait plus grincer des dents que sa pauvre soeur .  
  
Elle avait pendant une période comme passion de faire des recherches sur les racines des familles anciennes des sorciers. La légende qu'elle préférait était sans contexte celle des Hélios.   
  
La nymphe, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir retrouver sa robe, serra contre son coeur son amant et ses enfants et après les avoir bénit, s'envola dans les cieux. Les descendants sont aujourd'hui bénit entre tous car il porte la marque de l'amour en eux.   
  
Narcissa, se demanda si ce Hélios faisait vraiment partit de cette famille. Car celle-ci n'avait pas non plus échappée au massacre du seigneur des ténèbres malgré son  histoire. Ce qui prouvait à ses yeux l'inutilité du sentiment amoureux qui n'apportait rien, sauf la souffrance. L'étrangeté de l'affaire, ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit à Severus, c'est que normalement il ne devait pas en rester. Le seigneur des ténèbres les aurait tous massacré. La famille n'était pas déjà nombreuse, et leur refus obstiné de soutenir le Lord Noir, avait signé leur disparition. Donc, la question était d'où sortait Alexiel Hélios ? Narcissa avait l'impression que comme son aïeul , il était tombé du ciel .  
Pendant qu'elle entra dans la classe, elle se fit la promesse intérieur de se renseigner un peu plus sur le jeune homme.   
  
C'est à peine si elle suivit le cours de métamorphose. Toute ses pensées étaient tournée vers un visage souriant, des bras qui entourent sa taille, une senteur légèrement teintée de vanille... Que lui arrivait il ? Pourquoi la tête de Mr je-suis-le-nouveau-super-mysterieux  la tourmentait?   
Elle remarqua qu'en plus Mrs-je-ne-sais-pas-ce-que-le-mot-decoiffé-veut-dire lui lançait son regard je-vais-t'interroger-gare-a-toi-si-tu-n'as-pas-suivi ! Elle pesta intérieurement. Le professeur attendait visiblement quelque chose et elle ne savait pas quoi ! Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au tableau "du raton laveur a la bièraubeurre ". Non mais franchement à quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir ? De plus qu'est ce qui  leur disait  que les élèves n'allaient pas user à tort et à travers de cette formule. Quoique, il faudrait d'abord trouver des ratons laveur.  
  
« - Miss Black, alors j'attend !   
  
» Et zut, Mrs je-ne-ri-qu'une-fois-par-décenie lui avait bel et bien posée une question. Ou peut être attendait elle qu'elle transforme son raton. Ses yeux froids se posèrent sur l'animal qui tirait sur la corde qui le maintenait prisonnier. Un sourire fugace passa sur son beau visage quand elle imagina le beau  Lucius dans cette position ! Cela serait bien fait  pour sa gueule de je-suis-un-vilain-méchant-et-fier-de-l'être.  
  
« - Miss Black, nous n'avons pas que cela à faire ! ».  
  
Elle leva sa baguette, prononça la formule et un pichet de bièraubeurre pris la place du raton. Sous les yeux horrifiés des élèves, elle pris le pichet et le porta a ses lèvres. Elle en but quelques gorgées, comme si de rien n'était.   
  
« - 5 point pour serpentard », dit le professeur McGonagall en repartant vers l'estrade sans partager l'effarement de ses élèves.   
  
Narcissa échangea un sourire ironique avec Eve. Elle tourna son visage vers les Serdaigles et remarqua que l'un deux, très pâle, avaient les avant-bras bandés.                                                         
  


oO§OooO§Oo

  
  
                                La pleine lune brillait d'une couleur  rouge. Elle était la seule source de lumière dans le parc et se reflétait dans les eaux sombres du lac. Un léger vent frais soufflait sur les hautes herbes, et un grand arbre laissaient ses branches se lever au gré du vent. L'arbre possédait un aspect irréel, ses longues branches, tombant sur le sol caressant l'herbe et ses longues racinent se mouvaient comme animé d'une vie propre. Le saule semblait attendre l'arrivée de quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Alors que la Lune ronde brillait de mille feux, un drôle de cortège fit son apparition .  
Un cerf majestueux suivit d'un  immense chien noir et d'un rat se dirigeaient vers l'arbre. Le cerf fit un signe de tête au rat qui se précipita vers les racines de l'arbre les contourna, et alla appuyer sur une sorte de levier.   
Les branches se séparèrent pour laisser apparaître un tunnel. Et alors surgit du passage un loup gris. Le qualificatif de loup n'était qu'un moyen pratique de le nommer. L'animal en question était bien plus grand et plus puissant qu'un loup ordinaire. Ses membres étaient plus long, son museau et sa queue plus petite. Les  yeux jaunes dévisagèrent le petit groupe, il s'approcha et les renifla. Le lycanthrope, les reconnut et avec un hurlement les invita à le suivre alors qu'il s'élançait vers le lac.       
  


oO§OooO§Oo

  
  
    Les flammes montaient haut dans le ciel étoilé, caressant la lune rouge. Tout le village brûlait...   
  
Il avançait...   
  
Le feu gigantesque éclairait les lieux comme en plein jour. Il y régnait un chaleur infernal et l'odeur de chair cramée et la fumée irritaient les poumons, piquaient les yeux.  
  
Il marchait sur la grande rue, traversant la grande place du village.   
  
Les hurlements de douleur, de peur se répercutaient en échos contre les ruines de désolation d'anciennes maisons. Des pleures d'enfants, des supplications, des injures, des cries d'animaux... se mélangeaient. Plusieurs cadavres gisaient à terre, rougissant de sang frais le chemin.   
  
Il marchait lentement, se laissant aller à la contemplation du sinistre spectacle. Sentant l'odeur de mort.  
  
Certains courraient en feu, tel des torches humaines. D'autres baignaient dans leur sang. Seul ceux en cape  et cagoule noir circuler sans dommage et certain en s'amusant même.   
  
Et lui, il avançait s'enfonçant davantage dans le paysage cauchemardesque.       
  


oO§OooO§Oo

  
  
    Le cerf allonger dans la douce herbe, regardait d'un œil amusé le chien et le loup luttaient l'un contre l'autre en poussant des jappements joyeux. Le rat, sur une pierre sautait gaiement comme pour les encourager. Il jouait au sein de la nuit. Ils étaient les maîtres de lieux.   
Unis pas le secret et le mensonge. Mais ce mensonge avait un goût doux et exaltait leur sens. Ils étaient victorieux de tous, aucun se douter de leurs escapades.  Revenus à l'état sauvage, ensemble comme jamais. A la vie, à la mort.   
La nuit était belle, la nuit était douce, la nuit était calme.                                                      o  
  


oO§OooO§Oo

  
  
    Il entra dans la demeure, il entra sans se soucier du feu qui brûlait les murs. Il entra dans le salon où cinq des siens attendaient. Une femme nue, brûlée et en sang gisait par terre. Une petite fille, dormait du sommeil éternel près d'elle. L'autre, le père, le visage marqué de brûlure et de sang, les larmes striant ses joues le regardait la peur mêlée à la haine.   
  L'homme brun était brisé et il en éprouvait un intense et morbide satisfaction.   
Un crie strident résonna de l'extérieur, sonnant comme un douce musique à ses oreilles, faisant frissonner l'autre. Ils parlèrent mais il n'entendit pas ce qui sortait de leur bouche. Ils parlaient mais à ses oreilles seul les hurlements, les bruits de dehors  lui venaient. Une partie de lui se demanda alors ce qu'il faisait là. Soudain il put saisir un mot  
  
« - Doloris »   
  
Le brun se tordit de douleur sous ses tortures. Mais il demeura silencieux. Il augmenta le sortilège et enfin sa voix rejoignit celle des autres. Les autres riaient. Au bout de plusieurs heures de douleur et de souffrance pour sa victime, il se lassa. Et il le tua.   
La nuit sera à l'image de la mort, la nuit sera dur, la nuit sera excitante.                                                   
  


oO§OooO§Oo

  
  
    Le lycanthrope se perdit dans la contemplation de la lune rouge. Il jeta sa tête en arrière et hurla. Le chien noir, le rejoignit. Et leur chant résonna dans le parc. Le cerf, pris le rat sur sa tête et couru vers la forêt interdite. Le loup et le chien les rattrapèrent rapidement et la joyeuse compagnie s'enfoncèrent dans la pénombre des arbres.   
Ils ne leur restaient le temps que pour une dernière course au clair de lune. Après il faudrait ramener le loup à sa prison, redevenir civilisé. Redevenir des êtres humains. L'appel était pourtant parfois si fort, qu'il peinait à émerger de ses sensations à l'état brut. Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver.  
  
      
  


oO§OooO§Oo

  
  
    Il sortit de la demeure qui menaçait de s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait encore une fois. Il avança pour une dernière balade dans le village bientôt réduit en cendre. Les hurlements avaient fait place à un silence oppressant. La fumée noire  obscurcissait le ciel, cachant les étoiles. Pourtant la lune écarlate, comme-ci, elle aussi avait été souillé par le sang ressortait de toute sa splendeur. Elle se tenait au côté d'un crâne d'où sortait un serpent, brillant d'une lumière verte.   
Les mangemorts se préparaient à partir. Ils allaient redevenir des sorciers de la société en attendant la prochaine nuit pour ôter ce costume. Car, la cagoule et la cape noir ne cachait pas leur identité  mais dévoiler au contraire leur véritable nature.   
Lui, leur seigneur murmura :  
  
« - Ma marque des ténèbres se répand ».   
  
Sa vengeance sera un jour complète. L'immortel repartit en riant accompagnée de ses mangemorts. Qui serait assez puissant ou fou pour un jour défier leur maître ?        
  


oO§OooO§Oo

  
  
    Dans les dortoirs des garçons de Griffondor, dans la chambre des maraudeurs, un jeune homme se réveilla soudainement, le visage en sueur en poussant un léger cri dans un souffle. Quelques heures plutôt, il se roulait et débattait de douleur. Une douleur atroce contre un ennemi invisible.   
 Des images en désordre, des odeurs de morts, de sang et surtout de lui, l'homme serpent était venu dans son esprit. La cicatrice en forme d'éclair l'avait brûlé à un tel point qu'il avait cru un moment que son crâne était en train de se fendre en deux. Il se leva et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous ses pieds.   
Allonger par terre, son corps secoué de tremblements incontrôlables, il chercha le sens des visions. Les cris de douleurs se répétèrent comme un bruit sourd et  vibraient dans ses oreilles, pris de nausée, il se mit debout et réussit à aller dans la salle de bain. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il vomit par dessus la cuvette. Un mal de crâne lancinant le martelait. Il passa sa tête sous un jet d'eau froide, et quand son esprit fut un peu moins embrouillé, il tenta de démêler ce qui lui était venus pendant son sommeil. Il ne pensait pas que c'était des souvenirs.   
C'était autre chose, mais quoi ? Son premier réflexe fut d'aller voir Dumbledore, mais sa raison l'en empêcha. Qu'allait il pouvoir raconter au vieil homme ? Il ne pouvait venir à 4 heures du matin à cause d'un cauchemar ! Un rêve juste un simple rêve. Il retourna se coucher. Il se demanda soudainement comment cela se faisait qu'avec ses hurlements il n'avait réveillé personne.   
  
  _#sortilège d'insonorisation#_  
  
  Il sursauta. Quelqu'un lui avait parlé ? Mais qui ? Il avait déjà eu ce genre d'impression plusieurs fois depuis qu'il était ici. Et déjà plus tôt dans la journée la voix s'était adressé à lui. Il devenait complètement fou ou quoi ! Ou peut être il était déjà cinglé avant qu'il ne perde la mémoire.   
Il se concentra et chercha le contact mais il ne perçut plus rien. Sortilège d'insonorisation? Oui, cela ne serait pas étonnant de la part de ses quatre nouveaux amis.   
Malgré les terribles visions, il se sentit tellement épuisé qu'il se rendormit. Comme si c'était chose d'habituelle pour lui.   
Il n'entendit pas quelques instants plus tard, trois de ses compagnons de chambres rejoindre leur lit. Ceux ci ne se doutait pas de ce qui les attendait pour le lendemain.  
  
  **##fin de chapitre##  
  
  Bande annonce du chapitre suivant :** "...j'ai le triste et dur devoir de vous annoncer que plusieurs attaque simultanées de mangemorts ont eu lieu cette nuit , il y a eu beaucoup de victimes et..."(...) Sirius pâlit "il est mort" murmura t'il...   
  
  **Pol:** j'embrasse tout le monde et je vous remerci pour vos encouragement. Maintenant que tout à été corrigé la suite ne devrait pas tarder. Mais je veux des reviews !!   
  
**Rogue: **On dit je voudrais si cela est possible des reviews s'il vous plait ! petite insolante !!  
  
**Pol:**c'est l'hopital qui se moque de la charité !! 


	10. Présentation des perso

nda: ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais la présentation des personnages que je voulais faire. Qui grâce à ma béta reader n'a pas été perdu. Meeeeeerrrrrciii. Alors je la met là et je vous laisse le petit dialogue qui allez avec. Bisous

**Titre :**_ Les miroirs du temps  
  
_

**Auteur :** Polgara86 (et pas Polgara la sorcière , hélas )  
**Correctrice :**M4r13 !!   
**Avertissement :**PG13 (même si le début est soft , cela va se corser au fils de l'histoire)  
**Spoilers :** Les cinq tomes.  
**Disclaimer :** L'univers, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucun argent (donc je suis et resterait pauvre ). Tout appartient à JK Rowling (que je trouve très belle et qui est aujourd'hui une des femmes les plus riche du monde)

**Résume général : **Après la perte de Sirius , Harry se renferme peu à peu sur lui même . La rentrée à Poudlard se passe cependant assez bien jusqu'  
  
.

oO§OooO§Oo

###Les personnages de 1975:###  
  
**_## le héros##:_**

**_  
_**  
**Hélios Alexiel** (je ne vais pas insulter votre intelligence en vous donnant son vrai nom): 16 ans, trouvé par Lily, Amy et Ophélie alors qu'il était inconscient. Lorsqu'il se réveille, il n'a plus aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant et il est incapable de se rappeler son nom. Le directeur accepte de le prendre sous son aile après l'avoir rebaptisé et avec les 3 filles ils décident de l'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Le plus étrange pour Lex et qu'il connaît bien l'école de Poudlard. C'est donc une amnésie partielle dont il est victime. Il s'entend bien avec les maraudeurs sauf avec Peter. Il peut percevoir les différents sentiments et émotions des gens avec un contact visuel.

**_##Les professeurs :##  
  
_**

**Directeur** : Mr Dumbledore, connu dans le monde des sorciers pour avoir défait le mage noir Grindelwald, Albus est donc une pointure !(c le moins qu'on puisse dire--') La sécurité de ses élèves passe avant tout pour lui. Il aurait pu devenir ministre mais laissa sa place à Fudge (ouh la boulette ! TT) préférant demeurer a Poudlard.  
  
**Métamorphose** : Mrs McGonagall, sous directrice de Poudlard, et directrice de la maison de Griffondor. Avec elle, pas de favoritisme, ou juste un peu mais vraiment un tout petit peu. (Elle a un faible pour le capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch et son meilleur ami dont je tairais les noms)  
  
**Sortil****ège** : Mr Flitwick, directeur de la maison Serdaigle. Bon professeur, dont ses 2 meilleurs élèves sont Evans et Black. Il est très apprécié de ses élèves.  
  
**Astronomie** : Mr Lactee, père d'Eve Lactee. Un homme sérieux et sévère. (Le double masculin du professeur McGonagall.)  
  
**Potion** : Mrs Nosferatu, Directrice de Serpentard, le seul élève qu'elle supporte est Rogue. Et encore ! A côté de sa salle de classe le pôle nord a l'air accueillant. En plus d'après Lex, elle serait fausse. (Comme tout bon prof de potion, en fait… --'). Du favoritisme, et alors ! Y a que les serpentards qui sont à peu près digne d'étudier la potion !  
  
**Botanique** : Mrs Chourave, directrice des Poufsouffle, elle ne s'entend pas du tout avec sa consoeur, Mrs Nosferatu. Allez savoir pourquoi ! Elles seraient allées à Poudlard ensemble.  
  
**Défense contre les forces du mal** : Mr Diego Fabio Auroch, Auror de métier, grand admirateur de la famille Potter, et bien sûr d'Albus Dumbledore !  
  
**Histoire de la magie** : Mr Binns, c'est un fantôme et il est chia...heu un peu ennuyeux. On le connaît tous, on passe ! (zzzzzz --)  
  
**Soin aux créatures magiques** : Mr Brulôpot, il déteste qu'on lui fasse des blagues ! Et il n'apprécie pas beaucoup Hagrid (il en a marre des bestiaux dangereux qu'il lui ramène en lui proposant de s'en servir pour son cours.)  
  
**Divination** : Mrs Factis, Elle était là avant que Dumbledore ne soit professeur (oO!!). Si vous lui demandez son age, elle répondra qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui (hum… no comment). Tout le monde dit qu'elle est gâteuse et un peu cinglée. Son odeur corporelle est devenue légendaire, mais faut la comprendre, se laver enlève les sucs!  
  
**Gardien de Poudlard** : Rubeus Hagrid, Un homme a forte ossature (nan, c'est pas un demi géant, mais alors pas du tout !). Il est très gentil et s'entend bien avec le trio d'Evans, ainsi que les maraudeurs.

**_##Les élèves :##  
_**

**#Les maraudeurs :#**

**(ndc (note de la correctrice) : QUI ne connaît pas les maraudeurs ??? Bande d'ignares !!!)**

**Lunard :** R. Lupin (loug-garou) Son statut de lycanthrope le complexe. Il est sans doute le plus renfermé et timide des 4. Il est un ami fidèle, qui a un don pour juger les gens (je dirais l'instinct, mais bon). Son père et sa mère sont à la fois protecteurs et distants. Il souffre de cela, mais heureusement que ses amis sont là ! Il est préfet.  
  
**Patmol** : S. Black (chien) attention à son visage de séducteur, a son corps de star (ok, je me calme) _(ndc : moi je me calme pas… Siiiiiiirius !!!)_. Il s'est sauvé de chez lui pendant les grandes vacances et vit désormais chez son meilleur ami James. Il ne supporte pas sa famille et son stupide frère (sauf un oncle qui l'aide)! James est ce qui y a de plus important dans sa vie. Il est toujours attentif et protecteur envers ses 3 amis (surtout Jamesie). Bagarreur, fonceur et farceur ! On l'adore !! (_ndc : oh oui alors !!! pourquoi croyez vous que je corrige cette fic ?)_  
  
**Cornedrue** : J. Potter (cerf) Lui aussi il est beau, mais son coeur est pris par la "douce" Evans. James considère Sirius comme son frère! Avec lui c'est à la vie, à la mort! Fils de la célèbre chef auror et son second, Louisiane et Wayne. Ceux ci adore leur fils, et voit Sirius comme le leur. Ils sont les derniers Potter, les autres ont été tués par les mangemorts. James a ainsi perdu une cousine qu'il adore, Emma. Du coup, il déteste tout ce qui est ou est proche de la magie noir ( D'ou sa haine pour les serpentards et Rogue).  
  
**Queudver**: P. Pettigrow (rat)(beeerk j'ai pas envie de le présenter ) _(ndc : voui mais t'as pas le choix…)_ Il vit seul avec son père, sa mère étant morte a sa naissance. Son père travaille comme ambassadeur et voyage beaucoup. Il n'est donc pas très présent. Il voue un culte à ses 2 héros, James et Sirius qui le protége. Il était au début la cible préféré des serpentards (ils auraient du le laisser se démerder moi je dit!) _(ndc : déjà que tu ne le gâtes pas…)_

**#Les Griffondors#**

**Lindeify Ophélie** : 16 ans -(Galaad:25 ans -Gwendoline:10 ans) Ses parents sont mort alors qu'Oph' avait 12 ans. Sa mère travaillait dans un laboratoire, et son père était un médicomage réputé. Pour une raison mystérieuse on les a retrouvé assassiné dans le labo de sa mère, la marque des ténèbres brillant au dessus du bâtiment. Son frère, Galaad, qui était alors âgé de 21 ans s'est battu pour avoir la garde de ses soeurs. Il a interrompu ses études de médicomage, et a trouver un travail à Gringotts.  
  
**Chin Amy:**16 ans (-Ally:15 ans- Ariane:38 ans- Auron : 41 ans) Le père d'Amy est inventeur de jeu, jouet de sorcier, et sa mère fabricante de confiserie. Sa mère est issue d'une famille moldue, et Auron d'une modeste famille de Sorcier. Les rapports entre Amy et sa soeur sont tendus (elle est a serdaigle, et aimerait sortir James Potter). Amy a elle un faible pour Sirius.   
**Jones Hestia** : 16 ans (-Anya : 32 ans) Anya a eu sa fille très jeune. Bien que soutenue par sa famille, elle l'éleva seule. Elle travaille aujourd'hui dans une boutique de vêtement et a très peur que sa fille refasse les mêmes erreurs qu'elle. Du coup elle la surveille de près et n'apprécie pas son petit ami, Mike Dubois. Elle aimerait que sa fille s'intéresse plus à James qui fait partie de l'illustre famille des Potter.  
  
**Harendt Anna**:16 ans (-Nico : 14 ans -Gabrielle:17 ans -Pauline:47 ans -David:52 ans) Anna fait partie d'une grande famille, assez libérale et tolérante. Son père tient un restaurant et sa mère est au foyer. Elle adore sa grande soeur et son petit frère.   
  
**Evans Lily** : 16ans (-Pétunia:19 ans; Isabelle:45 ans; Jeremy:48 ans) Lily est la 1ere sorcière de sa famille. Si ses parents l'ont très bien pris, et voit en elle quelque chose d'incroyable et merveilleux, il en est autrement de sa soeur. Ses rapports déjà tendu avant la fameuse lettre se sont de plus en plus dégradés. Sa soeur la surnomme le monstre (elle s'est regardée la jument !); elle est préfete.  
  
**Dubois Mike** : 17 ans Petit ami d'Hestia. Gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch. D'un caractère calme et réfléchi, il est très aime de ses condisciples.  
  
**Weasley Antony**:17 ans meilleur ami de Mike. Un rouquin au sang chaud ! _(ndc : un Weasley quoi !)_

**#Poufsouffle:#**

**Harendt Nico** : 14 ans frère d'Anna et Gaby  
  
**Harendt Gabrielle** : 17 ans soeur d'Anna et Nico.

**#Serdaigle :#**

**Chin Ally**:15 ans la soeur d'Amy. Très ambitieuse, elle veut plus tard travaillait au ministère. Elle est donc intéressée par Potter et prétend en être amoureuse. Elle déteste Evans, la meilleure amie de sa soeur. Elle est préfete.  
  
**Mcdernon Edmont** : 17 ans capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigles, préfet en chef, il hait les maraudeurs et surtout leur meneur (James). Il est aussi très amoureux de Lily. Assez populaire, il est considéré comme un bon parti.

**#Serpentard:#**

**Rogue Severus** : 16 ans un très mauvais caractère, il a seulement pour ami Narcissa. Il ne s'ouvre pas aux autres. Il veut un maximum de pouvoir car il croit ainsi s'en sortir. Il déteste son père, et a pitié de sa mère. Certains disent qu'il est un vampire (Oo). Il hait Sirius et James.  
  
**Black Narcissa**:17 ans Fiancée de Lucius Malefoy. Cousine de Sirius. Narcissa a toujours obéit docilement a sa famille. Pourtant elle étouffe, et rêve de tout laisser tomber. Pour elle, montrer ce qu'on ressent est une faiblesse, s'attacher aux autres une erreurs (il y a 1 volontaire pour lui montrer qu'elle a tort?) Elle est préfete en chef.  
  
**Black Bellatrix**:16 ans humilier les autres est un enchantement, elle vénère déjà le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle est prête a tout pour devenir un puissant mage noir. Elle déteste qu'on lui résiste et adore séduire pour mieux faire souffrir. Attrapeuse de l'équipe de Quidditch.  
  
**Lestrange Rodolphus**:16 ans Fiancé de Bellatrix. Ils s'entendent bien. La séduction est un jeu, et ils adorent se lancer des défis : le but humilier et détruire leur victime mentalement (pour l'instant). Poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch.  
  
**Black Regulus**:14 ans frère de Sirius. Il adore sa mère et méprise son frère. Il pense que seul les familles de sorcier ont le droit d'étudier à Poudlard. (Ben voyons !)  
  
**Rosier Silver**:17 ans Ami de Lucius, capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. Il ne supporte pas James. Dangereux et intelligent, il est charge de surveiller Narcissa. Gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch.  
  
**Macnair Olivier**:17 ans ami de Silver, et poursuiveur de l'équipe. Violent et agressif, charge lui aussi de surveiller Narcissa. N'aime pas Sirius.  
  
**Crabbe Marcus** : 19 ans au service de Rosier, toutou des Malefoy. Batteur de l'équipe. (Tt le monde espère qu'il ne trouvera pas quelqu'un pour perpétuer sa lignée)  
  
**Goyle Brutus** : 19 ans au service de Rosier, toutou des Malefoy. Batteur de l'équipe. (Tt le monde espère qu'il ne trouvera pas quelqu'un pour perpétuer sa lignée)  
  
**Lactee Eve**:17 ans amie de Narcissa, fille du professeur d'astronomie. Poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Serpentard.  
  
**Ombrage Dolores** : 16 ans (oui, j'ai osé) ce crapaud....je veux dire cette fille est extrêmement ambitieuse. Elle est très amoureuse de James Potter qui la fuit comme la peste (tient donc). Elle est préfete.  
  
########  
  
**Pol** : hehe ! Je me suis dit que j'allais faire une présentation de tout mes perso ! Même ceux qui ne sont pas encore apparut. Comme cela vous les comprendrez mieux, et se sera plus facile pour la suite.

**Rogue** : mouii si tu le dis ! C'est quoi cet histoire de vampire ?

**Pol** : tu le sauras bientôt #fait un clin d'oeil#

**Rogue**: pourquoi je sens que je ne vais pas apprécier.

**Pol** :#caresse son cou#, oh la jolie veine touuuuutte pleine de sang !

**Rogue**:#oO#

**Pol** : Sev ? ...Sev...?

**Rogue**: #OO#

**Pol** : Tu commences a me faire peur ((oO))

**Rogue** :#se rapproche dangereusement#

**Pol**: hiiiiiiiii

**Chouquette** : #tend un gousse d'ail# arrière vampire

**Pol**:Oo chouquette ?qu'est tu fous la ? (C'est ma coloc')

**Rogue**:#grommelle#je blaguais. Et c'est vrai ! D'ou tu viens ?

**Chouquette** :-- hummm. T'as pas oublie quelque chose Pol ?  
  
**##flash-back###**  
  
**Pol**: bon mettons la suite....#l'ordi se met a fumer, il y a marque sur l'écran "erreur système". Il s'éteint brusquement# que quoi....Oo !! NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN #pleure et s'arrache les cheveux# Nawak (le nom de l'ordi) me fait pas ça ! pense au moment que nous avons vécut ensemble ! NAWAKKKKKKKK!!!

**Chouquette** : #rentre dans l'apart' voit Pol sur le balcon# POL !!! Que reviens ici tout de suite!

**Pol**:TT Nawak est ....décédé....ce matin à 10h35 et 25 secondes.

**Chouquette** :(je vois) écoute je l'ai déjà ramenée une fois ! I can do this again!

**Pol**:#OuO#

**##fin du flash-back###**  
  
**Chouquette** : et alors après avoir ranime Nawak tu m'as propose de faire partie de ce commentaire #jette un coup d'oeil a Rogue# (hmmmm miam)

**Rogue**:(dommage qu'elle ne l'est pas laisser faire le grand saut) Du coup elle n'avait même plus d'adresse email et si elle n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de mettre sa fic sur disquette tout serait effacé a l'heure qu'il est. (Elle a l'habitude)

**Pol**: je m'excuse a genoux pour l'attente et remercie tlm pr les reviews#la parole accompagne le geste #

**Chouquette** :#pince les fesses de Rogue#

**Rogue**:heeeeeee!

**Pol**: Chouquette ??Oo ...bon bah bonne lecture (hehe j'ai le dernier mot)

_**m4r13 **: nan c'est moi qui l'ait… niark niark niark… Elle a de drôle de goût ta coloc'… un Rogue tout pas propre, Berk ! Je serais pas contre un Beau petit Sirius dans sa douche, moi ! (miam !) Note pour le lecteur: il faut blamer le copain de la demoiselle polgara pour la non publication de la liste des personnages... moi je l'avais corrigé mais il l'avais perdu: espèce de scrogneugneu!!!)_


	11. Mauvaise nouvelle et quidditch

**Titre** : _Les miroirs du temps___

****

**Auteur** : Polgara86 (et pas Polgara la sorcière, hélas)

**Correctrice** : m4r13 _(dsl j'ai pas assez mordu les mollets de la demoiselle Polgara, du coup le chapitre ne fait que 15 pages…)_

**Avertissement** : PG13 (même si le début est soft, cela va se corser au fil de l'histoire)

**Spoilers** : Les cinq tomes

**Disclaimer** : L'univers, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucun argent (donc je suis et resterai pauvre).Tout appartient à JK Rowling

**Résume général** : Après la perte de Sirius, Harry se renferme peu à peu sur lui même. La rentrée à Poudlard se passe cependant assez bien jusqu'à....

oO¤OooO¤Oo

**Pol**: bonjour tout le monde, voici enfin la suiiite /lance des confettis à tous vent/

**Rogue** : Je suis obligé de porter ce stupide petit chapeau pointu?

**Pol**: /lance des confettis sur Rogue/ ouiiii !!

**Rogue**:/s'énerve, prend sa baguette et vise Pol/ AQUA

**Pol trempée** : Encore! J'en ai marre moi de finir toute mouillée!! (c la 2ième fois) / sort pour aller chercher le séchoir/

**Rogue**: Bon maintenant qu'elle est partie je vais pouvoir faire mon boulot. Pour commencer...

/Apparition de Rémus/

**Rogue**: heee, d'où tu sors?

**Rémus**: Bonjour tlm. Je rends service à Pol, je la remplace pendant qu'elle se sèche. Elle m'a dit qu'une vieille chauve sourie aigrie l'avait attaqué.

**Rogue**: (je vais la tuer)

**Rémus**: je t'en prie, continue. /d'un coup de baguette fait apparaître un fauteuil et s'y assoit, et regarde Rogue avec un sourire amusé/ Fais comme si je n'était pas là.

**Rogue** : Hum... (Respire, inspire) voilà **crystal yuy** aimerait qu'on explique la prophétie. Ma chère vous n'avez qu'à lire la suite! Je ne...

**Rémus**:/coupe Rogue/ Chère **cristal yuy**, oui le lion à la crinière noir est Harry, ainsi que l'ange. Mais ce ne sont que des images pour identifier deux personnalitÉs. Tout cela prendra bientôt un sens ne t'en fait pas. On peut difficilement l'expliquer sans dévoiler la suite.

**Rogue**: Je peux savoir ce qui te prend! Tu me piques mon boulot! C'est une habitude chez toi, déjà le poste de DCFM...

**Rémus**: Dumbledore ne te le donne pas car tu es un super maître de potion.

**Rogue**:c'est vrai mais...

**Rémus**: Il n'y pas meilleur enseignant que toi en ce domaine (je doute que les 3/4 des élèves de Poudlard soient de cet avis)

**Rogue** **embarrass**: Je te l'accorde. Passons **aux petites sorcières**. Pol t'as répondu pour tes deux reviews, comme tu as dit que ton mail ne marchait pas bien, elle se demande si tu as reçut ses mails.

**Rémus**: je te félicite pour ta super reviews et on en espère d'autres des comme ça.

**Rogue**:NANNN! La dernière fois elle m'a fait venir avec Draco et je me suis retrouvé en robe verte et rouge! Elle est aussi folle que Pol, M4r13 et Chouquette!!(Ce qui n'est pas peu dire!)

**_m4r13_**_: je ne voit pas de quoi il parle…_

**Rémus**: Allons sois plus respectueux envers ta mère (pour comprendre allez voir sa reviews, elle vaut le coup d'oeil! ;p)

**Rogue**: /se tape la tête contre un mur/

**Rémus**: Pour Rogue, celui de l'époque des maraudeurs, s'il est comme on dit un « sans-ami », c'est que JK Rowling, dans le tome 5 le présente un peu comme ça. Elle le nomme même celui que tlm trouve bizarre.

**_M4r13_**_ : chez nous on dit un Rémi… (Victor Hugo avec Sans Famille)_

**Rogue**: QUOI!!! Mais j'en ai marre d'en prendre plein la tête! J'ai pas besoin d'ami de toute façon et je ne suis pas un gros dégoûtant qui ne se lave pas! C'est juste que potion c'est très salissant.

**Rémus**: mais oui, mais oui. /sort un tablette de chocolat au nougat, l'ouvre et mange/

**_M4r13_**_ /secoue la tête et se pince le nez(pour Rogue) et zieute avec envie la tablette de chocolat **ET** Rémus/_

**Rogue**: /secoue la tête agacé/ **Gh(****)st** et **Abel** merci de suivre Pol bien que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le faire. Croyez moi, j'ai lu et...

**Rémus**: pas de spoiler! Sinon, **Narbeleth** bienvenue à toi. Heureux que les aventures de « tante Pol » te plaisent. Tu peux l'appeler ainsi si ça te chante.

**Rogue**: Manquerai plus que ça. **Hisoka**, l'apparition du personnage d'Ombrage sera juste un clin d'oeil. Si Pol la fait venir plus souvent se sera pour l'humilier, la ridiculiser et la faire souffrir (tt d'un coup l'auteur m'est plus sympathique).

**Rémus**: On remercie tous les autres que nous n'avons pas cités! Dsl

**Pol**:/reviens en peignoir avec une serviette sur la tête/ ça sent le chocolat ici. Rémus?

**Rémus barbouillé de choco**: heu...je l'ai finis

**Pol**:/se lèche les babines/ Nan pas tout, j'en vois ici. BISOUU!!! /part à la poursuite de Rémus/

**_M4r13_**_ : laisse m'en !!! /court derrière Pol et Rémus/_

**Rogue**:/roule des yeux/ bonne lecture à tous.

oO¤OooO¤Oo

**Chapitre 10: Mauvaises nouvelles et Quidditch**

oO¤OooO¤Oo

Elle se réveilla dans son lit, dans la plus grande chambre du 4 Privet Drive. Elle entendait quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle se leva et parcourut le couloir jusqu'au escalier en chemise de nuit blanche. Elle voyait à peine ou elle mettait les pieds car toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, la maison et ses occupants dormaient.

_Parfois je me sens si seul___

_Que puis-je faire moi sans toi ?_

Elle l'entendait frapper à la porte. Pas à pas elle descendit les escaliers. Son coeur battait en chamade, et elle respirait bruyamment. Elle dut s'appuyer contre la rampe des escaliers pour ne pas tomber, car ses jambes devenues faible, peinaient à la porter.

_Je n'ai plus personne___

_Pourquoi êtes vous parti si loin ?_

Elle se dirigea d'abord vers la porte d'entrée. Mais le bruit ne venait pas de là. Les coups contre la porte se firent plus violent. Elle se retourna et trouva enfin l'origine: la porte du placard sous l'escalier. Chancelante, se maintenant au mur, le souffle court, elle s'y approcha lentement

_J'ai peur et cette solitude m'étouffe_

_Ne pourrais-je simplement vous rejoindre ?_

En face de la porte, elle se rendit compte qu'une vive lumière blanche sortait par les fines ouvertures et la serrure. Elle leva une main tremblante vers la poignée, l'agrippa et la tourna vers la droite. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, et elle fut éblouit pas l'aveuglante lumière tandis qu'un hurlement inhumain lui crevait les tympans. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et tomba à la renverse. Sa chute lui parut sans fin, elle tombait dans un puit sans fond...

oO¤OooO¤Oo

Lily se réveilla brusquement en plein milieu de la nuit, en nage et en pleurs. Peu à peu avec beaucoup de mal, elle se rendormit.

oO¤OooO¤Oo

Lily émergea cette fois-ci avec douceur de son sommeil. Elle essuya ses restes de larmes d'un revers de main et tenta de faire le point. Le soleil pointait, et sa lumière rose traversait les volets. Ses compagnes de chambres dormaient encore. Lily se sentit bien, elle était chez elle, sa maison ...

Comme tous, elle devait rentrer en été chez ses parents. Mais si Lily adorait son père et sa mère, sa soeur qui la détestait rendait son séjour à la limite du supportable. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi : jalousie ? Peur ? Ou simplement de la haine ?

Elle repensa au cauchemar de cette nuit. Encore un de ses rêves étranges dont elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier.

Elle savait que pendant ses songes elle « le » cherchait, qu'il avait besoin d'elle, qu'elle l'aimait d'un amour incommensurable, mais jamais elle arrivait à l'atteindre.

Au début ses rêves étaient rare, au fils du temps ils avaient augmenté. C'est comme-ci elle était reliée avec une autre personne, une autre vie.

Mais cette nuit, ce fut la première fois où elle eut l'impression de presque pouvoir enfin le trouver, de le toucher.

Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ses rêves à personne. Ils lui semblaient extrêmement personnels. Ils étaient aussi la raison pour laquelle, elle dormait si peu et se levait si tôt.

Elle sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

oO¤OooO¤Oo

« - Lilounette tu rêves ? »

Lily, habillée et assise sur son lit, regardant vers la fenêtre, se tourna et sourit à son amie. La jeune asiatique, les mains sur les hanches la regardait avec une petite moue amusée.

« - Juste un peu Amy. »

Ophélie sortit de la salle de bain. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux blonds sur le sommet de son crâne, et quelques mèches tombaient avec grâce sur son cou fin.

« - Tu as pensé à comment présenter tes excuses à Potter ? » demanda t'elle en la regardant sévèrement.

/ARG ! Pourquoi fallait il qu'elle lui rappelle cela dès le matin ?/

« - Non Oph', mais après notre petite promenade je suis sûre que j'aurais les idées plus claires. Quelle heure est-il ? » (Changeons de sujet)

« - 6h30 (nda: moa à cette heure, je fais dodo!). Lets go les filles ! Vamos à la playa ! »

Lily et Oph' regardèrent leur amie avec des yeux ronds. Oph' soupira.

« - Il n'y a que toi et Black pour mélanger les langues comme cela ! » dit elle d'un ton rêveur suivit d'un petit clin d'oeil.

L'intéressée rougit comme une pivoine et démentit fortement le sous-entendu.

Amy avait fait couper ses cheveux en un carré juste en dessous de ses oreilles, sous les lamentation de Lily, « De si beau cheveux ! ». Mais le résultat lui convenait. C'était moins long à coiffer, et elle était tout à fait charmante. Elle mit une barrette avec un petit papillon rouge et enfila ses chaussures

Lily prête depuis longtemps, ses longs cheveux auburn libres, et ses yeux vert brillant se leva et alla à côté d'Ophélie. Elles échangèrent un regard complice.

« - C'est incroyable les petits pieds que tu as Amy! Tu arrives à marcher avec ça ? »

« - Tu achètes où tes chaussures ? Chez les enfants de 6 à 8 ans ? » (Nda:chez Pom d'api lol)

« - Vous allez pas commencer à me charrier dès le matin ! Grogna Amy. Je vous prévient je vais m'énerver ! »

« - Ciel le Hobbit se révolte ! Qu'allons nous devenir ? Devons nous appelez à la rescousse le grand schtroumpf ? »

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily. On aura largement le temps de nous sauver. Un pas pour nous et l'équivalant de 4 pour Mymy. »

Amy croisa les bras et se posta en face de ses « pseudos amies ».

« - Cela suffit maintenant ! »

Lily tourna de gauche à droite sa tête avec frénésie.

« - Mymy ? MYMY !!! Je t'entend mais ne te vois pas ? Où es tu? »

« - Baisse la tête grande asperge ! Et arrêtes tes simagrées ! Tu me fais penser à Factis ! Bon on y va ? Qui sait, on va peut être trouver un deuxième Alexiel ! »

Les trois filles éclatèrent de rire et sortir de leur chambre. Elle firent le moins de bruit possible et se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le parc pour leur promenade journalière.

oO¤OooO¤Oo

« - Debout les gars ! Remuez vous ! Sinon vous allez rater le service du petit dèj' ! »

Lex n'eut pour seul réponse que plusieurs grognements étouffés. Il soupira, mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu. Un Hélios obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait !

#Tu oublies que ce n'est pas ton nom#

Lex se retourna, personne. Il commençait en avoir marre que la voix vienne quand ça lui chante, commenter ses dires ou répondre parfois à ses interrogations. Il devrait peut être faire un tour à l'infirmerie vérifier son état mental.

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Rémus y était justement parce qu'il était malade. Il est vrai que son nouvel ami, avait depuis quelques jours l'air fatigués.

Lex secoua Sirius, qui lui tourna le dos non sans l'avoir rembarré d'un mouvement violent avec son bras.

« - C'est comme ça ! » grogna Lex.

Il pris sa baguette et murmura un sort sur sa gorge :

« - MESSIEURS POTTER, BLACK ET PETTIGROW ! QU'EST CE QUE CE COMPORTEMENT DE DORMIR EN COURS ! 50 POINTS EN MOINS... QUE DIS-JE... 1000 POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRIFFONDOR !! » Hurla Lex dans une parfaite imitation de leur professeur de potion.

Les trois garçons se relevèrent d'un même mouvement !

« - QUOI 1000 POINTS !? » s'écria James !

« - Je ne dormais pas », mentit Sirius.

« - Pardon Mrs! ne me punissez pas », geignit Peter.

Ils regardèrent alors un Lex plié en deux, riant à gorge déployée. Quand il remarqua les regards de serial killer des trois garçons, il jugea préférable de filer.

« - Je vous attend dans la Grande Salle ! » dit il en sortant rapidement de la chambre.

Après la fuite de Lex, Sirius rejeta ses couvertures et se leva, en grognant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il fila vers la salle de bain.

« - Oh non, dit James qui s'était levé a son tour. Ce type est pire qu'une fille ! »

Il s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain, et la frappa.

« - T'as intérêt à te presser ! Sale cabot de malheur ! »

« - Si tu veux », fit la voix suave de Sirius à travers la porte. « Pour aller plus vite, tu peux prendre ta douche avec moi ! »

« - Sirius Black ! Vous n'êtes qu'un pervers ! »

« - Et fier de l'être ! »

James, abandonna la partie et alla chercher ses affaires. Il vu que Peter était déjà habillé et se dirigeait vers la sortie.

« - Bah Queudver ...tu ne te laves pas ? »

« - Heu non, j'ai trop faim ! On se retrouve dans la grande salle ! »

James fit une moue dégoûtée mais ne se permit aucun commentaire (Nda: mais non, vas y! Ne te gène pas). Il enleva son pyjama et mis une serviette autour de sa taille. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Lex, et croisa les bras en attendant que Sirius daigne sortir de la salle d'eau.

Il regarda la malle de leur nouveau collègue. Et s'il regardait ce qu'il y avait dedans ! Sa conscience l'avertit que se serait mal et indiscret ! Mais la curiosité l'emporta. De toute façon, avec James Potter, la conscience gagnait rarement, sauf si elle s'appelait Lily Evans, et encore.

Quand la malle fut ouverte, il trouva uniquement des robes de Poudlard. Il y avait bien des caleçons, des chaussettes, des affaires de toilettes, des plumes et des parchemins mais rien de personnel. Pas une photo, une lettre, des gadgets de farces ou d'autres trucs. Il y trouva par contre une paire de lunette, qui ne fit qu'augmenter ses questions. Depuis quand Lex en portait il?

Les seuls vêtements à lui se résumaient à un Jean et un T-shirt.

James ne s'attendait pas à cela. Mais en réfléchissant, Lex ne parlait jamais de sa famille, de l'école d'où il venait ... Il se rendit compte qu'ils l'avaient accepté sans se poser de questions. Pourtant ce n'était pas dans leur nature !

Sirius lui avait confié des choses intimes et Rémus lui accordait aussi une grande confiance. Mais il ne s'était basé sur aucun critère pour justifier ce comportement, alors pourquoi ?

Il chercha des réponses. Parce que Lex inspirait la sympathie ? Oui, mais un tas d'élèves avaient cet effet et c'est pas pour autant qu'ils les accueillaient à bras ouvert.

Il renferma la malle. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir son nouveau compagnon, pour l'interroger sur cette étrangeté. Après tout, lui même avait mal agit en se permettant de fouiller dans ses affaires. De tout façon, James voyait cela comme un nouveau défi à relever. Comme pour Rémus, il découvrirait le ou les secrets de Lex.

_« - Attention aux pauvres Serpentards,___

_Sirius Black est à Poudlard! _

_Jeune filles que vous soyez vilaine ou jolie,_

_Me voir embellira votre vie! »_

Sirius ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain avec un grand coup pied et fit une révérence ironique à James.

« - Ce qui étonnant chez toi, mon vieux Patmol, c'est ton ego démesuré qui te pousse à débiter des conneries. Je suis sur qu'un jour tu écriras ta biographie, et tu lui donnera le titre de: Moi, Sirius Black. (Nda: cela vs rappelle pas qlq'1, indice: il est dans le tome 2)

« - On est jamais mieux servit que par soi même, Jamesie ! »

James leva les yeux au ciel et s'engouffra à son tour dans la salle de bain.

oO¤OooO¤Oo

Quand les trois amies arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, elles virent avec surprise que tous les professeurs s'y trouvaient déjà, installés à leur table.

Quand la salle fut remplie, Dumbledore leur annonça la mauvaise nouvelle sur l'attaque de cette nuit. Les élèves le regardèrent, incrédules, mais comme pour illustrer ses propos les hiboux firent leur entrée.

Ils apportaient le journal, mais aussi des lettres de famille pour prévenir de la mort de proches, de parents ... Une minute de silence fut demandée pour les victimes.

Lily et ses amies faisaient parti des « chanceux » qui n'avaient pas subit la perte d'un être cher. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'être sérieusement secouées.

C'est quand les hiboux s'envolèrent que Lex arriva dans la grande salle.

oO¤OooO¤Oo

Lex entra joyeusement dans la grande salle déjà pleine. Mais son sourire se figea. L'atmosphère était lourde. Les élèves et les professeurs avaient le visage grave. Certains pleuraient, d'autres encore affichaient un regard arrogant.

Lex se demanda ce qui s'était passé quand son rêve lui revient en mémoire. Bien qu'un sentiment de malaise grandissant s'insinuait en lui, Il espéra se tromper. Cela ne pouvait avoir un rapport après tout. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Lily.

« - Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle leva ses yeux verts, rougis par les larmes. La voir dans cet état désola Lex. Sans réfléchir, il la prit dans ses bras. Ce geste familier n'offusqua pas Lily, au contraire elle appréciait d'être à son contact.

Ophélie une expression dur au visage avait passé un bras autour des épaules d'Amy. La pauvre jeune fille était écroulée sur la table.

« - Il y a plusieurs attaques de mangemort cette nuit, raconta Ophélie. On dénombre 150 moldus morts et 108 sorciers. Aucun survivant. »

Elle tendit le journal à Lex. Sur la couverture on pouvait voir une photo d'une maison en ruine, au dessus laquelle flottait un crâne dont un serpent sortait de la bouche, le tout brillant d'une lumière verte à côté de la lune. Cette lune était rouge, à l'image de ce qu'elle avait été cette nuit.

Lex sentit ses entrailles se liquéfier, car il reconnaissait ce sinistre paysage. Il pris le journal de ses mains tremblantes et lu l'article.

???????????????

_(...) _

_Cette nuit, à 0h00 un groupe de mangemort ont attaqué le village sorcier-moldu, Miastram. Le village connu pour abriter des cracmols, sorciers et moldus liées au monde magique. Il ne reste de cette contrée de peine que désolation. _

_Les aurors et les médicomages arrivés trop tard sur le lieu du crime n'ont trouvé aucun survivant. La seule chose sûre, c'est que cette atrocité est l'oeuvre de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.___

_Il y a peine quelque mois le ministère nous affirmer que les aurors avaient la situation bien en main. Que l'arrestation de Vous-Savez-Qui n'était qu'une question de temps. Pourtant, ces meurtres, qui viennent s'ajouter à la longue listes des méfaits de ce nouveau seigneur des ténèbres, prouvent que le ministère ne contrôle en fait plus rien. _

_Le monde magique est plongé à nouveau dans la terreur et tout porte à croire que cela ne fait que commencer. _

_(...)_

???????????????

Lex afficha un regard froid dénué de toute émotion, à la grande surprise des trois jeunes filles. Lily se détacha du bras de son protégé et le regarda attentivement.

Si pour les autres, Lex ne semblait pas avoir était touché par les sinistres nouvelles, Lily ressentait que le garçon était mal.

Complètement paniqué seraient les mots juste. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Lui aussi, connaissait il quelqu'un de ce village ? Se souviendrait il de quelque chose ?

Lex avait l'impression de vivre extérieurement la scène. Il regardait ses camarades abattus, du faux ciel, cette matinée, nuageux. Il observait le regard abattu d'une petite noire, les larmes de rage d'un septième année, le sourire narquois d'une brune de Serpentard.

A cet instant, son coeur se gonfla de haine, et des fourmillements parcoururent tout son épiderme. Ses yeux le brillèrent et les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent.

Aucun survivant.

Il entendit qu'on lui parlait mais ne répondit pas. Il n'était plus dans la grande salle, installé à côté de Lily. Il la survolait.

(...) Survivant.

Les pleurs s'atténuèrent, mais déjà la plus part des élèves jetaient des regards noir du côté des serpentards.

En effet, ce fut la table la moins silencieuse. Certains osaient même discuter comme si rien n'était. « Sales mangemorts » grommela un garçon de Griffondor, ce qui lui valut des regards noirs ou sourires ironiques des accusés.

« La cicatrice sur ton front (...)ce n'est pas une blessure ordinaire (...)c'est la trace d'un mauvais sort (...)c'est pour cette raison que tu es célèbre(...)il a supprimé quelques uns des plus grands sorciers et sorcières de l'époque (...)mais toi tu as survécu ! »

Il fallait qu'il se lève, qu'il sorte, Lex n'en pouvait plus. Il se sentait coupable. Coupable de n'avoir pas cru en ces visions. Coupable d'avoir assister aux meurtres. Coupable d'y avoir d'une certaine manière participer.

« Il y a en toi quelque chose qu'il la détruit ce soir la »

Lex sortit de la grande salle sans un regard en arrière.

oO¤OooO¤Oo

Au moment où ils rejoignaient la grande Salle, les deux amis virent Lex passer. Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas à leur appel. Il semblait troublé, ailleurs.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, il ne restait plus grand monde. Le seul Griffondor à la table était Peter. Il leur annonça la nouvelle en tremblant. Sirius pâlit, car le village attaqué était le lieu de résidence de son oncle. Il reçut une lettre du ministère, pour lui signaler le décès de cet oncle et de sa famille, qui faisait de lui l'héritier de sa fortune.

« - Il...il...il est mort », balbutia t'il.

James, assis en face regardait son meilleur ami avec un sentiment d'impuissance. Il savait très bien ce que Sirius ressentait ayant lui aussi perdu une grande partie de sa famille. Enfin dans le cas de Sirius, il y avait peu de gens de sa famille auquel il tenait. Cela se résumait à l'aînée des trois soeurs Black, reniée pour avoir épousé un moldu et un oncle. Sirius avait raconté à James que pendant sa petite enfance, cet oncle fut son seul réconfort avant leur rencontre.

Cet oncle : Orion Black, faisait partie des victimes de cette nuit. Lui, sa femme et sa fillette âgée seulement de 7 ans.

Un samedi matin dont les maraudeurs se souviendraient longtemps. Et Rémus qui était toujours a l'infirmerie.

« - Patmol, si on allait voit Lunard », demanda gentiment James.

Peter regarda Sirius avec un sourire encourageant. Sirius leva ses yeux bleus sombres vers ceux noisette de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère et esquissa un sourire.

Les trois garçons se levèrent direction l'infirmerie. Alors qu'ils allaient monter les escaliers, ils croisèrent leurs amies : Hélia et Anna. Les deux jeunes filles arboraient un air grave qui contrastait avec leurs regards malicieux habituels.

« - Salut les garçons! » dit Anna d'une fausse voix joyeuse.

« - Salut, répondit James. Vous revenez de voir Rémus? »

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent silencieusement. Puis Hélia pris le bras de Sirius (nda: moa aussi je veux le toucher!).

« - Et Sirius, ça va? T'es tout pâle ? »

Les yeux bleus foncés de Sirius s'obscurcirent davantage. Mais il releva la tête, haussa les épaules de façon décontractée et fit son sourire le plus charmeur.

« - Comme ça, ma belle. Avec ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, je me sens d'attaque pour faire de bonnes blagues à ces fichus serpentards! Et faire de leur vie un enfer! »

« - Je te reconnais bien là ! » déclara James en souriant.

« - Allons, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas que des futurs mangemorts à Serpentard », tenta Anna.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers un elle, et la regardèrent comme-ci elle venait de dire un juron particulièrement vulgaire.

« - Et oh, pas besoin de me regarder comme ça! »

« - Passons. Bon, Hélia je sais que tu adores me toucher mais là, on est pressé, peux tu me lâcher le bras s'il te plait? »

Hélia roula des yeux, mais s'exécuta.

« - En fait, juste une chose. James on fait quand même les essais de quidditch? » Demanda Hélia.

« - Oui, je pense que cela nous détendra et nous fera penser à autre chose. Donc rendez vous tout à l'heure, à 15 heure. »

« - Ok, à tout à l'heure. »

oO¤OooO¤Oo

Rémus assis sur un lit de l'infirmerie, lisait la gazette avec attention. La situation du monde des sorciers ne s'améliorait décidément pas. Il lança le journal dans un geste enragé sur un autre lit. Que feraient-ils une fois sortie de Poudlard?

James et Sirius deviendraient Aurors, cela était certain. Ses deux amis avaient exactement le profil. Mais lui ?

Un loup-garou ne pouvait pas travailler au ministère...Un loup-garou était considéré comme un créature magique et non comme un sorcier à part entière...On apprend à se battre contre un loup-garou en DCFM...Un loup-garou ne devrait même pas étudier dans une école.

Même Peter aurait moins de mal à trouver du travail que lui. Il culpabilisa un peu à cette pensée (nda: mais non Mumus, faut pas !).

Mais le fait est qu'une fois dehors, lui il ne pourrait aider personne! Il serait relégué au rang d'animal de l'ombre, du côté de Voldemort.

Le nom du village détruit lui revint en mémoire:

« - Miastram...Miastram...il n'y a pas un parent de Patmol là-bas? »

Son coeur se serra, et il espéra que Sirius n'avait perdu personne cette nuit. Soudain il entendit des bruits de papier qu'on ouvre, des bruits de pas...

Pour la première fois de la journée, Rémus sourit quand ses 3 meilleurs amis entrèrent dans l'infirmerie tenant dans leur bras des sachets de bonbons et des plaquettes de chocolats (nda: z'en veux aussi ).

Le regard ambre observa Sirius.

Le point positif d'être un lycanthrope, c'est que non seulement ses cinq sens s'étaient surdéveloppés, mais en plus il en possédait un sixième qui lui permettait de juger les gens, et de reconnaître leur émotions par leurs attitudes: mouvement d'épaule, gestes nerveux....

Et là, Sirius n'allait pas très bien. Il avait avoir perdu quelqu'un lors de l'attaque.

Les trois maraudeurs s'assirent au bout du lit de Rémus. Sirius lança une plaquette de chocolat à son ami. (Nda: Et Pol la rattrapa au vol!! nan je peux pas? Oinnnn !!)

« - Tient Lunard, je sais que tu en es accro. »

Rémus déchira l'emballage plastique et mordit à pleine dents dans le chocolat (nda: ne pas baver sur le clavier...hum il va me falloir un bavoir).

« - Salut les gars. Ca va? » Demanda t'il en regardant Sirius.

James soupira, Peter se tourna vers Sirius qui baissa la tête. Il répondit dans un souffle:

« - Oncle Orion ainsi que toute sa famille ont été tué... »

Rémus regarda son ami avec anxiété. Il était vraiment désolé pour lui et il connaissait suffisamment Patmol pour savoir où il tournerait sa colère. Les serpentards allaient en baver.

oO¤OooO¤Oo

Lex traînait sans but dans le parc. Un flot de questions tournoyait dans son esprit. Instinctivement il se rendit là ou Lily l'avait trouvé : près du lac. Elle lui avait montré l'endroit exact il y a quelques jours.

Il chercha un peu pour voir s'ils n'avaient pas oublié un indice qui le mettrait sur la bonne voix. Rien.

Enervé, il donna un coup pied dans un innocent caillou qui valsa quelques mètres plus loin.

Il était un imbécile.

_(Rogue: Je suis d'accord/ Pol: eh! qui t'as permis de mettre un commentaire èÉ?) _

Depuis le début de son arrivée il n'avait rien fait pour retrouver son identité. Il devait avouer que cela lui plaisait d'être Alexiel Hélios, si bien qu'il l'était vraiment devenu.

Une recherche ou deux dans la bibliothèque en regardant vaguement les livres lui avaient suffit pour ce convaincre qu'il cherchait suffisamment à guérir de son amnésie.

Mais maintenant il était bien décidé à retrouver sa mémoire.

Il ramassa quelques pierres planes et commença à s'amuser à faire des ricochets. Il n'était pas mauvais. Soudain il entendit une voix qui sonnait étrangement :

_« Je me demande l'intérêt de lancer ses pierres dans l'eau »_

Mon dieu, que lui voulait elle encore? Mais, étrangement il avait l'intuition que ce coup-ci cela ne venait pas de sa tête. Il se retourna, personne. Il descendit son regard plus bas et remarqua un serpent gris qui le fixait de ses yeux bleu clair.

_« Heu pardon? »_ dit Lex un peu troublé.

_« Le deux pattes parle! Étonnant. »_

Lex n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il était une fourchelangue! Il s'accroupit près du serpent qui ne recula pas.

_« Tu n'as pas peur de moi? » Demanda Lex perplexe_

_« Pourquoi? Tu parles ma langue, non? Tu es le premier deux pattes intelligent que je rencontre. »_

_« Merssii »_

_« Mais de rien. Je me souviens t'avoir vu atterrir. »_

Le coeur de Lex bondit dans sa poitrine. Le serpent savait quelque chose, il allait l'interroger quand:

« - Ainsi tu es un fourchelangue. »

Il sursauta. Narcissa se tenait à une certaine distance et l'observait calmement. Ses cheveux blonds tenus en queue de cheval par un ruban rouge voletaient au gré du vent et l'effigie de serpentard étincelait au soleil.

Lex se releva et lui fit face. Leur regard s'accrochèrent et il restèrent silencieux un moment. Lex cherchait à sonder la jeune fille: il lut en elle de l'amertume, et une soif de....

« - Sais tu que le fourchelangue est une caractéristique héréditaire? De qui tiens tu ce don? »

Il détourna les yeux et reporta son attention vers le serpent.

_« Pourrais je revenir te parler? »_

_« Reviens quand tu veux, je vis près d'ici. »_

Narcissa était sortit se promenait dans le parc ne pouvant plus supporter l'ambiance de sa salle commune et la joie malsaine de sa soeur. Elle marchait en direction du grand chêne quand elle vit Hélios près du lac, faire des ricochets.

Elle s'approcha surprise de le voir tout d'un coup se retourner et s'accroupir. Mais elle fut abasourdit quand elle entendit les sifflements qui sortirent de sa bouche. Le nouveau parlait la langue des serpents!

Elles en eu des frissons, et ses poils se hérissèrent. Le langage avait quelque chose d'effrayant et de dérangeant.

Elle l'interpella et ils se regardèrent un moment. Ne pouvant plus supporter ses yeux qui la transperçaient, elle brisa le silence.

Lex ne répondit pas tout de suite, il s'adressa au serpent puis s'avança vers elle. Elle dut faire de gros efforts de contrôle sur elle même pour ne pas rougir alors que les battements de son coeur s'accélérait.

« - Salut. On se croise souvent on dirais. Tu es la cousine de Sirius, c'est cela? »

C'était bien la premières fois qu'on l'identifier par rapport à Sirius Black.

« - Oui, Narcissa Black. Pas la peine de te présenter je sais qui tu es. Répond juste à ma question. »

Il passa une main sur ses cheveux les ramenant en arrière. Il fit une légère grimace, Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de sourire amusé.

« - Directe, hein! Sincèrement je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle le croyait.

« - Cela pourrait pas rester entre nous? » demanda t'il en la suppliant du regard

« - C'est d'accord, mais tu me devras quelque chose. »

Elle restait une serpentard après tout. Il lui fit un grand sourire espiègle. Ils avaient dû avoir la même pensée. Tout d'un coup le ruban de Narcissa se détacha, s'envola et tomba vers le lac.

« - Je vais le chercher ! » déclara Lex.

Avant que Narcissa n'ait pu protester, Lex s'élança dans le lac. Il marcha jusqu'à qu'il n'est plus pied et tout d'un coup disparut sous l'eau. Il remonta aussitôt et se mit à agiter ses bras.

Narcissa commençait à s'inquiéter. Il n'aurait pas sauté s'il ne savait pas nager. N'est ce pas?

Puis quand il recoula et qu'elle ne le vit plus remonter, complètement paniquée elle s'élança dans l'eau à son tour. Elle plongea là ou Lex avait disparut, elle nagea quelque secondes sous l'eau et le trouva. Elle l'agrippa par le col et le remonta à la surface.

Lex toussa et cracha de l'eau. Elle le traîna jusqu'à la terre ferme. Ils restèrent allongé un moment dans l'herbe. Narcissa s'assit et lui lança un regard furieux.

« - Stupide d'imbécile de crétin de Griffondor! »

Lex se releva et tendit à Narcissa son ruban. Elle le gifla.

« - Quand on ne sait pas nager on ne saute pas à l'eau! »

« - J'avais oubli », dit il piteusement.

Elle roula des yeux.

« - Tu as oublié aussi qu'en étant sorcier avec Accio on n'aurait pas eu à se mouiller! »

Le mascara de Narcissa avait coul lui faisant deux yeux au beurre noir. Cela plus son air courroucé, Lex ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle le regarda en fronçant encore plus les sourcils.

« - Tu te verrais, dit entre de rire Lex. On dirait un raton laveur en colère! »

Narcissa ouvrit des yeux ronds, puis le rire de Lex était tellement communicatif qu'elle rit à son tour. Ils riaient encore quand Lex toussa.

« - Bon. Je pense que toi et moi on devrait rentrer prendre une douche chaude et mettre des vêtements sec avant d'attraper la mort. »

Ils se relevèrent et partirent en direction du château ensemble.

oO¤OooO¤Oo

A 15 heures, Lex regardait l'équipe finir son entraînement. Il attendait assis dans les gradins avec les autres venus aussi pour les essais. Il était à côté d'un troisième année à la bouille sympathique.

Rémus arriva en courant en tenant un balais dans sa main. Il le tendit à Lex.

« - Tiens, je t'ai pris un des balais de l'école. Tu as de la chance, un Nimbus 800 c'est un modèle récent! »

« - Merci Rémus. »

Lex lui lança un regard dubitatif, mais s'abstint de tout commentaires. Pourquoi, pour lui, le balai ressemblait plus à une antiquité? Peut être que Rémus et lui n'avait pas la même définition du mot: « récent ».

Le troisième année à la bouille sympathique se tourna vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire:

« - Salut le nouveau! Hélios, c'est ça? Je me présente: Ludo Verpey. Tu viens pour quel poste? Moi je suis là pour celui de batteur. Toi tu dois être un attrapeur parce que avec tes bras je te vois mal tenir une batte et...

« - Merci, sympa. »

Lex fusilla du regard Rémus qui s'était écroulé de rire. Ludo le regarda toujours souriant mais en se demandant ce qui avait déclenché son hilarité.

James et le reste de l'équipe se posèrent en face deux. James descendit de son balai et s'adressa aux postulants.

« - Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Vous êtes là pour rentrer dans l'Équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. Alors si vous ne savez pas tenir sur un balai ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer. »

Les postulants sourirent amusés par la déclaration de James. Lex aurait bien voulut pouvoir disparaître. Il avait beau fouillé dans sa mémoire, impossible de se souvenir s'il savait voler.

« - Nous allons commencer par les essais pour le poste de batteur. Vous allez voler avec notre batteur Sirius Black, et faire quelques échangent avec un cognard. Ensuite nous vous demanderons de viser des cibles. Le premier qui commence est: John Leighton! »

Un brun descendit des gradins. Le pauvre ne tint pas longtemps. Il savait voler, mais était incapable de viser correctement avec une batte. Il envoya même une fois le cognard vers les gradins. Rémus eu juste le temps de se baisser.

Ensuite ce fut le tour de Verpey. Il se révéla très doué et ne manqua jamais ses cibles. De plus, il semblait capable de s'adapter à n'importe lequel partenaire.

Les autres ne furent pas très concluant. Quand tous furent passés, Lex était certain que se serait Ludo le nouveau batteur.

« - Maintenant nous allons passer au poste d'attrapeur. Pour commencer vous allez faire un free style (nda: du vol libre). Ensuite je lâcherais le vif d'or pour voir en combien de temps vous êtes capable de l'attraper. Le premier à passer sera... »

(« Pas moi, pas moiiii »)

« - Alexiel Hélios! »

(« Waaaaaa naann !!! »)

Lex se tourna vers Rémus qui leva son pouce pour l'encourager. La mort dans l'âme, Lex descendit sur le terrain tandis que l'équipe le fixait du regard.

Il se positionna sur son balai, et en un coup de pied et il se retrouva à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol.

Le miracle alors s'opéra. Il oublia toutes ses craintes de paraître ridicule ou de se blesser pour se plonger totalement dans cet univers qui le rendait, tout d'un coup, nostalgique mais heureux. Il se retrouva dans un état second.

Il redressa le manche et son ascension commença. Le vent lui sifflait aux oreilles et lui mordait chaque parcelle de peau, mais il s'en fichait. Il continuait de monter aussi haut que le balai le lui permettait. Il s'élevait de plus en plus haut, de plus en plus vite tant que si bien que le château et le terrain semblaient minuscules. C'était grisant.

Le manche de son balai se mit à vibrer dans ses mains mais Lex ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Cependant il dû cesser de monter quand le balais secoué de spasmes menaçait de le désarçonner.

Bien qu'extrêmement haut, il n'éprouvait aucun vertige, au contraire il était avide de ces sensations enivrantes que voler lui procurait. Il se sentait à l'aise, dans son élément.

Il inspira profondément, raffermit sa poigne sur le manche et il se pencha en avant. Il piqua vers le sol.

Il eut le souffle coupé par le vent, et son coeur se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait presque plus respirer tandis qu'il chutait à toute vitesse. Ses cheveux, ses vêtements flottaient loin derrière lui, sa peau se tendait et ses yeux pleuraient en continu.

Ainsi aveuglé, il avait l'impression de se battre contre une force invisible qui le tirait en arrière.

Mais il n'était pas inquiet car il faisait confiance en son instinct. Le sol se rapprochait rapidement, peut être un peu trop. Pourtant il ne ralentissait pas.

Et au dernier moment, il fit preuve d'une précision surprenante et salutaire, car lorsqu'il redressa son balai, il sentit ses genoux effleurer l'herbe.

A peine conscient des hurlements de terreurs de ses camarade, il releva son manche et remonta en chandelle pour se stabiliser à quelque mètres plus loin.

Il s'amusa ensuite à faire des loopings, fonça pour se retourner brusquement.

Il se sentait euphorique, comme s'il avait retrouvé quelque chose qui lui avait manqué. Il en oublia les autres étant dans son monde. Dommage que le balai ne soit pas comme son....

La voix de James le ramena à la réalité.

« - LEX... LEX!! »

Lex se réveilla de son rêve. Il fonça vers ses amis, et s'arrêta juste devant. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, ses joues rosies et ses yeux brillants, il sourit quand il vit la même tête chez tous ses camarades: ils étaient tout simplement livides.

« - C'était ...waouuu! J'ai cru au début que tu allais te tuer! » Déclara Anna très pâle.

« - Incroyable, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un voler comme toi! » dit un garçon brun, de taille moyenne et carré.

« - Epoustouflant! » s'exclama Hélia.

« - Ca c'était de free style!Tu voles aussi bien que James », dit Sirius les yeux exorbités.

« - Tu plaisantes! Il est meilleur que moi! Bon, Lex, une chose est sûr tu sais voler. Maintenant je lâche le vif d'or et on verra combien de temps tu mets à l'attraper. »

Lex était rouge comme une pivoine devant tous ses compliments. Mais ce qui le ravit encore plus fut le regard impressionné qu'affichait ouvertement James. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

Le vif vu lâché, Lex mit environ 5 minutes à l'attraper.

En tendant la balle dorée à James, Lex était pratiquement sûr qu'il serait choisit. Lorsque James se tourna vers les gradins il ne restaient plus que Rémus.

« - Heu...Rémus, où sont les autres? » demanda Sirius.

« - Ils sont parti après la démonstration de Lex et entre nous je les comprend! »

James était aux anges. Hélios allait ridiculiser l'attrapeur des Serpentards! Il ne supportait pas cette Bellatrix Black, alias la veuve noire !

« - Bon, donc on sait déjà qui est notre nouveau attrapeur! Lex, je te présente le reste de l'équipe: Donc Sirius qui est batteur, Hélia Jones et Anna Harendt que tu connais déjà. Elles sont poursuiveuses comme moi...enfin pour moi poursuiveur ! Et Mike Dubois, notre gardien. »

Lex se sentait un peu embarrassé, l'équipe le regardait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde.

« - Vous savez ce qui est super! » dit Anna. « C'est que nous allons enfin avoir un attrapeur correct! »

Les autres hochèrent la tête. Alors que l'équipe se rendait au vestiaire, Lex et les maraudeurs s'installèrent dans les gradins à côté de Rémus.

« - Il est où Peter? » demanda James (nda: on s'en fout)

« - Il prépare tu sais quoi… ». Répondit Rémus avec un regard entendu.

Les trois maraudeurs se mirent à ricaner et Lex se demanda ce qu'ils avaient encore préparé.

« - J'ai comme l'intuition que on ne va pas s'ennuyer cette semaine », dit James en se passant la main dans les cheveux les ébouriffant encore plus.

**Fin du chapitre******

****

**Bande annonce du suivant**: Les célèbres maraudeurs en action, leur cible préféré les serpentards...

**Rogue**: Ce chapitre était désolant!

**Pol**: héee! J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire! Je me suis donnée à fond!

**Rémus**: Laisse, il dit ça parce qu'il n'y apparaît pas.

**Rogue**:n'importe quoi!

**Pol**: si ne c'est que ça, je t'assure que tu auras un plus grand rôle au chapitre qui vient!

**Rogue**: Oui, mais vu la bonne annonce je le sens pas moi ce chapitre!

**Pol**: /regard innocent/ ah bon?

**Rémus**: Et Severus!

**Rogue**: groumf

**Rémus**: /qui comprend le langage des grognements/ Tu vas encore porter longtemps ce couvre-chef? Parce que, il casse un peu le mythe du méchant professeur de potion.

**Rogue**:/part en faisant voler ses robes le plus dignement possible/

**Rémus**: Je crois que je l'ai vexé.

**Pol**: Il s'en remettra.

**Pol et Rémus**: Laisser nous un reviews s'il vous plait! Bisous à tous.

**Rémus**: Au fait, il n'a toujours pas enlevé son chapeau!


End file.
